Love Always Finds A Way
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Amu & Ikuto have been best friend since Kindergarten but due to circumstances they have been separated but reunited 10 years later. Is Ikuto able to rekindle what they had or will worse come to worse? Watch as how these 10 young pairs of teens work together to survive for what awaits them Pairing:Naghima/Kutau/Kaya/Tadeshiko DISCONTINUED/RECONTINUED ON WATTPAD-CHAPT.16
1. Chapter 1- New friends for a change

**A.N- Hey guys. This is my very first fan fic. I'm all so new to this. Anyways I hope you guys like this. It gets better around chapter 3 and 4. Other than that I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Edit/ 12-4-14; Ahh! This chapter was a complete mess. I decided to change it up as I will be doing for the rest. Ughh I should have done this a long time ago. Anyways enjoy the new and improved chapter**

**Chapter 1- New friends for a change**

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

Two silent youngsters have never spoken in class. Phone calls,conferences were organised. Nothings changed since the first day of school. Others just assumed they were anti-social. Why? Well, because Amu does not like to talk and neither does Ikuto. It is as if they're living in a daydream. The teacher has decided enough is enough and the pair will work together. Today's lesson is to work on a puzzle piece together. Mr. Nikaido thought that putting them to work will teach them compatibility skills. Considering their age, that means nothing to them as long as they have fun doing it.

One of the students helped the teacher pass out class sets of jig saw puzzles. It was fairly easy so nothing to advanced for the little ones. Each box had the full and complete image plastered to the top of the box. Every one chose a spot around the carpeted room to play. Amu and Ikuto walked over to a table instead of sitting on the ground. Very expected of them to do so. With their underdeveloped brains it took a while for them topiece the picture together. After all they were only in kindergarten.

Amu was silently putting the pieces herself as Ikuto sat silently observing her closely. She was getting agitated at his actions but didn't know how to respond. 'It was worth a try' Amu thought.

"Hey! Stop staring at me. It creeps me out," Amu said, snapping Ikuto out of his deep trance. She muttered 'Weirdo' under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by the him.

Ikuto looked off to the side with the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks. He forgot the last time he's ever blushed even if it was barely noticeable.

"Would you please put your hands to use...?" Amu said trailing off to think about his name. Ikuto noticed her drift and responded ever so quickly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi,"He said,while raising his hand to flip the pieces that showed only cardboard to the color of yellow.

"Ah Ikuto, well thanks. Now get to work. I wish to read a picture book soon," Amu said in a sassy voice.

This made Ikuto chuckle as well as the girl sitting across him. They began to play around which surprised many others, especially the teacher. He didn't expect that quick of an improvement.

Curiosity got the best of Ikuto and asked Amu what's been edging him since he first saw her.

"Is that really your natural hair?" He asked innocently.

Amu sighed at first but smiled gently.

"Alright. I'm only going to tell you once so listen up. This is indeed the hair color i was born with. How, you may ask? The world will never know," Amu said remembering that one Tootsie pop commercial. They both chuckled and went back to the puzzle.

"Same goes for me on the hair," Ikuto said while picking up a piece from the floor.

They were down to the last piece. They both slid it into the empty slot and smiled at the image before them.

It was an image of a yellow smiley face that was shining over two kids. The pair did a high-five for their teacher was walking around with a video camera to send to the parents. He had permission and the only footage he got of Amu and Ikuto in school, were of them either reading or glaring at the camera lens with a straight face. Mr. Nikaido was happy to see a smile upon all of his students face. If only they didn't have to face what awaits for them in the years to come. Nikaido frowned but sighed and sent a gleaming smile at his students before the camera flew out of his hands.

"Catch it!" Was the last thing he said before face planting into the ground.

Everyone was paralyzed at the scene unfolding before them. Ikuto was quick with his feet and stepped up to the table and jumping into the air with the camera in hand. Then threw it to Amu as he landed on the ground.

"Amu! Catch!" Ikuto hollered before curling up into a ball before impact with the carpet.

With a great catch she held the camera in her hand. She gently placed it on the table as she hurried over to the boy lying on the ground. He had tears about to spill out of the rims of his eyes.

"Ikuto! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Amu questioned placing his head on her lap.

Ikuto grunted before answering. "All good. Just a bruise. Nothing a little ice can't take care of. Thanks for the care," Ikuto said with a smirk that took some effort because of the pain on his back.

Amu blushed slightly and picked his head causing Ikuto's eyes to shot open and freeze. Next thing she did surprised everyone including herself.

"Ow!" Ikuto exclaimed while rubbing a sore spot on his head. The pink headed girl dropped his head on the ground. Both of them were laughing even with the situation at hand.

Nikaido sent Ikuto with Amu to help him to the nurse's office. After Ikuto was taken care of he sat down for a while before heading back to class. Amu and Ikuto sat in an awkward silence. Until one of them broke it.

"Thanks for back there. If you didn't come to me I think I may have cried," Ikuto said looking off to the side.

"It's ok. It wasn't really anything. I just care for my friends er...friend," Amu said when realizing that Ikuto was Amu's only friend.

"It's alright. I'll always be here for you. No matter what," Ikuto promised while looking at Amu in the eye.

She was on the verge of tears. Ikuto got out of his seat to go hug her.

"Just let it all out," Ikuto said simply

He didn't hear anything at first but then there was a whimper and hiccups. They got louder by the second and he felt tears stain his shirt. He didn't mind at all.

"Shh...it's going to be alright," Ikuto said while soothing Amu and rubbing her back.

"I've...I've never..have a...a...a friend," Amu said in between hiccups.

"I was so alone. I didn't know what to do. I thought I'd be alone for such a long time!" Amu said while stuffing her face in Ikuto's shoulder when she finished and let all her tears out.

"No no no. Of course not. You have me now. Never think differently," Ikuto said in a baby voice while rubbing her back.

He saw the nurse about to come in but alarmed his eyes and used his hands to motion her out. She raised her hand in defense and backed out of the room silently but stayed by the door where she couldn't be seen.

After Amu's cry fest they got up and she washed her face to erase all traces of tears. She hugged Ikuto once more and whispered a 'Thank you' In his ear.

'No problem' He replied. Then the nurse came in with a knowing smile and dismissed the two back to class.

When it was time to go home the two waved bye to each other,

"Make a new friend?" Both parents of the two said

"Yea," They both said simultaneously. Their parent smiled down at them and began walking home.

Before Amu and Ikuto left the classroom they made a pact. They would become more interactive with the other students and always be there for one another.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**OK, guys well I hoped you like this story. If you really liked it then I'll add more chapters to it. Any ways I'm already going to add more chapters. Just review. If you have any negative comment I'm OK with it. It just makes me a better writer. Now I don't know if someone else has made a story like this. It just came to mind and it took me 30 minutes to write out the whole plot. compliments are appreciated. Hoped you enjoy. Until next time Review. I'm actually thinking of the next chapter so it might be a quick update. BTW if you don't have an account just make one. You don't have to write stories to have one.**

**Oh and another thing, This is my first fan fiction so I don't really know the way how to write this in format wise. The reviews help me become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2- Spring break!

**A.N-Hey guys. I would just like to thank you all for the lovely reviews. Two of which helped me make the chapter. Their reviews had help full tips to help me with the chapter. Note I couldn't really find a way to edit the chapters. Well I did, but when I save the chapter for you guys doesn't change. Nothing major just some errors. The event are taking place in America. Oh yeah, Amu an Ikuto don't like each other...yet. This is going to be ****_Amuto_**** though. Give the story some time. May be In the next chapter you may see some ****_Amuto._**** Anyways I was very thank full for the reviews. Please if you have any advice feel free to tell. It makes me a better writer.**

**Now to thank the readers for chapter 1-**

_**StarElsie- **_**Thank you for your review. I'm very pleased you liked the chapter. You will like it even more after they meet again.**

_**floraaisha16- **_**Thank you for review. That threat about you killing me if I don't update was funny. However if you kill me then who will update. Wouldn't you rather kidnap me.**

**_xXxStarwberryAngelxXx_****\- Thank you for your review. Your tips really helped me. I hope you have more for this chapter.**

_**fon-**_** Thank you for your review. I thought it was cute my self. Oh and if you want making account only takes like 2 minutes. I hope you like the rest of the story.**

_**mountaingirl47- **_**Thank you for your review. I will be remembering those tips you gave me while writing this chapter.**

**_Caren- _****Thank you for your review. I know the chapter was a bit to short, but I plan on making this one longer and more detailed.**

_**Amuto. Kutau. Rimahiko. Kaya - **_**Thanks for the review. I have to space out your name or else it wont appear in the chapter. Anyways I'm glad you love the story. I think I may have to change the rating by the third or fourth chapter though. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Now on with the story. Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters except for the plot. Enjoy chapter 2 my readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Spring break!**

**RECAP-**

**"Before Amu and Ikuto left the classroom they made a pact. They would become more interactive with the other students and always be there for one another."**

* * *

**Edit/ 12-4-14; I edited this chapter too so it made more sense. Not everything was in normal Pov so i went to go fix all that and other spelling mistakes.**

**Normal Pov-**

After that shocking day in Kindergarten, it turns out that Amu and Ikuto have more in common than you could imagine. Their friendship has also grown exponentially. They hang out with each other every single day during and after school at the park a block away. Even on the week ends Amu comes to visit Ikuto and sometimes he comes to visit her.

Their parents have grown fond of each other and their kids bond. The Kids were always in their own happy world not paying attention to their parents endless chatter. However maybe listening to them once in a while would have been good use for the future. The parents of the two, Amu and Ikuto have even made a couple of arrangements for the future.

Amu and Ikuto are not only friends to just to each other. After they made that pact in Kindergarten the two have made over hundreds of friends for about one whole school year. They are now in 1st grade about to head into spring break for two whole weeks. The school kids couldn't be any more excited for this break. Little did they know they would be coming back to school soon.

It was now the last day of school before Spring break. Amu and Ikuto were more than happy, because now they get to hang out more. Ikuto would act more mature than most kids his age. That meant he wasn't jumping up and down like little Amu all over the place squealing. The teacher decided to give the kids a break and just have a small party.

This included Orange Juice, Grape fruit juice, Strawberry juice and Blueberry juice. The Orange juice had just the right amount of citrus and tang for the right taste. The Grape fruit juice looked like squid just inked itself. The juice was a bit plain and bitter so there were more of that left over. Then there was the sweet and sugary Strawberry juice. Pink in color and if cooled at the right temperature could make you fell pure bliss. The Blueberry juice had more of an exotic flavor to it. The color was sort of between a dark purple and dark blue. The fact that it was healthy for your body just made Ikuto like the drink more. However the dark blue color would be a hard stain to take out if any thing happened.

Then there were the snacks. There were gold fish crackers, animal crackers, Oreo's, and M&amp;M's. All a kid in 1st grader could ask for.

Then there were games like **(I don'd own any of these games.)** Candy Land, dominoes, Jenga blocks, card games, and connect four. This is what also made the kids go crazy to play games. There was also a movie playing, **(Don't own either) "Finding Nemo".**

Ikuto and Amu also shares almost everything. Food, toys, clothing, just about everything you could share. When Ikuto and Amu when to go get drinks Amu and Ikuto wanted to test each others knowledge of their friendship. They should by now know everything about each other down to their secrets.

" Hey Amu. Lets see... You pick out the drink that I want the most and I pick out the one you want the most," Ikuto said while catching her attention.

"Sure. I already have the drink you want, drilled into my mind," Amu said with a grin knowing she would be getting the correct drink.

With that they got the cold drinks from the cooler with out letting the other know what they held behind their backs. On the count of three

"One ..." Ikuto said " Two..." Amu said " Three!" They both said. The pair knew each other so well. Ikuto got strawberry juice and Amu got blueberry juice. They exchanged the drinks. They got their snacks and were sharing the delicious delights.

They were eating while playing connect four. In between every turn they would take a goldfish and stare hardly at the connect model intensely. Eventually Ikuto won 4 rounds while Amu won five. After they were done playing they were separated by their own friends. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nedeshiko took Amu to watch "Finding Nemo". Naghiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase took Ikuto to go play cards.

Amu was glad to be watching one of her favorite movies. She loves the part where Dori says "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming." Amu was already chuckling. However the fun was halted to an abrupt pause when the girls and me were having a bit to much fun.

Yaya accidentally spilled some juice on Amu's new dress shirt her mother bought for today.

Before Amu could react Yaya was throwing apologies every where.

"Amu I'm so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. Forgive me. I'm sorry." Yaya was going crazy.

Then Rima had to grab Yaya by the shoulders firmly yet lightly enough not to hurt her and said "Dude chill. It was a little accident. Amu forgives you. Right Amu.?" Rima said nudging said girl.

" Of course Yaya. I know you didn't mean it." Amu said with a genuine smile. However she wondered how her mother would going to react to the stain though. She might give her the worst punishment a kid could have. Washing the dishes. 'Oh the horror' Amu thought.

* * *

After the incident was long gone it was time to pack up and get ready for the parents to pick up the children. Amu didn't even notice how fast time flies by. She doesn't even know how to count. This is what they were going to learn after the break. Both mothers of Amu and Ikuto came for pick up.

They went to the park to go play for a bit. Amu's mom picked her up to her waist and let the child sit on her side while she did all the walking. Oh how she loved her mom. Ikuto's mom did the same thing.

When they arrived at the park Amu's mom asked the dreaded question.

"What happened to your shirt honey?"

My shirt was a leopard print with black spots and blue as the background. Then at the top their were plastic white, black and blue rhinestones. Then the shirt was a bit puffy at the end. The overall dress was made of silk.

Right in the middle was now an old but still kinda fresh Blueberry juice. Amu told her the story and she just sighed.

"I'll try my best to get the stain out. Anyways go play with Ikuto. Your having a sleep over with Utau tonight and Ikuto to." Midori told Amu she was going to another state for one day.

"OK mommy," Amu replied to her while she walked away to Ikuto to go play in the sand box. Both of their mothers went to go chit chat for the time.

The slide is purple and is covered all the way through like a swirly slide and is very big. There is also a four swings right next to the slides. Then a little bit father there are some monkey bars that their mothers told not to climb. Those were for the older kids the young ones supposed.

Ikuto and Amu couldn't stop talking about what they did in class. Then they went to the swings.

Ikuto pushed Amu for a bit then went on his own and started pushing himself with his legs. Amu couldn't do it no matter how much she tried. Guess she'll learn when she grows up.

Amu asked Ikuto if he was going to visit Utau and her during the sleep over.

"Yes. I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I," Ikuto responded It seemed more like a statement than a question.

This caused laughter between the two.

The Amu's mother called out. "Come on Amu. Your going to see Ikuto in 20 minutes tops if you can pack fast enough," She said while picking up her belongings from the park bench.

This got Amu racing home, but then having to wait for her mother for two minutes. Those two precious minutes I could be using to get packing to go see Utau and Ikuto.

Amu doesn't see why Utau wont play with her and her brother in the park. She's always wearing sandals and says "The sand will get to my feet."

Amu waved good bye to Ikuto and Utau as they got in their car to drive home. They lived about ten minutes away from the school and fifth teen minutes from the pinkette's house. Meaning she lived five minutes from school.

When her mother opened the door she raced up stairs and got her sleeping bag.

She got my pink heart fluffy pillow with a heart in the middle of the main shape. It's so cute and she got it for her fifth birthday from Ikuto.' He knows me so well.' Amu thought. Then she got her light pink blanket with little cupcakes designs throughout scattered on it. Utau got this for Amu's sixth birthday. 'She also know's me so well.' Amu added into her train of thoughts.

My birthday is on September twenty fourth, Ikuto's is December first, and Utau's birthday is November ninth. I'm such a good friend for remembering everyone's birthday. I got dressed into my pajamas. This was a spaghetti strap that reached right at Amu's waist. Then her pajamas were shorts that reached right above her knees. The top is a pink with some blue polka dots. The shorts were creamy white and had strawberries just about everywhere. Now Mommy just needed to drive me and the the fun begins.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ikuto and Utau- Normal P.O.V-**

"Ikuto, instead of the guest room mom said we can use my room for the sleep over with Amu. OK."

"Whatever Utau. Hurry up before they arrive. You know how Amu is. She might have already finished packing a minute after she got home," Ikuto said while putting things away

They both laughed. Their mom had already popped the popcorn, made cookies, and other food for the sleep over.

'This sleep over is going to be so much fun but why couldn't I invite the other girls', Utau thought while fixing the blankets.

Utau was already in her Pj's. They were made out of cotton and was a spaghetti strap. The top was light yellow with music notes scattered around the front and back. There were also a few words on the back saying "Singing is my life".

Ikuto already knew from then his sister was going to be a famous singer some day from the amount of commitment she has right now. She's actually in the third grade chorus program even though she's a first grader. She's pretty good at it too. Her family even go see her recital and can see the amount of effort she puts into her passion.

After a good 25 minutes there was a doorbell ring. Ikuto and Utau scrambled to get to the door first. In the end their mother, Souku got there. When she opened the door the two mothers chat idly on the couch for about five minutes before Midori, Amu's mom had to leave for work. Midori kissed Amu on the cheek and said good bye.

Then they went back to Utau's room to have a pillow fight. Ikuto had to hold back and aim below the face and above the waist and lower his strength to not hurt the girls. After a while everyone fell down due to exhaustion.

"Well that was fun. Lets go get some cookies and watch a movie." Ikuto said. He came back with the platter full of chocolate chip cookies.

The rest of the night was spent watching movie and told to quiet down by Ikuto's mother, then telling ghost stories only to get shushed by his mother again. Eventually every one got so tired they fell asleep in each others arms. Utau on Ikuto's right arm and Amu in his left. Souku was able to sneak in a picture of the three. She put the picture away in a safe spot to give out tomorrow. She has a feeling they're going to need it in the future. She cut the picture into three parts. The middle part which was Ikuto and the sides which were of the two girls.

She would hand them out when the kids woke up the next morning, which might be late considering they don't have school and can sleep in. With this she went to bed her self awaiting the next morning.

The next day there was news not being expected and may brake everyone's heart for Ikuto's mother was crying on her husbands shoulder.

What happened was that...

* * *

**Author note-**

**Well I hoped you guys liked chapter 2. I know cliff hanger. I know chapter 1 was short so I worked on this from the time i got home which was around 3:30 until 9:45pm. I hope this chapter makes up for it. That was pretty much all day. Anyways I have school tomorrow Until the 26th. This is new York people. But school ends in like 7 or 6 days so hooray to that. Anyways guys please review and if u have any tips leave them in the review and I'll think about it while writing chapter 3. Well that's about it the sad part awaits you in chapter 3. Review or else everyone dies in a deadly explosion.**


	3. Chapter 3- Parting Way

**A.N-**** Hey guys. This is like my fourth time re-writing the entire story, because Google chrome always closes on me while I am writing the story and since I have restore tabs option I do that and when I go back to the page I was writing on it becomes blank. So my dear friend/author xXxStrawberryAngelxXx gave me an idea of saving the document every paragraph. Thank you by the way. OK so now um I don't know what to write anymore. Wait yes I do. I have only 4 more School days so when I go back to school on Monday I have school until Thursday. Woot Woot! Anyways thank you for the reviews and Here are the ages. Warning: I am going to turn this into a rated T fan fiction. No lemons, I mean I'm only 12. Anyways I don't Own Shugo chara Or it's characters, except for random gay dude.**

* * *

**Reviews-**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 2-**_

**I'm glad your curious. I'm only going to make you more curious. When my friend read this she told me to update or else it's my head she will have. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. I already have all the other chapters planned out. Now I just need to write it down. Keep reading.**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 2-**_

**I know that some people don't really like cliff hangers. Cliff Hangers grabs a readers attention and to keep them attached to the story. This chapter will be keeping you on edge. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**_xXxStrawberryAngelxXx-Chapter 2-_**

**Thank You for your help full tips. They really help me become a better writer. I edit each chapter after publishing according to grammar mistakes and other errors pointed out by the reviews. Sometimes I notice them and change them by my self. I will also try and write in third person point of view. I don't know if how I plan on writing this will be third person P.O.V.**

**_RealmeNevertobeseen- Chapter 2-_**

**Thank you for your review. I don't really want a beta reader. Actually even though I don't have one the author right above xXxStrawberryAngelxXx has been pointing out mistakes and other such. I owe her credit for helping me make the story more understandable. Thank's for the idea of beta readers. I might give it a thought though. Oh and thank's for the tip.**

_**Shakira 612- Chapter 2-**_

**Yes Shakira. I had to put I see you. I just wanted to my Bff's reaction for what I put. Lol anyways I stayed up all night just to get to the high school part for you. Oh yeah go get an account. It's really easy to make one you know. Oh yeah other readers she's the one who has been telling me to get them to high school every single day she comes to school. I just had to Shakira, I just had to. I hope you like the chapter and review again.**

* * *

_**Now here are the ages-(Ami does not and never will exist in this fan-fic.)**_

_**Amu-6**_

_**Ikuto-7**_

_**Utau-6**_

_**Kukai-7**_

_**Rima-6**_

_**Naghiko-7**_

_**Yaya-6**_

_**Kairi-7**_

_**Nedeshiko-6**_

_**Tadase-7**_

_**(Funny moment my sister just said)**_

_**Random gay dude-8 this was just for fun**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Parting Ways:**_

_**Recap-**_

**"There was unexpected news the next day that may brake everyone's heart for Ikuto's mother was crying on her husbands shoulder. What happened was..."**

* * *

**Edit/ 12-4-14; Nothing much. Just fixing up some mistakes**

**Normal Pov-**

Souku's husband came home around 5:00 am. He was not fully asleep, but very tired so he rested in his shared bedroom with his wife. Around 5:15 am there was a call that he did not want to get so his wife got the phone from the living room for him.

She asked "Tsukiyomi speaking, how may I help *yawn* you?"

"Excuse me miss for waking you up at this hour , but there has been a plane crash in-"

"WHAT!" Souku so interrupted.

"Mam, calm down. There will be a funeral held this week on Friday. Call when you are more stable to talk. Thank you for your time." The operator said.

Souku put the phone down after what has been 5 minutes of talking with the person on the other line. She could not believe that her best friend who was like a sister was gone. What was she going to say to her kid. Souku knows she can't keep Amu, because the cops are going to need to put her in a foster home since Midori's will can not be found.

Souku could not control her tears anymore and started sobbing. After a bit her husband, Aruto Tsukiyomi came rushing out of the master bedroom to cradle her in his arms. He was rubbing his palm on her back in circles to sooth her crying. After Souku finally told what happened to Aruto he only let a tear slide down his cheek. He had to keep strong for his wife.

Souku would not stop crying. It was about 2 hours later her husband was now making tea for his wife knowing she would have a head ace after all that crying.

As if reading her mind she came in the kitchen saying "*sniff sniff* Honey can you make me some-" Souku was saying when interrupted by her loving husband who just wasted 2 hours of sleep just for her.

"Already on it sweet-kins."He knew his wife oh so well.

They were talking about what they were going to do with Amu when the officials come after the funeral. Souku kept on saying she was going to try and keep her promise of keeping Amu safe. While this was happening someone was waking up.

Ikuto was now waking up hearing his parents talking about plans about stuff that apparently didn't matter to him. When he tried to get up he was tugged down by an arm and his legs wasn't responding to his ended up on the soft bed of heaven leaving Ikuto all to Amu.

Ikuto and Amu were cuddling each other while legs entangled. Ikuto's arm was on top of her while her arm was below had a blush as he saw their position. He saw such a cute face when he smiled at her.

'Wait what am I saying? She's my best friend and nothing more. OK time to wake up Utau.' Ikuto thought

"Utau. Utau. UTAU!." Ikuto tried, but failed of trying to wake her up. He tried waking her up for the next five minutes. All he got was "Let me sleep a bit more." from the sleeping blonde girl.

"Fine. I'm giving you until the count of five or face my wrath." Now Ikuto was grinning like mad man thinking about his plan that is about to go into action in 5 seconds.

"FIVE!, FOUR!, THREE!, TWO! ONE!" Now Ikuto went to the bathroom and came back with freezing cold water in a cup. "OK. Listen up. I'm giving you one more chance or it's my wrath," Ikuto said in a warning tone.

"I *yawns* don't care. Do whatever you want." Utau said in a sleepy and un caring tone of what is about to happen. Boy was she in for it.

Ikuto moved Amu out of the Splash zone. Now Ikuto got in the position and threw all and every last drop of water on the poor girls face.

Ikuto was now face to face with a very angered little sister yelling.

"How could you do that! Why didn't you try harder to wake me up idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Utau said sending a death glare at her older brother.

"Shh. Your going to wake up Amu." Ikuto said in a caring voice covering Amu's ears in a very protective way. 'Humph!' was all Ikuto got in response from his dear little sister. Ikuto tried to wake up Amu and when she did Utau was done with the bathroom.

"Amu use the bathroom. We will wait for you here." Ikuto said. once she came out with no more bed hair and fresh cleaned white sparkling teeth. They were all still in their pajama's, but they could always change later. By now it was 7:45. Souku and Aruto were in the kitchen setting up for breakfast while talking about some things.

Ikuto started tip toeing down the stairs and as did the two other girls. Once Ikuto stopped so he could hear his parents loud and clear the only things they even said were "We cant tell her yet. I mean she's not ready." It was like Ikuto's father knew they were eaves dropping.

"Yes I agree. Let's wait a bit to tell her the news. How about on Thursday before the funeral." Souku suggested to her husband.

"OK. She does deserve and have a right to know." Aruto said. What he said shocked all three kids.

"You guys can come out now." Aruto said in a cheery tone with a hint of _I-Knew-You-Were-There-The-Whole-Time._

_"_ Sorry father." Ikuto and Utau said in unison. " Me to Mr. Aruto."

"It's OK kids. Amu please call me Uncle or Dad. Mr. Aruto makes me feel well...old," Aruto said in an embarrassed tone.

Utau went to go set up the table with her father and Amu went to try to help make food, but Souku said she was guest. They had eaten breakfast pretty fast with some small talk about going on a family picnic at the beach during the break. After breakfast the kids went up-stairs to clean up last nights sleep over.

Utau, Ikuto, and Amu went to go take a shower. Ikuto went to go take a shower in his bathroom. Utau told Amu that when she was done then Amu could take one. When Utau closed the bathroom door Amu realized that she had no other clothes thinking she was only going to stay for the night, not for the whole week. Apparently her mom had other plans she had to attend. Amu asked Souku is she could drive her over to her house to get some clothes for the stay. Souku agreed with out looking suspicious at all.

When Souku got to Amu's house she got a key that Midori gave her for any emergency. Souku opened the door and put the key back where it belonged, in her purse. Amu ran up the stairs to get her clothing. As she did this Souku was thinking about how she has to pack up this house soon and was walking through it before it was gone. Then Amu came running down the stairs with a stack of clothes in a little bag for holding. Souku took the bag and took Amu into the car. Amu sang the song what doesn't kill you makes you stronger that was playing on the radio. After the fifth teen minute ride they got home.

* * *

Amu took her bag and met Utau who had damp hair who just got out of the bathroom. "You were in there for 30 minutes?" Amu asked surprised. "How do you know." Utau asked dumbfounded. "Because Your mom had to drive me to my house to get some clothes so it's a fifth teen minute drive. So to my home and back to yours that would make about half an hour." Amu said while silently happy that she could do math.

"Whatever. You can use the bathroom now. I'll be reading my Manga." Utau said while laying lazily on her bed and reading. Amu did not forget her other supplies while at her house. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and lavender body wash. She has also brought some _Dove _lotion. Once she was done with her shower she wrapped her self up in the towel and began to dry her hair. Whenever she took a shower her hair would be longer than usual. When dry her hair would be shoulder length and when wet it would be half way up to her back.

She finished dressing her self up applying lotion. Her body was a smooth as a baby's butt. She came out wearing a black mini skirt with black leggings and a sleeveless shirt that was up to her shoulders. There arms did not cover her shoulders, but half of it. The dress was made to be like that, but all Amu cared was that it had pink. There was a pink glittered heart in the middle with swirls surrounding itself. Her skirt had ruffles.

Utau jumped off her bed seeing how cute Amu is considering their school has uniform. It was only on the last day they got the choice of wearing what they want. There were 4 schools altogether. Seiyo Elementary, Seiyo Middle, Seiyo High, and Seiyo College. The first 3 schools are 1 block away from each other and the Seiyo College is about 50 blocks away. The school has a total of 30 acres of land. The other schools have a good amount and especially Seiyo high, but not as much as college.

"You look cute. Are you trying to impress someone." Utau said in a teasing voice. Amu kept her poker face and said "I don't know what your talking about." she said this expressionless. Today was Sunday and 4 days went by fast. Amu and the other kids have seen their parents on the phone non-stop always saying it's 'business' and 'work'. Wednesday was the day they were going to the beach for the picnic.

"Alright guys, you've got 5 more minutes to pack for the beach. Travel lightly. Have a towel, sunscreen/sun block, bathing suits, extra clothes, and a bottle of cold water!" Souku said to her children and Amu before the beach got to crowded. They lived about an hour away from the beach.

Souku kept on thinking about whether to tell Amu what happened before or after the beach. Option One: Tell her before and let her steam off at the beach to have fun or Option Two : Tell her after the fun day then make her cry with nothing after. There were pro's and cons in both plans. Option one would result in Amu getting furious and Option Two would result in endless tears. Both had Amu mad. She ended up going with option one.

"Amu come down here. I need to talk to you about something." Souku said now regretting what she said. Souku was in no state to tell her that bad news that has been killing her for about half a week now.

"Yeah." Amu said as descending down the stairs.

"Sit down. This has been killing me for about a week now. I don't know how to tell you this. It's about your mom absence not being able to take you back home." Souku confessed while feeling very very nervous.

"What happened with my mother?" Said Amu in an anxious voice.

Aruto was up-stairs telling his kids about the situation. He told them not to talk to Amu about it un-less she wanted to. For some reason they listened to their father more than their mother.

"OK. When I say this you're going have to stay strong. You will be prepared OK. I will try not to let anything happen to you." Souku was watching the six year old become more and more scared.

"When your mother dropped you off at our house on Friday she had to leave for work right. Well she was going to New York for one day for a meeting. She told me it was going to be for one day. So here's the thing. The plane she was on was hi-jacked. She reached New York, but the plane hit the twin towers. She did not survive the plane crash. She is however in a better place now with your papa. The funerals tomorrow. There will be some officials to take you to a foster home. When On Saturday before you leave were having the family help you pack what ever you want to take and whatever you cant take, but want will stay in our attic. Then we will have a good bye party on Sunday. Then you have to leave on Monday to your new house. Don't worry. " Souku said not trying to cry in front of Amu.

"Are you OK Amu. Do you want anything. You can have anything you want. Just tell me." Souku said trying to get a word out of the motionless Amu.

She was expecting a sobbing Amu to cradle in her arms, but no. She just sat there with an expressionless face and not moving an inch. She was more mature for her age. When Amu opened her mouth Souku thought she was going to say something 'I hate everyone. Everyone I once had in life is now gone.', But no.

She just said "OK. I'll be going to get ready for the picnic now." The she went upstairs without another word. Souku thought this was to much for a six year old to handle.

* * *

Everyone had gotten ready for the beach within five minutes. Amu was silent the entire ride to the beach. No body dared to say a word. Amu didn't know that Ikuto and Utau knew about this. Ikuto and Utau promised their dad not to talk about it un-less he or Mom said so. When they arrived out Ikuto and Souku were the last to get out. Utau an Amu were already on the beach with Aruto. Utau and Amu were helping each other with the sun block. Amu had a fake smile on her face to not let others around her worry.

Souku took Ikuto to the side. She was talking to him about how Amu took the news about her mother being dead.

"Ikuto, I need you to talk to her. You were like her first best friends she has ever had. She will open up more to you. I need you to make her feel better about the situation. Talk to her when your alone. I'm giving you some time when we have the bon fire. You guys will be left alone so come back to the fire safely." Souku said bending sown on one knee to be face level with Ikuto.

"OK mother. I'll talk to her. She was quiet the entire ride and by the looks of it she has a fake smile. Only a retard with a half a brain wouldn't notice this." Ikuto said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Huh, didn't notice. I thought she was really happy." Souku said sounding pretty dumb.

"Like I said. Anyways, we better get going before they start getting suspicious," Ikuto said starting for the beach.

Souku was so proud. She had such a strong son. She can just imagine him bending down to be face level to her when he grew imagined him taller than how she is now. She thought she had the best son a mother could have.

The kids were playing in the water, but not to far. Only Ikuto and Aruto knew how to swim. Aruto says men need to know how to swim, because that is a fathers duty to teach his son. Soon they got out of the water and started eating for the picnic. There was toast, strawberries, blueberries, burgers, juices and made a sandwich with the Nutella and put some strawberry slices in between. Ikuto had a chicken sandwich with tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, and ketchup. Utau only had blue berries, strawberries, and one brownie. Amu and Ikuto shared a brownie together. They even split half and half of their sandwiches.

Soon after they started to prepare for the bon fire. Souku used the chance to come up with an excuse to get Ikuto to talk to Amu about how she feels. "Ikuto, Amu can you go get some sticks so we can start the fire. Utau and I will set up an area not to crowded. Don't stray off kids. Dad will be going to the car to get the things for the bon fire. Alright everyone move out!" Souku said in a proud voice on the last line. She has always wanted to say that.

Ikuto and Amu go in the opposite direction of everyone and just grab sticks from the ground while walking. They eventually got lost, but only Ikuto knew. He didn't say anything and tried to make Amu follow his way back to where they came from in hope to see his family on the empty beach now. Ikuto decided since he found his mother and sister looking for a spot on the beach and was not to far to be lost again he talked to Amu.

"Hey Amu."

"Yeah Ikuto" Amu said in a sad tone.

"So, did you have fun at the beach today?" Ikuto asked in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, I guess." Amu said, but them muttered something trying not to let Ikuto hear, but he heard anyways.

"But now I won't see you guys anymore." Amu mumbled

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard what happened and I'm sorry. I miss her too."

"NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE LOVED HER LIKE ME! AFTER MY DAD DIED OF CANCER YOU AND HER WAS ALL I HAD LEFT! NOW SHE'S GONE AND I HAVE TO MOVE TO SOME FOSTER HOME! I MIGHT NEVER SEE*SNIFF* YOU*SNIFF*AGAIN*!"

Amu let all her anger out on Ikuto. He gladly took it knowing it would help her. She needed to vent out on someone. Ikuto just suddenly had an idea in his head.

"You wont forget me ever? Right?" Ikuto said

"I don'd kno-..." Amu was interrupted when Ikuto took this chance to wrap her in a hug and kiss her on the cheek.

I did it. I kissed her. The girl who I know will always have a place in my heart. I am certain I wont forget her. Not after this. I kissed her on the cheek, because I did not want to steal her first kiss. Wait I just kissed Amu. What if she hates me. What if she kills me. Ikuto thought to him self. Then all of a sudden Amu hugged him.

"Thank you. I needed that. I don't know how I was going to do this without you. I will never forget you Ikuto. Never. I'm not going to cry about this new step in life. I will smile all the way to my new foster home. I hope to see you in the future." With that they hugged for one more minute.

"Oh and Ikuto, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I just didn't know what to do. Ikuto I miss her so much," Amu said now crying into Ikuto's shirt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she misses you to. She's in a better place with your father now. Let's head back before we get in trouble," Ikuto said while starting to lead Amu to some sticks to gather.

With that Ikuto and Amu collected a lot of sticks an Amu surprisingly had more than Ikuto. He guessed she was more into it now that he talked to her. He was glad he talked to her. Really glad. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes. They left a little around 10, because they had a funeral to attend tomorrow. When they got home It was 11:30, because Souku just had to stop to get Amu a black dress for the funeral. It was a silk Versachee dress with a black flower designs engulfing the entire dress. It was just above her knees with black leggings. Souku put all the kids to bed to get ready for the next morning. Amu fell asleep right away dreaming about her parents.

The next morning Amu was the first to be awaken. The Funeral didn't start for another two hours, but that didn't stop Amu. It was 8:00 am. Amu took a quick shower with her Strawberry shampoo/conditioner and lavender body wash. After that she applied _Dove_ lotion. She then went to Souku and Aruto's room to wake them up when their alarm clock started ringing.

"Hey Amu. Ready for the big day." Souku said

"Yep." Amu said popping the 'P'. Amu then went to go wake up Utau and Ikuto. Amu woke up Utau first and when she did she was startled thing it was Ikuto. Utau asked if Amu woke up Ikuto yet. Amu shook her head and Utau said yes. She was planning her revenge for what Ikuto did the morning after the sleep over. Utau told Amu to come watch how she wakes up Ikuto. Utau knew her brother had feelings for Amu so this was the perfect plan.

"Oh big brother. The social worker decided to take Amu early to her new foster home and she was crying that she didn't get to say good-bye." Utau said in a teasing voice near his ear.

Ikuto woke up right away looking around the room and then at the clock, to Amu right next to his bed side.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Ikuto said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

With that little stunt already long forgotten everyone got ready in one and a half hour. This saved about 10 minutes to eat some breakfast and then get to the funeral on time. When they arrived at the funeral no one from Amu's side of the family was there, because there was none still alive. There were some close friends to Midori and Amu. They began the funeral and now it was time for speeches. Souku went and so did Aruto. Now it was Amu's turn.

"Thank you all for coming here today for my mom and me. We thank you for your love and support. My friend and a friend of my mother who was like a sister told me "She's in a better place now with your father." I know to she is in heaven with father. I also know that even though I'm an orphan and my life is going to change drastically I will keep smiling. My mother was caring sweet and loving. She was very protective and I'm glad she was. The day before she died she had said "behave yourself." and kissed me. It was like a good-bye present to me from my mom forever. Thank you fro coming here today. I really appreciate it and I know my mom did to." Amu walked of the stage where her mom's casket was and sat down be-sides Ikuto.

"Pretty good speech. You loved your mom a lot. I bet she was glad she had a daughter like you." Ikuto whispered to Amu as the pastor said a few more words.

After that they buried Midori in Kyoto were Amu's dad was buried. They were put right next to each other, because Amu knew that this is what they would want. After this the social worker payed his respects to Midori and her husband. Then he went to Souku and Aruto. They talked for about 5 minutes until the social worker needed to talk to Amu about a few things.

"Hey little girl. What's your name?" The social worker asked.

"Amu Hinamori sir," Amu said politely to the man.

"Thank you Amu. Do you want to meet your new parents. Don't worry you wont be leaving yet. You have until Monday before you leave. OK, now go talk to them."

Amu went to go talk to them. They seemed pretty nice, but no one noticed anything suspicious about these foster talking to them for 10 minutes Amu had to go home now with Ikuto and Utau.

When they got home it was now around 4:30 pm. They made lunch and ate peacefully. Then since no one wanted to bother Amu about anything today they just watched T.V and did other random stuff until it was time for bed. When they went to bed it was around 9:30 pm. The kids didn't want to go to bed, but they did when they were told they had to help Amu pack up her house before they put it on the market. With this everyone went to bed not expecting what happened to a certain someone over night.

Amu woke up bright and early. She went to the bathroom and fixed her self up. It was only 8:00 am and she was so happy. She promised Ikuto she would be happy during the whole transition.

She put on some jean shorts and ankle boots. The shorts had little strings hanging down for design. Then her top was a shirt which was hot pink as the background. Then she had black polka dots all over the shirt. She had a few horizontal Black stripes at the top where her chest was. Then she wore a light sweater that wasn't really a sweater. It came up to her elbows and she buttoned only the middle leaving the top and bottom part of her shirt exposed. Basically she was cute as ever. Ikuto could not believe his eyes when he saw her.

Amu woke up everyone else up and they all filed up into the car after having some scrambled eggs before. Amu got to make some of the eggs, because today and tonight was going to be the last night for her to be with them. When they got to Amu's house they took the flat boxes in the trunk and started to build them up. Then they got into the house and started packing clothes and family memories. Since Amu couldn't take everything to her new house Souku said she would keep them in the attic until they meet in the near future again After about 3 hours of packing the entire house Amu only had like four boxes to take with her expecting her foster parents would have some of the things.

In box one Amu had clothes. In box two she had bathroom supplies like toothpaste and tooth brush. She also took her strawberry shampoo/conditioner, lavender body wash and her _Dove _lotion. She also put some of her makeup in box two. In box three was other things like a diary her stuffed bear her dad gave her before he died. She also put this lock that her mother gave her before she was born. In box four were some more clothes. Souku labeled them all with her handy dandy labeling machine.

After Amu got done they all went home and put almost half the boxes away in the attic, leaving four. Amu got the rest of her clothes from her drawer in Utau's room and packed them up as well. She showered and gave Souku her clothes she had been wearing all day to wash and pack. Amu wore regular clothes not wanting to pack anymore. When she came out of the shower all dried up she saw Utau was no longer in her room and neither was Ikuto in his. She came downstairs to have a big surprise.

Souku had made a big going away party. There was cake, streamers, and balloons every where. Everyone had a party hat. All of Amu's friends were here, even the guys. Everyone had also brought a gift for Amu causing her to get another box to pack them. Rima bought Amu a pair of heart earrings. Yaya bought Amu a silver necklace. Nedeshiko bought Amu a lose white dress and Yellow skirt to match. Utau gave Amu a friendship bracelet.

Kukai bought Amu a jersey. Naghiko bought Amu a girls kimono. Tadase bought Amu a soft pink heart pillow that was so fluffy it was like a cloud. Last, but not least Ikuto**MADE**Amu a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Amu in Kindergarten and Ikuto on that first day they talked to each other. The locket was in the shape of a heart. Inscribed on the back was _**'Never forget out friendship. I love you and always will. Ikuto' **_This gift brought tears to Amu's eye. She pulled Ikuto into a hug and said in a whisper "I love you to and I'll never forget our friendship ever." Amu dried up her tears and enjoyed the rest of her party.

Everyone woke up early the next morning to say good-bye to Amu before she got in the car to her new home. They lived far away, in another state. Amu was now no longer going to be living in California anymore, but in Kansas. That was to far for a visit. Everyone gave Amu a group hug and took the life out of her. They didn't know if they were going to see her or not so the night before at the party Souku took a photo. It was of all her friends and Souku's family. Then all of a sudden Souku remembers that photo she took at the sleep over. She ran into the house while Amu was giving individual hugs now.

Souku came back with a 3 strips of a picture. She had them face down and told her two kids and Amu to pick any of the three. Utau picked her own photo and Ikuto got Amu's. Amu picked the picture of Ikuto. With this they all hugged and waved as she left for the airport. They were not allowed to come, because the rest of the information is classified.

Ikuto went inside the house to his room and slumped down on his bed. He thought he was never going to see Amu again. She had to leave right after they both said 'I love you' to each other Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto wondered if Amu would do OK at her foster home with her new parents. He hoped the best for her and prayed to god he'd meet her again in the future. God actually fulfilled his wish, but not soon enough. With that Ikuto fell asleep saying 'I love you Amu. Goodnight. I hope your OK.'

Little did he know that Amu was in the scariest place on earth right now. She could not believe this. To think, the step dad and would be nice and now Amu was forced to stay silent. Whenever Amu's foster mom was home Amu would be able to have some peace.

* * *

_**10 YEARS LATER-**_

Ikuto woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He had to get ready for Seiyo high. Yep 10 years have passed. No one dares to talk about what has happened on that day 10 years ago. The year is now 2014. **(Lets just say the 9/11 incident happened in 2004 OK.)** Ikuto was 17 and his sister was 16. Amu was now 16 and has suffered so much and no one has a clue about it since her foster mother died of cancer. Ikuto went to the bathroom and got himself ready for school. He came downstairs only in his boxers hoping no one was in the kitchen. Wrong, his sister Utau was there.

"Ikuto, put some god damn clothes on!" A very flustered Utau said with a light pink blush on her face. Yep Utau can curse now. Ikuto and Utau went to school after getting ready. They rode to school on Ikuto's motorcycle, since he got his drivers licence last year. Ikuto thought today was just going to be another boring day at school. He even thought of skipping homeroom, because nothing ever important happened. However he thought for some reason he should go so he did. Boy oh boy was he in for a big old good surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Cliff Hanger again. I want at least 5 reviews or I wont update. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter. Right now it's 11:34 Pm. I have been writing this chapter from the minute I got home up until now. It may not seem like it, but it was. I worked so hard on making this. I even thought of making this chapter 2, but my friend would kill me if I didn't get them to high school in chapter 3. She says that's where all the romance happens. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra long for not making the other two chapters short. I know I rushed a bit in some scenes, but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Please review and if you have any tips please do put it in the review. I go back to edit each chapter after it's published. I remember telling one of my reader I would publish it before Saturday. Well I did. It's Only 11:38 Pm right now so it's still Friday. This chapter has like 6,355 words. I checked. Before when I was like half way done I said I was going to be in the 6,000's for this chapter. I knew it. Anyways r&amp;r.**


	4. Chapter 4- 10 Years and a Transfer?

**Author note-** **So guys. Anyways I heard from some of you saying it was sad. I tried not to give too much about her life away yet. I will way later on in the story. Any ways thanks for the reviews. I'm going to make the story meet up with the summary pretty soon. Warning the story rating is going to change, because of Ikuto and his perverted comments. I won't go off into the Lemon Zone, because I'm only 12 you know. So from here on out the story is rated T. Anyways I hope to get more reviews. They just make me so happy and I burst with joy, because I got no life. Lol sad me. Anyways time to thank my reviewers and give some ages. I also do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in the story, except for Random gay dude. All rights go to Peach-Pitt.**

_**BIG NEWS-**_

_**I have an editor. Uzumaki Naho. She's been helping fix all the mistakes in the story. Send her a shout out in the reviews or just PM her how awesome she is. You have been a big help in the making of the story. She is also now my official editor for the story.**_

* * *

**REVIEWS-**

_**UZUMAKI NAHO- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank's for the review. This chapter is not going to be that sad at all. Pretty funny. Chapter 2 killed me. Yes, after I read your review I just had to start chapter 4. I plan to update frequently. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**CupcakeCat05-Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank's for the review. I can understand why some people are picky. I'm to one who is picky with Stories and summary. I plan on making the story reach the summary soon. I promise you this will turn out into a great massive love story filled with all mad crazy stuff. Give the story a chance and you will be thankful you did. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**StarElsie- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again. I know how some of the readers are worried about Amu. Don't worry guys I would never let Amu die. Ikuto will save her from her misery, because at the time in first grade the Tsukiyomis were poor. Amu will be OK, well kinda. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Lofty Crane- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank you for the lovely review. You are a really good guesser. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel all giddy inside of me. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**thatwritersdream- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank you for this review. When I saw this I was literally squealing and jumping. I even went up to my mom and be like "See what you made me miss. She loves my story." I do plan on making Amu tell Ikuto what happened to her when they find out about... well i can't go spoiling the story now can I? Anyways thanks for the review and reading. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for the review again. I looked back and saw that I did use to many line breakers. I won't do that in this chapter. I'll use less. When you said I pulled off the third person point of view i felt awesome. I'll use third person point of view for all my chapters. Now that I know how you write third person point of view It's way easier. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Caren- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again. Don't worry Amu will never die like ever. I plan on making this chapter more funny. There will be a fair share of good and bad moments. It's what makes a story. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Ages are here-**_

_**Amu-16/Ikuto-17**_

_**Utau-16/Kukai-17**_

_**Yaya-16/Kairi-17**_

_**Rima-16/Naghiko-17**_

_**Nedeshiko-16/Tadase-17**_

_**Random gay guy-18 (didn't think I would be using him again. My sister said "Imagine if you use random gay guy again.") I have nothing against them.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- 10 years and Transfer Student?**

_**RECAP-**_

_**"Boy oh boy was he in for a big old good surprise."**_

* * *

Ikuto and Utau arrived at Seiyo high with a big rumble from Ikuto's motorcycle. The two siblings zoom over to the school parking lot. Ikuto parks his motorcycle in his parking spot his dad saved for him. Ikuto is the son of the principal who happens to be a famous violinist. His sister Utau is also now a famous singer. She got recognized in her 6th grade battle of the bands. Utau's friend got her a gig to do an opening act for the show and, because of her amazing voice many record labels wanted her. She chose 'Easter' as her record label.

Ikuto takes off his helmet to show sweat beads on his forehead. He shook his head from left to right while the early winter winds caressed his hair. This got squeals from his fan club. Sayya Yamabuki started the second day after Ikuto started high school.

"Kya! He's so hot. I want to be on that motorcycle with him" A girl in the fan club said

"I know right. I heard he only lets his sister on his motorcycle and doesn't let any girls near it" excluding the populars.

Ikuto hates it whenever girls always talk about him like that. He got this playboy role after his first day of high school. Now it's Junior year and even the seniors love him. Ikuto's captain of the basketball team. Basically he has a high school life any one would kill for. Why does he hate it? No one may ever know. The other 'Populars' walked over to Ikuto's motorcycle and chatted for a bit. The 'Populars' group was made up of 9 people. Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Naghiko, Nedeshiko, Tadase and Ikuto were in this group. However no one is dating each other.

"Hey Ikuto, you going to class today? I heard there is going to be a new transfer student from Kansas." Kukai said

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends if I feel like it." Ikuto replied in a cool manner.

"Hey come on. Let's head to homeroom. It's getting a bit too cold out here for Yaya." Yaya said earning a sweat drop from everyone.

"For the 15,246 time! Stop referring to yourself in third person." Utau screamed making Yaya flinch and start to sob yet once again.

"Hush little baby. Don't you cry. Um... here's a lollipop." Kairi said checking his own words while comforting Yaya.

With that Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Naghiko, Nedeshiko, and Tadase went to class. Since the teacher is always late, Ikuto decided to take his sweet little time to class. Ikuto went to his locker and got his books. Now he was heading for class without a worry in the world. Except for probably getting raped from a mob of girls since none of his friends are here to protect him.

**Where Amu Is-**

Amu woke up to have a mild headache and a sore back. There were some scars on her back. Amu took 1 Tylenol pill and got ready for school. Amu's uniform consisted of a red checkered plaid skirt. It's length is above her knees, but not to short. She wears a white tuck in shirt with a black tie that she leaves some space between her neck to match her outfit. She also wears a vest and there is a red cloth pinned to her left arm. She also wears a black hair clip. She decided on a high pony tail pinned by the hair clip. Then she has a black sock on her left shoe and a pink sock on the other shoe.

She went downstairs hoping her foster dad was not there. God listened to her prayers and Amu thought he was at some bar getting girls wasted. Amu couldn't care less about what the old bastard did as long as he wasn't home. Amu walked to her new school. She is a transfer student and goes to school on November 27th. Amu lives about 10 minutes from school by walking. She lives five minutes from school by car. Amu headed for school with her bag slung over her back. As she walked in the school gates some girls started squealing.

"Kya. It's 'Cool N Spicy'." A girl said.

"Look at her uniform. She is so cool." Another girl said.

Amu just ignored these comments and went to the principal's office. She stopped by the Secretary office and told the lady that she was here to see the principle. The Secretary let her into the principal's office. When Amu went in the principal told her to sit down. The principle had a shocked face when he saw Amu. Amu just said "Nice to meet cha..." Then she looked at the name tag at the front of the desk that read Tsukiyomi and finished her sentence by saying "...Principle Tsukiyomi."

"Hello Am- Hinamori. Here is your schedule. If you have any trouble just ask any student and I'm sure you will get all the help needed." Then she took her leave and headed for her homeroom. The principle wondered why Amu acted as if she never met him before. She was like a second daughter to him and he was like her father after the death of her first father. He just ignored it knowing Ikuto might know something, purposely making all her classes with him. Oh how devious the man was.

Amu was now on her way to homeroom. The thing was that she didn't know where it was. She took another look at the schedule.

_**Hinamori Amu- Age 16, Junior**_

_**Am Homeroom- Mr. Nikaido- rm 105**_

_**1st period- Adv. Math- Mr. Phillip- rm 116**_

_**2nd period- Science- Mr. Marshall-rm 127**_

_**3rd period- Health- Ms. Falzarano- rm- 208**_

_**4th period- Study hall- Mr. Paulen- rm 125**_

_**5th period- E.L.A- Ms. Sapp- 108**_

_**6th period- Lunch**_

_**7th/8th period- Gym- Ms. Peirman/ Mr. Schrier**_

_**Pm Homeroom- Mr. Nikaido- rm 105**_

**Back to where Ikuto is-**

Ikuto got his things and headed for Homeroom. As he was walking the halls were still crowded. His little beauty walk to class was disrupted when he was by the water fountain where there is a turn by the double doors. A girl had walked into him. They both fell down to the ground. Ikuto decided to help her pick up her books. Along the way he saw her schedule. When he read her name he looked up to the girl and saw her pink hair now down her back. Her hair was in a pony tail, but her hair was so long. It was waist length. Then all of a sudden flash backs of Amu came to his head

_**Flash back-**_

_"She hugged Ikuto once more and whispered a 'Thank you' in his ear." __**(Chapter 1)**_

_"Hey Amu. Lets see... You pick out the drink that I want the most and I pick out the one you want the most. OK." Amu replied by saying_

_"Sure. I already have the drink you want, drilled into my mind." __**(Chapter 2)**_

_"Amu asked me if I was going to visit her and Utau during the sleep over. I replied by saying "Yes. I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?" (__**Chapter 2)**_

_"Ikuto and Amu were cuddling each other while legs entangled. Ikuto's arm was on top of her while her arm was below him. Ikuto then saw her cute face and smiled at her."__**(Chapter 3)**_

_"You wont forget me ever? Right?" Ikuto said "I don't kno-..." Amu was interrupted when Ikuto took this chance to wrap her in a hug and kiss her on the cheek. "__**(Chapter 3)**_

_"Last, but not least Ikuto __**MADE**_ _Amu a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Amu in Kindergarten and Ikuto on that first day they talked to each other. The locket was in the shape of a heart. Inscribed on the back was __**'Never forget our friendship. I love you and always will. Ikuto' **__This gift brought tears to Amu's eye. She p_ulled Ikuto _into a hug and said in a whisper "I love you to and I'll never forget our friendship ever." Amu dried up her tears and enjoyed the rest of her party."__**(Chapter 3)**_

_**Flash back over-**_

Ikuto saw that Amu was going after this book and he went after it to. This ended up with his hand over hers. Then he went a bit closer to her hear. He whispered into her ear saying "Nice panties, didn't know you like lace."

"Perverted bastard!" Amu yelled getting the attention of everyone. Then she slapped him causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"No girl and I mean no girl has ever done that to me before. I am so getting back at her.", Ikuto thought to himself while his hand was on his left cheek.

Then Amu said "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." and sped off only to be stopped by the same boy.

"105 is that way." Ikuto said pointing to the double doors that lead to another hallway.

"Thanks." Amu said sheepishly feeling bad for hitting him. She silently cursed herself for venting out her anger on some random person for what her father did to her the night before. As the two headed for class Ikuto walked in class and Nikaido was at the door before Amu could get in.

"Ah, Himamori. Your the new student right? Wait out here, and when I call your name come in and introduce yourself OK." Nikaido said.

"Names _Hinamori." _Amu emphasized the 'N' in her name as the teacher walked in to class.

Nikaido sat down at his desk and told the students to quiet down. As they did he stood up and said

"As some of you may know there is going to be a transfer student. She is waiting outside. Please come in now!" Nikaido said the last sentence a bit louder so Amu could hear.

As Amu walked in some girls said "Kya! It's Cool N spicy!"

"I can't believe she's in our class!" Another said.

All the boys were dumbstruck by her beauty. Some girls were sending death glares now that they know none of the boys would pay attention to them anymore. The other half of the girls were fawning over her. Amu however ignored all and started her introduction.

"Names Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha." Amu said in her 'Cool N Spicy' tone. This caused even more fan girl squeals. Sayya was no where near impressed of the girl.

"Himamori you can go sit next Tsukiyomi, on his left. Tsukiyomi raise your hand please." Nikaido said.

Amu walked over to Tsukiyomi, also where the other 'Populars' sat and took the window seat. Since it was only homeroom they got to do whatever they wanted. Amu just sat in her seat. She took out her MP3 player and headphones. She put the left ear in and kept the other out. She put her head down with her hands folded and used it as a pillow. She faced the window and closed her eyes.

**Five minutes later-**

Ikuto saw that the new girl had fallen asleep. He knew the bell was going to ring in like 10 seconds so he decided to wake her up... Ikuto style. He took out her ear plug and put his face near her ear. He blew on it. The girl flew out of her seat an landed on the ground. This happened as everyone was leaving so no one really noticed.

"Why in the Hell did you do that." Amu yelled in a whisper to Ikuto.

"Cuz the bell rang and you were asleep, so I decided to wake you up." Ikuto said like it was nothing.

"You could have shook me a little or call my name. Why'd you have to go and be a pervert and blow in my ear?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ikuto said with a fake pout on his face.

"Whatever." Amu said clearly pissed off. She put her electronics away and headed for the door. Little did she know Ikuto was following her.

Amu was aimlessly walking the halls in search of math class. She saw two guys and asked them for directions.

"Hey there you lost? If you are I can so you where to go." Guy number 1 said

"Yeah yeah. Do whatever you want. I don't care what you do to her." Gay dude whispered to Guy number 1 as he headed for his class. The Gay dude clearly didn't seem interested in the girl, because well... he's gay.

"Well?" Guy number 1 said.

"Sure. Can you take me to room 116?"

"Anything for you." Guy number 1 said in a flattery voice. Ikuto followed him and Amu, because where he was taking her was no math class.

After some time Amu asked where they're going. He just then pinned her to the wall and said "You really are stupid you know. Why would you follow a random guy you don't know to a place where there are no cameras?" Guy number 1 said as he started a trail a butterfly kissed down her neck. He had used his legs to pin her legs to the wall so she couldn't knee him in the 'Area'.

Once Ikuto saw he pinned her to the wall he, made a run for it. He got enraged and grabbed the guy by the collar once he started kissing her. Then he punched they guy in the nose so many times he was bleeding and begging for mercy.

"Next time I see you anywhere near her... well you wouldn't want to know what's going to happen to you." Ikuto said with a scary tone while sending a death glare to the badly beaten boy on the floor in a fetal position.

Ikuto turned around after he let the guy go to see a shocked Amu. She had tears rolling down her cheek with her mouth open. Ikuto walked up to her and hugged her for the first time in 10 long years.

"Who are you?" is what Amu said to Ikuto. Ikuto just froze. She was wearing the necklace he gave her 10 years ago, yet she didn't even know him.

"It's me Ikuto. Don't tell me you forgot me." Ikuto said in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know an Ikuto." Amu said in a sympathetic voice.

"It's OK. Come on let's head to class. The teacher will get mad." Ikuto said while walking to class. Amu was following close behind.

* * *

When they got to rm 116 Ikuto had to knock on the door, because it was locked. A student named Shakira opened the door (**My BFF) **and sat back down. The teach took both Ikuto and Amu to the corner for privacy. However all the students gave their undivided attention to the three.

"Why were you guys late?" Asked Mr. Phillips.

"Sorry. Amu is the new student. She didn't know where to go and she didn't have her schedule on hand. It was somewhere in her bag so it took sometime to find it. Then she showed me and that's why we're..." Ikuto took a glance at his watch and said "... five minutes late to class." Ikuto finished off lying right through his teeth.

Mr. Phillips said they were excused with Amu being new and all since Ikuto helped her. Amu was shocked to see Ikuto lie to a teacher. She has never done that before. Amu sat besides Ikuto and got out their textbooks and began working on the problem. Then just when everything was going well Sayya just had to go and ruin it all.

"I bet new girl was trying to make a move on my Ikuto and he rejected her. Then he got himself late trying to get rid of her and then he felt pity for her so he saved her sorry but. Am I right or am I right girls?" Sayya said in a snotty voice. She said it in a whisper so the teacher couldn't hear, but just loud enough for Amu and Ikuto to hear. Amu was not affected by this, but Ikuto was.

One he was not Sayya's and never will be. Two she just spoke bad about his Amu. Yep Ikuto wasn't Sayya, but Amu was his.**(This sounds so** **corny**) Ikuto decided to go and pass a note to Amu.

_***Hey Amu. You Ok with what happened earlier in the hall?*- Ikuto**_

_***Yep. All fine.*- Amu**_

_***No you're not. I can see it in your eyes.*- Ikuto**_

When Amu got this note she blushed thinking about how much this boy cares.

_***No really. I am fine. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you.*- Amu**_

_***Oh. So now you love me?*-Ikuto**_

This is where Amu got infuriated that a note wasn't going to do the trick. She stood up in the middle of the lesson and said "Never will I ever love you! You're just... Ugh!" Amu said loudly the teacher had shock written all over his face. Amu then ran out of class with her books and bag. She headed wherever her legs took her. Mr. Phillips gave Ikuto the look that said _Go-Talk-To-Her. _Ikuto did so and took his belongings.

Ikuto ran after Amu and she quickened her pace. Ikuto's long legs really helped him in the chase. Amu didn't know where she was going so he decided to make her run to a dead end. One Amu slowed down a bit Ikuto caught up and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her up to a wall behind her so she couldn't run off again.

"Ahh! What the he-" Amu started to scream, but was then cut off by a hand placed over her mouth.

"Hey! Calm down, It's just me. Anyways why'd you run off?" Ikuto said not noticing the position they're in.

"Tmph yumph hpmh omphf." Amu said with her words muffled by the same hand.

"What?" Ikuto said still not noticing his hand covering her mouth. Then he removed his hand noticing she was blushing.

"I said "Take you hand off.", Amu said a bit mad.

"Ok now answer my question from before." Ikuto said trying not to let Amu change the subject.

"Well, I screamed, because I thought I lost you while we were running and then someone comes grabs my shoulder so yeah. Second I ran out of class, because all eyes were on me and if I just sat down everyone would have just laughed and I don't like the attention. So I ran out of class." Amu said making everything she just did sound like anyone else would have done the same.

_**(A.N.- I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS PART SO SORRY IF IT IS SUCKS.)**_

"Well class is going to be over in like 2 minutes so we can just stay out here until then. Oh yeah I know no one in math class is in science class." Ikuto said

"Ok. Well... now what?" Amu said trying to find something to do.

"I don't know. How about you and me go to the supply closet and-" Ikuto said being interrupted by Amu.

"Lalalalal! I don't and can't hear anything!" Amu said putting her ears in her fingers and moving in circles.

Ikuto just chuckled at this and then the bell rang signaling it's second period. Amu stopped just knowing a student might see her, just embarrassing herself even more. Science class went by in a flash. Since there was a new student Mr. Marshall decided to be funny and show her his 'Magic'. They were good, but Amu wasn't very interested. Next there was health class.

The teacher was on the unit about the human body and other gross stuff. She had passed everyone a condom saying it's regulation for every high school student in the state of California to have them.

Ikuto decided to be class clown and took a handful saying "Thanks. I was running out. This might last me the whole week." Ikuto said like it was nothing.

This got a glare coming from Amu who just happened to be sitting right next to him. She had a disgusted look on her face. Amu went back to paying attention to class while Ikuto was daydreaming. His daydream was interrupted when he saw a baby doll placed down in the middle of him and Amu.

Ikuto just said "What the hell." Quietly so only Amu could hear. She groaned and explained what the baby was for. Ikuto just smirked.

After class was over it was time for Study hall which Ikuto always always skips. He didn't see the point in the class. Either go to the class and be lectured about how bad the students are. Or go to a classroom where the teacher lets you to finish work. Just as long as you're not in the Hallways.

Ikuto took Amu's arm and dragged her through a mob of students. Amu only managed to get out the words "Where... are ... you... taking-", because the loud students canceled out her voice. Ikuto took Amu up two flights of stairs only to meet a gate.

"Ha. How you going to get-" Amu was saying only to be interrupted by Ikuto pulling out a key from his pocket.

Ikuto seemed to know what Amu was thinking and said "Being friends with the class president has its perks." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Oh how Amu so wished to smack that smirk off his face. "Don't you know how to smile?" Amu said in a curious way.

"I used to." Ikuto said and that was all. Amu and Ikuto set their things up by the little room that looked like a control room. After they set their things by the wall they walked over to the railing taking in the early winter breeze. It was pretty silent. That was until a baby started crying for milk.

"Wahwahwahhwah!" A plastic baby started screaming. Amu thought it needed milk so she got the pretend milk and started to feed the baby while resting her back against the wall by all their things. Amu was soon dozing off and before she knew it she was asleep. Her neck to the right with no support. Ikuto saw this and made Amu's head go to his lap and her legs by his. Then he pulled Amu up a bit so she was laying on his chest.

Soon she was snuggling in his chest like a ball. "Just like old times." Ikuto said to himself. The baby calmed down and was silent. He set the baby aside and he himself fell asleep with Amu in his arms.

* * *

**A.N.- So. How'd you guys like the story. I hope that was enough amuto for now. There will be way more amuto in the upcoming chapters. So if you want them then review. I want to see if I can get another 5 reviews. Anyways 3 more days of school for me. I want to really thank my editor of the story **_**Uzumaki Naho. **_**You've been great help girl. Want the next chapter before this Thursday then get reviewing. Oh yeah I'm changing the title of this story from "Love from Kindergarten to High school" To "love always finds a way" tomorrow at 06/24/14. I decided the new title better suited the story.**


	5. Chapter 5- First Day Of School

**AN-Hey guys. Thanks for reading chapter 5. I really adore the reviews. Some reviews were kinds funny and others made me feel so happy, because you guys are saying you love the story and all that good stuff. Anyways everyone has the same age as before. Now time to thank some people. First off I want to thank my editor **_**Uzumaki Naho. **_**She helped me a lot in chapter 4. Anyways time to reply to some reviews. Oh yeah I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters in the story.**

**Big News-**

**So here's the thing. My editor **_**Uzumaki Naho **_**had to do some things so she is going to be busy for a while. I have this new editor for the time being and her name is **_**EWhiteOwl18.**_**I thank the both of them for helping me on this chapter. Uzumaki helped a bit, but since she is busy I needed another to edit the rest. I thank both people.**

* * *

**REVIEWS-**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 4-**_

**I think you should re read the chapter after I post it, because I may have forgotten some things. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for helping me like always.**

_**Shakira Ur Sis- Chapter 1-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I know the first chapter didn't really make any sense. That's why I tried to make up for it by taking them to high school as quick as possible. Hope you like the chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 4-**_

**Don't we all. You will get to know more about her dad in the future. The story needs to develop a bit more. I hope you like the chapter.**

_**reine- Chapter 4-**_

**You're going to find out in the future. Like I said the story has to develop for you to find out. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. This story is going to turn out into something you have never imagined. Some parts will be cheesy while others are made up from my imagination. You are not going to regret going onto my story. Hope you like this chapter**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the cute review. This story is only going to get cuter. Hope you like this chapter. Review again.**

_**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. It's OK. You don't have to review all the time. Your review made me laugh at the last part. "...it confused me if he did or did not remember our precious pinkette." The part that made me laugh was precious pinkette. Anyways you'll get to know soon. As for the format I like to write like this. You may not think it's right, but I like this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**BIG NEWS-**_

**As some of you may have noticed I changed the title of the story from "Love from kindergarten to high school" to "Love always finds a way". I thought this title suited the story more. Also I have started a new story. Check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- First Day Of School:**

**RECAP**

_**"Soon she was snuggling in his chest like a ball. "Just like old times." Ikuto said to himself. The baby calmed down and was silent. He set the baby aside and he himself fell asleep with Amu in his arms."**_

* * *

Ikuto awoke from his sleep when he began to hear students go across the campus. He tried to get up, but Amu was on top of him. He chuckled a bit. When he started to shake her a bit she stirred a bit. When she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't against the wall anymore. Instead there was something warm under her. She turned her head to see Ikuto smirking and now she was blushing madly.

"What the hell. When did I get on you?!" Amu asked getting up from his lap and gathering her things. Ikuto growled a bit when she got the baby doll from hell.

"Why must you take that baby with you?" Ikuto asked clearly annoyed

"Cause if we don't take care of it we fail the quarter. Plus I always wanted to know how it..." Amu mumbled the last part so Ikuto couldn't hear.

"What'd you say. I didn't quite hear that." Ikuto said with his famous smirk.

"I said I always wanted to know how it felt to take care of a baby." Amu said embarrassed with a blush taking over her face.

"Oh I thought you said you always wanted to have a baby with-" Ikuto started saying, but was cut off by the first bell ringing signaling it was time for E.L.A. to begin. They had four minutes to run downstairs and go to class. Ikuto and Amu got all their things in a hurry. Then she got dragged by Ikuto, because she didn't know where class was and Ikuto didn't have time to explain.

Ikuto and Amu made it to class breathless with a minute to spare. This class only had Ikuto and Amu. There was no Sayya or the 'Populars'. Nope this was the worst class in the entire school. Class 612 for this teacher every haunting day. There was a different class number for each class room you're in.

**(A.N.- From this point on the E.L.A class is based on my class and the names are real.)**

When Amu and Ikuto came hand in hand to class the students went silent and stared at the two. Ikuto let go right away and went to his seat, which was not next to Amu. The class had a soccer ball they were tossing around. From three corners and Amu being in the middle, Ikuto was really worried she was going to get hit in the head. The girl right next to Amu was Maria. She had long black hair that went past her waist, it was silky and smooth. She had it in a pony tail. Maria was not a girl you wanted to mess with.

Azzedine or 'Mike' as some people liked to call him was being a snobby little brat. He was running around the room also playing soccer. He was playing with David and Joseph. As Amu was getting warned about how the teacher is she was getting worried. They had said lots of things. They said how she smoked and how she would always yell.

The teacher never yelled at Ikuto, because he would get all of his work on time. As Amu was getting to know everyone better the soccer ball was headed in her direction. Ikuto took notice to this and yelled out Amu's name.

She caught the ball with one hand and the class became dead silent. She also had a confused look on her face and was speechless like the rest. Then Kerly said "Well that was weird." Then her best friend Jasmin said "Yep."

Amu passed the ball back to Dippy who gave it to Azzedine. They didn't play anymore, because after that little event the teacher came in and ruined the atmosphere in the classroom. With her in the room there was now a new aura.

Ms. Sapp, the teacher noticed a new student and asked for her basic information as an emergency card. She got Amu started with selecting a book and telling her what supplies she needed. Amu thought the woman was being ridiculous.

As class went on Amu never glanced once at Ikuto, much to his disappointment. Amu was now being used as a bridge for passing notes to the other side of the room. The girls at her table would give her a note to give to this girl Roxy, or Reem. Then she would receive a letter back and gave it to the girls at Amu's table. She never peeked once, because she didn't want to be called nosy. She also didn't want to be a snitch when the teacher left and everyone went crazy. Then as soon as the teacher came in everyone went silent. They were either reading or writing.

The class went by fast and since the teacher was crazy she made Amu catch up on _**Everything.**_She had about one month to catch up and then she would be on track with the class. When the bell rang signaling time for lunch. Some kids had to stay, because they had lunch detention for not turning in homework. Amu thought Ms. Sapp was better than her foster dad.

Ms. Sapp dismissed the class by certain people and by tables. Everyone was dismissed except for Amu. Ikuto waited outside the class for the pinkette. The teacher just needed to talk about how the class works and what she needs. When Amu left the class door she sighed in relief from being released from the hell class.

* * *

Ikuto showed her down to the cafe where all the other students where. Since everyone was already silent and sitting down waiting for their food all eyes were on Amu and Ikuto. They walked to their designated tables, because the damn principal likes to be organized. This is high school god dammit, Ikuto thought to himself.

As soon as they were allowed to talk many of the boys started flirting with Amu. Ikuto made his way over to Amu only to be stopped by his sister. Utau took Amu to the 'Populars' table. The girls were the only ones there at the time.

"Hey Amu. I was wondering if you would like to come to a sleepover tonight at my house?" Utau said making Amu surprised. She had heard rumors saying she has a brother complex for Ikuto. Amu thought Utau was going to threaten her to stay away from Ikuto or something close to that, but no. Instead she invites Amu to a sleepover. In fact her first one in 10 years. She forgot what to even do.

"I'm also bringing Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko." Utau included.

Amu didn't know what to say and didn't want to come off rude so she agreed. Now all Amu had to do was convince her foster dad.

Ikuto saw that the girls were talking for too long so he took matters into his own hand. He went up to the group of girls and said "Sorry girls, but I have some business with this one." Ikuto said gesturing to Amu with his hand slung over her shoulder. With that he dragged her off to the roof top.

After they reached the roof without being caught, (and even though if they were caught it wouldn't matter considering he was the son of the principle) Ikuto set his things down and was just walking over to a bench. Amu had an _are-you-kidding-me _look on her face. Ikuto just sat down on a bench by the end of the roof that could look over the campus. The kids were let out of the cafe during lunch break as long as they stayed on campus.

Amu had forgotten her lunch, because she was in a rush from home and there was no way she was going to go back all the way down the stairs and back up. Her stomach growled making her face blush with a tint of pink of embarrassment.

"Want some?" Ikuto asked gesturing to his lunch bag, with a chuckle.

"S-sure." Amu said nervous.

They sat next to each other and ate. Then Amu remembered that she was dragged up here.

"Hey? What business did you have with me?" Amu asked standing up with one hand on her hip and the other hanging off to the side.

"None. Just thought the girls were bothering you." Ikuto said while he kept on eating.

"They weren't bothering me." Amu said in a mad tone. After that Amu just went back to taking really small bites of Ikuto's food.

"What You afraid of getting fat?" Ikuto said with clear joy.

"I'm not fat you fag ball." Amu said checking out her last word to see if it made any sense.

"I didn't say you were fat, and 'fag ball'? Seriously?" Ikuto said with his hands up in the air in defense.

They ate in silence and it was consuming Amu. Her thoughts began to wonder back to the sleepover. She thought about how she never had a sleepover, because Kain wouldn't let her. Then that led to how he treated her. Her mind was filling with all types of thoughts now. She wanted all the pain he was giving her to just stop.

"What ever. Hey Ikuto?" Amu said getting Ikuto's attention.

"Yes." Ikuto said for her to continue.

"How would you feel if I...die" Amu said the last part in a whisper hoping Ikuto didn't hear.

Ikuto's face lit up in udder shock. He just got Amu back and he wasn't going to let her just slip away. No he wouldn't. Not again.

"What!? Never? I won't allow it." Ikuto said now hugging Amu.

"Calm down. It was just a thought. I just had a feeling to jump off the roof and be done with life." Amu said like it was nothing

"That's it. Were done. Let's go downstairs. You're not coming back up here, because I'm afraid you might actually jump when I'm not looking." Ikuto said in a joking manner.

After that Amu took the baby doll and left the roof with Ikuto. By the time they came downstairs to the first floor there were students coming up from the cafe. Ikuto realized that it was 7th period so he took Amu to the gym.

* * *

The gym teacher, Ms. Pierman told all the students to sit at the bleachers. After some lecturing about how they didn't put the equipment away yesterday she dismissed them to the locker rooms. Amu had to go talk to the gym teacher about not having the gym uniform. She was excused for the whole month as long as she could find something to resemble the uniform. She can't really do most activities in a skirt.

After everyone was done changing the gym teacher said there is going to be a fitnessgram assessment today. The exam included sit ups, push ups, and the pacer, which is like a running race. Then they had to scale you for your weight and height.

**(A.N. I'm using a little scene from 'My Tomboy Girlfriend' for this. I use it, because it was so good. Please don't get mad at me for this.)**

Ikuto and Amu got paired up together. Everyone spread throughout the gym. One person in each pair had a stop watch. They were instructed to give their partners two minutes for each activity. Amu was going first so she got down on the floor. Ikuto held her foot and when he told her to start she began.

She wasn't very good with the sit ups. She couldn't even lift up herself just a little bit. Ikuto started to smirk at 1 minute and 15 seconds.

Amu got irritated by that smirk. 'Can he not go without smirking for more than 5 minutes?' She thought to herself.

"What're you smirking at?" Amu asked glaring while failing badly at doing a sit up.

"Oh nothing. Oh Amu, I must say, I really like your panties." Ikuto said with his smirk growing.

"PERVERT!" Amu said causing everyone's attention towards them while the teachers were busy elsewhere. Then Ikuto said "Times up. My turn, Oh yeah you did 3 sit ups." Like it was nothing.

Amu realized that the shorts she was wearing when she changed in the locker room was a little big at the end where her legs holes are. Amu got up and took the stopwatch from him. Ikuto told Amu to hold him down hard and keep count.

When she said start he was going up and down so fast. Amu was amazed. When it was two minutes she said times up. The Ikuto said "How...many...did...I...do?" Ikuto asked on between breaths.

Amu wasn't keeping count so she thought he did around 100 something.

"You did 127." Amu said

"Ok. Get on the floor. Time for you to do some push ups." Ikuto said taking back the stop watch.

Amu got on the floor in the push up position. When Ikuto said "GO" she got up, but when she had to go back only her waist and below went down. Ikuto just had to comment at this.

"Why're you humping the ground?" Ikuto asked while chuckling

"What!?" Amu asked. Her face was so red it brought shame to tomatoes.

"You're supposed to use your entire body. Plus the way you were doing it, made it look like you were humping the ground." Ikuto said as if it were obvious.

"Ugh. What ever. How many did I do?" Amu said.

"6. Now prepare to be amazed." Ikuto said with a smug grin on his face.

After being amazed that Ikuto could do 203 push ups in two minutes it was time for the pacer. There were different groups since there was not enough space for everyone. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to go. Once their group lined up to start the pacer everyone was cheering for Ikuto.

"Kya. Ikuto you can do it!" A fan girl screamed followed by many others.

"Good luck." Ikuto said to Amu

"You're going to need it." Amu said with a smirk. Boy she's been spending to much time with Ikuto.

"GO!" Mr. Schrier the other gym teacher said.

It was now 5 minutes into the game and most people have gotten eliminated. The only people still running were Ikuto and Amu. It was the 206th lap. Neither of them were out of breath.

On the 208th lap Ikuto couldn't take it anymore so he dropped to the floor. Amu was on her 209th lap and was about to break the school record. That was until the entire gym went quiet. She stopped right before she passed the line for the 210th lap and turned around to see Ikuto on the floor. She instead ran to Ikuto on the other side of the gym.

"Wake up! I said 'Wake up'! Stupid, stupid idiot, I said Wake up." Amu said this all while now grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking his head violently back and forth.

Amu was replied with a groan of pain.

"Stop... shaking." Was all Ikuto said

"Oh. Sorry." Amu immediately let go and told the teacher she would take Ikuto to the nurse's office by herself. The teacher let her go with Ikuto hanging on the side of her shoulder. He was heavy, but she kept that to herself for the short distance to the nurse. Good thing she was down the corridor.

After Ikuto was taken care of and awake Amu told him to take the baby to his house. She didn't say why and was out in a rush. She needed to get home as fast as she could. She was 15 minutes late. She met up with Utau by the school gates saying she was coming over to her house in one hour. With that Amu ran for her house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Amu said walking up the stairs to be greeted by Kain at the top.

"Where were you?" Kain, her step father asked clearly drunk.

"At school. I was taking care of some things, because it was my first day." Amu said scared that her words would bring her punishment.

Amu went to her room as fast as she could. It was a small room. There was one closet and a dresser for her clothes and others. She has a small bed. She also has a desk for work. Then there's a balcony she has, but never uses. She has a pink curtain her loving foster mother, Sarah left her. She uses the curtain to cover the balcony window. She doesn't have any neighbors. She lives in a secluded place.

Amu got her bag ready with pajamas. She had a pink fluffy heart pillow. She forgot how she got it or who gave it. **(A.N. check chapter 2.) **There was a smaller heart in the middle as a design. Amu doesn't know why, but she sleeps with it every night. Almost as if it were very important to her. Then she has this pink blanket with cupcakes scattered around the blanket. She kept it for the same reason as the pillow. She put on this locket in the shape of a heart. She could tell there were words on the back, but for some reason it was painted over. She also couldn't get it to open.

Amu fixed her hair into a low ponytail and pinned it with a black X clip. She went downstairs. She planned on to just go out the door. Instead Kain who was in the living room watching T.V saw she was heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going Missy?" Kain asked with a scary smirk.

"Friends house. Sleep over. Just girls." Amu answered like a robot.

After much arguing and a few slaps later Kain agreed. Kain made a deal with Amu saying she has to return a favor to him later on. Amu agreed so she could get out of the house as soon as possible.

Amu walked at out of the house and took out her smartphone. She text Utau.

*I just got out of the house. Where do you live?*- Amu

*Wait. Just tell me where you live. I live an hour away from school.*- Utau

*_Address_*-Amu

*Thanks. I'll have someone pick you up*- Utau

*Ok.*-Amu

*He should be there in about 10-15 minutes.*-Utau

Amu thought about this. If Utau lives an hour away from school then how can her ride come within 10-15 minutes. Amu's thoughts were interrupted when a limo came at the front of her driveway. A guy in a tuxedo who looked old came out of driver's seat and opened the back seat door for her.

When Amu sat down and the car started arms snaked around her waist. Before Amu could open her mouth to scream for help a hand was put over her mouth. Amu froze at his touch. She stayed quiet and afraid the guy had a weapon. Then he spoke.

"Yo." A husky voice said in a seductive tone.

Amu loosened up knowing who this dreaded _'Kidnapper'_ is. He removed his hand.

"What are you doing Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Awe. I like it when you call me Ikuto. Anyways, Utau told me to come pick you up." Ikuto fake pouted at the first part then had a smirk at the last line.

"Why would Utau tell you-" Amu began to say, but then thought about more as to why would Utau get Ikuto to pick her up.

"You're her brother and you guys live in the same house." Amu mumbled to herself.

"Yep." Ikuto said popping the 'P'.

The pair arrived at Ikuto's house after a few perverted comments by said man. Ikuto escorted Amu out of the limo. Amu was in complete awe of how big Ikuto's house was. He just smirked.

A maid opened the door and bowed to Ikuto.

"Welcome home master Tsukiyomi." The maid said while leading them to the living room. Ikuto dismissed the maid and now he was alone with Amu.

"So. Here we are. All alone. No one to save you." Ikuto said with a playful smirk.

"Don't you ever smile. You douche bag." Amu said while playfully punching Ikuto on the arm.

Then Ikuto pounced on Amu, pinning her to the couch. She had such a shocked face while he had a devious smirk.

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked

"Were you not trying to tempt me with your outfit?" Ikuto asked innocently.

Then Utau came down the stairs to see if Amu got here yet. Utau screamed at the sight in her living room.

"IKUTO! What the hell? Were you trying to rape my friend?!" Utau asked glaring daggers in his direction

"It's not rape if she likes it." Ikuto said simply

"There's no way in hell I like this, so yeah it's rape!" Amu replied yelling at Ikuto

Utau pulled Ikuto off of Amu and dragged her upstairs. Amu was greeted by Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko in pajamas.

"Yaya's got to use the bathroom. I won't be out for a while." Yaya yelled all while doing this weird dance from side to side to the bathroom.

"Just change here. I'm going to get us some snacks." Utau told Amu

Utau got her phone and sent a text. Amu was looking in her bag for her pajamas. When she got out her clothes she stripped of her clothes to her under garments. Then all of a sudden there was feet shuffling upstairs to the door of the girls.

"Utau. I got the food. I'm coming in." Ikuto said before he could hear the protest of the other girls behind the door.

Everyone was paralyzed. Ikuto was staring at Amu and she was staring back. The other three girls were frozen on spot. Amu had on only underwear and was in the middle of putting on her shirt. Which means right now half her bra was showing.

Yaya came out of the bathroom getting everyone to look at her.

"Did Yaya miss something?" She asked nervously.

After Amu took into account of what just happened she grabbed Pillows off the bed and started throwing them at Ikuto's face. He started falling back and got out of the room with Amu running towards the door. The door got slammed in his face and his butt hit the floor.

"What just happened?" Ikuto said to himself and retreated to his room.

Amu finished putting on her clothes and sat down on the edge of Utau's bed by the other girls.

"Yaya wants to do something fun." Yaya said in third person once again.

"How about we invite some friends over."Utau offered with the same devious smirk on her face.

"How about we not?" Nadeshiko and Amu said

"As long as there's fun, I'm OK." Yaya said looking in Rima's bag for candy.

Rima took out a Kit-Kat bar from her pocket and gave it to Yaya.

Oh I don't like where this is going, Amu thought to herself.

"Then it's final. I'm inviting the boys." Utau said making this conversation have an end to it.

Utau text Kukai, and told him

*Hey. Utau here. I'm having a sleepover. Invite the other boys. Come to my place as soon as you can.;)*-Utau

*OK. See ya there. I'm bringing Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase.;)*-Kukai

"Alright, now. Nagi, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai are going to be here soon. Until then lets have a...-" Utau said this while putting her phone down. Then she grabbed her pillow at the end and said "...PILLOW FIGHT!"

She swung it at Yaya, but she ducked so instead of her getting whacked, Rima got the blow.

"Oh you're going to get it." Rima said with a fiery glint in her eyes.

"Should we... I don't know... stop them?" Nadeshiko asked Amu.

"I don't think we should get in the middle of this." Amu replied hiding behind a couch so she doesn't get hit.

There were screams head though the entire mansion. Then there was a doorbell. The girls all scrambled for a brush and combed their hair fiercely to get rid of the tangled messes. Ikuto answered the door to his friends and after he was told why they're here he led them upstairs to his sisters room.

"Utau your guest are here. I'm coming in."Ikuto said this time waiting for her to let him in. He was also mad that she invited boys over without permission from him at least.

"Ok. Come in." Utau's voice came

The guys came into her room like they owned the place. Everyone greeted each other and talked.

"Yaya said Yaya wanted to have some fun." Unfortunately Yaya said.

"How about truth or dare?" Rima suggested.

**(A.N. I think you all know where that's going.)**

Kukai took his glass bottle of soda and chugged it all down. Then he sat down. Since everyone else knew what to do they all sat down. Amu was sitting to the left of Kukai and Rima was sitting to his right. Then Utau sat next to Amu. Kairi sat next to Utau. Nagi sat next to Kairi. Nadeshiko sat next to Nagi. Ikuto sat next to Nadeshiko. Tadase sat next to Ikuto and Rima.

Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on himself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A.N.- That's all there is... for now. Thanks for reading. If you want me to update quick then please review. They make me so happy. Oh and check out my other story. Oh yes, Happy summer to me and you. School ended I think 8 days ago on Thursday 26th. Wanna know the full story of my last day. I might make it an actual chapter. Anyways I'm going to be updating less. Even though it is summer I'm Muslim. I have fasting to do and lots of praying. So I get less time on the laptop. I'll try to update as much as possible. Happy 4th of July!**


	6. Chapter 6- One Hell Of A Sleep Over

**AN-Hey guys. Thanks for reading chapter 5. I really adore the reviews. Some reviews were kinds funny and others made me feel so happy, because you guys are saying you love the story and all that good stuff. Anyways everyone has the same age as before. Now time to thank some people. First off I want to thank my editor **_**Uzumaki Naho. **_**She helped me a lot in chapter 4. Anyways time to reply to some reviews. Oh yeah I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters in the story.**

**Big News-**

**So here's the thing. My editor **_**Uzumaki Naho **_**had to do some things so she is going to be busy for a while. I have this new editor for the time being and her name is **_**EWhiteOwl18.**_**I thank the both of them for helping me on this chapter. Uzumaki helped a bit, but since she is busy I needed another to edit the rest. I thank both people.**

* * *

**REVIEWS-**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 4-**_

**I think you should re read the chapter after I post it, because I may have forgotten some things. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for helping me like always.**

_**Shakira Ur Sis- Chapter 1-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I know the first chapter didn't really make any sense. That's why I tried to make up for it by taking them to high school as quick as possible. Hope you like the chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 4-**_

**Don't we all. You will get to know more about her dad in the future. The story needs to develop a bit more. I hope you like the chapter.**

_**reine- Chapter 4-**_

**You're going to find out in the future. Like I said the story has to develop for you to find out. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. This story is going to turn out into something you have never imagined. Some parts will be cheesy while others are made up from my imagination. You are not going to regret going onto my story. Hope you like this chapter**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the cute review. This story is only going to get cuter. Hope you like this chapter. Review again.**

_**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. It's OK. You don't have to review all the time. Your review made me laugh at the last part. "...it confused me if he did or did not remember our precious pinkette." The part that made me laugh was precious pinkette. Anyways you'll get to know soon. As for the format I like to write like this. You may not think it's right, but I like this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**BIG NEWS-**_

**As some of you may have noticed I changed the title of the story from "Love from kindergarten to high school" to "Love always finds a way". I thought this title suited the story more. Also I have started a new story. Check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- First Day Of School:**

**RECAP**

_**"Soon she was snuggling in his chest like a ball. "Just like old times." Ikuto said to himself. The baby calmed down and was silent. He set the baby aside and he himself fell asleep with Amu in his arms."**_

* * *

Ikuto awoke from his sleep when he began to hear students go across the campus. He tried to get up, but Amu was on top of him. He chuckled a bit. When he started to shake her a bit she stirred a bit. When she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't against the wall anymore. Instead there was something warm under her. She turned her head to see Ikuto smirking and now she was blushing madly.

"What the hell. When did I get on you?!" Amu asked getting up from his lap and gathering her things. Ikuto growled a bit when she got the baby doll from hell.

"Why must you take that baby with you?" Ikuto asked clearly annoyed

"Cause if we don't take care of it we fail the quarter. Plus I always wanted to know how it..." Amu mumbled the last part so Ikuto couldn't hear.

"What'd you say. I didn't quite hear that." Ikuto said with his famous smirk.

"I said I always wanted to know how it felt to take care of a baby." Amu said embarrassed with a blush taking over her face.

"Oh I thought you said you always wanted to have a baby with-" Ikuto started saying, but was cut off by the first bell ringing signaling it was time for E.L.A. to begin. They had four minutes to run downstairs and go to class. Ikuto and Amu got all their things in a hurry. Then she got dragged by Ikuto, because she didn't know where class was and Ikuto didn't have time to explain.

Ikuto and Amu made it to class breathless with a minute to spare. This class only had Ikuto and Amu. There was no Sayya or the 'Populars'. Nope this was the worst class in the entire school. Class 612 for this teacher every haunting day. There was a different class number for each class room you're in.

**(A.N.- From this point on the E.L.A class is based on my class and the names are real.)**

When Amu and Ikuto came hand in hand to class the students went silent and stared at the two. Ikuto let go right away and went to his seat, which was not next to Amu. The class had a soccer ball they were tossing around. From three corners and Amu being in the middle, Ikuto was really worried she was going to get hit in the head. The girl right next to Amu was Maria. She had long black hair that went past her waist, it was silky and smooth. She had it in a pony tail. Maria was not a girl you wanted to mess with.

Azzedine or 'Mike' as some people liked to call him was being a snobby little brat. He was running around the room also playing soccer. He was playing with David and Joseph. As Amu was getting warned about how the teacher is she was getting worried. They had said lots of things. They said how she smoked and how she would always yell.

The teacher never yelled at Ikuto, because he would get all of his work on time. As Amu was getting to know everyone better the soccer ball was headed in her direction. Ikuto took notice to this and yelled out Amu's name.

She caught the ball with one hand and the class became dead silent. She also had a confused look on her face and was speechless like the rest. Then Kerly said "Well that was weird." Then her best friend Jasmin said "Yep."

Amu passed the ball back to Dippy who gave it to Azzedine. They didn't play anymore, because after that little event the teacher came in and ruined the atmosphere in the classroom. With her in the room there was now a new aura.

Ms. Sapp, the teacher noticed a new student and asked for her basic information as an emergency card. She got Amu started with selecting a book and telling her what supplies she needed. Amu thought the woman was being ridiculous.

As class went on Amu never glanced once at Ikuto, much to his disappointment. Amu was now being used as a bridge for passing notes to the other side of the room. The girls at her table would give her a note to give to this girl Roxy, or Reem. Then she would receive a letter back and gave it to the girls at Amu's table. She never peeked once, because she didn't want to be called nosy. She also didn't want to be a snitch when the teacher left and everyone went crazy. Then as soon as the teacher came in everyone went silent. They were either reading or writing.

The class went by fast and since the teacher was crazy she made Amu catch up on _**Everything.**_She had about one month to catch up and then she would be on track with the class. When the bell rang signaling time for lunch. Some kids had to stay, because they had lunch detention for not turning in homework. Amu thought Ms. Sapp was better than her foster dad.

Ms. Sapp dismissed the class by certain people and by tables. Everyone was dismissed except for Amu. Ikuto waited outside the class for the pinkette. The teacher just needed to talk about how the class works and what she needs. When Amu left the class door she sighed in relief from being released from the hell class.

* * *

Ikuto showed her down to the cafe where all the other students where. Since everyone was already silent and sitting down waiting for their food all eyes were on Amu and Ikuto. They walked to their designated tables, because the damn principal likes to be organized. This is high school god dammit, Ikuto thought to himself.

As soon as they were allowed to talk many of the boys started flirting with Amu. Ikuto made his way over to Amu only to be stopped by his sister. Utau took Amu to the 'Populars' table. The girls were the only ones there at the time.

"Hey Amu. I was wondering if you would like to come to a sleepover tonight at my house?" Utau said making Amu surprised. She had heard rumors saying she has a brother complex for Ikuto. Amu thought Utau was going to threaten her to stay away from Ikuto or something close to that, but no. Instead she invites Amu to a sleepover. In fact her first one in 10 years. She forgot what to even do.

"I'm also bringing Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko." Utau included.

Amu didn't know what to say and didn't want to come off rude so she agreed. Now all Amu had to do was convince her foster dad.

Ikuto saw that the girls were talking for too long so he took matters into his own hand. He went up to the group of girls and said "Sorry girls, but I have some business with this one." Ikuto said gesturing to Amu with his hand slung over her shoulder. With that he dragged her off to the roof top.

After they reached the roof without being caught, (and even though if they were caught it wouldn't matter considering he was the son of the principle) Ikuto set his things down and was just walking over to a bench. Amu had an _are-you-kidding-me _look on her face. Ikuto just sat down on a bench by the end of the roof that could look over the campus. The kids were let out of the cafe during lunch break as long as they stayed on campus.

Amu had forgotten her lunch, because she was in a rush from home and there was no way she was going to go back all the way down the stairs and back up. Her stomach growled making her face blush with a tint of pink of embarrassment.

"Want some?" Ikuto asked gesturing to his lunch bag, with a chuckle.

"S-sure." Amu said nervous.

They sat next to each other and ate. Then Amu remembered that she was dragged up here.

"Hey? What business did you have with me?" Amu asked standing up with one hand on her hip and the other hanging off to the side.

"None. Just thought the girls were bothering you." Ikuto said while he kept on eating.

"They weren't bothering me." Amu said in a mad tone. After that Amu just went back to taking really small bites of Ikuto's food.

"What You afraid of getting fat?" Ikuto said with clear joy.

"I'm not fat you fag ball." Amu said checking out her last word to see if it made any sense.

"I didn't say you were fat, and 'fag ball'? Seriously?" Ikuto said with his hands up in the air in defense.

They ate in silence and it was consuming Amu. Her thoughts began to wonder back to the sleepover. She thought about how she never had a sleepover, because Kain wouldn't let her. Then that led to how he treated her. Her mind was filling with all types of thoughts now. She wanted all the pain he was giving her to just stop.

"What ever. Hey Ikuto?" Amu said getting Ikuto's attention.

"Yes." Ikuto said for her to continue.

"How would you feel if I...die" Amu said the last part in a whisper hoping Ikuto didn't hear.

Ikuto's face lit up in udder shock. He just got Amu back and he wasn't going to let her just slip away. No he wouldn't. Not again.

"What!? Never? I won't allow it." Ikuto said now hugging Amu.

"Calm down. It was just a thought. I just had a feeling to jump off the roof and be done with life." Amu said like it was nothing

"That's it. Were done. Let's go downstairs. You're not coming back up here, because I'm afraid you might actually jump when I'm not looking." Ikuto said in a joking manner.

After that Amu took the baby doll and left the roof with Ikuto. By the time they came downstairs to the first floor there were students coming up from the cafe. Ikuto realized that it was 7th period so he took Amu to the gym.

* * *

The gym teacher, Ms. Pierman told all the students to sit at the bleachers. After some lecturing about how they didn't put the equipment away yesterday she dismissed them to the locker rooms. Amu had to go talk to the gym teacher about not having the gym uniform. She was excused for the whole month as long as she could find something to resemble the uniform. She can't really do most activities in a skirt.

After everyone was done changing the gym teacher said there is going to be a fitnessgram assessment today. The exam included sit ups, push ups, and the pacer, which is like a running race. Then they had to scale you for your weight and height.

**(A.N. I'm using a little scene from 'My Tomboy Girlfriend' for this. I use it, because it was so good. Please don't get mad at me for this.)**

Ikuto and Amu got paired up together. Everyone spread throughout the gym. One person in each pair had a stop watch. They were instructed to give their partners two minutes for each activity. Amu was going first so she got down on the floor. Ikuto held her foot and when he told her to start she began.

She wasn't very good with the sit ups. She couldn't even lift up herself just a little bit. Ikuto started to smirk at 1 minute and 15 seconds.

Amu got irritated by that smirk. 'Can he not go without smirking for more than 5 minutes?' She thought to herself.

"What're you smirking at?" Amu asked glaring while failing badly at doing a sit up.

"Oh nothing. Oh Amu, I must say, I really like your panties." Ikuto said with his smirk growing.

"PERVERT!" Amu said causing everyone's attention towards them while the teachers were busy elsewhere. Then Ikuto said "Times up. My turn, Oh yeah you did 3 sit ups." Like it was nothing.

Amu realized that the shorts she was wearing when she changed in the locker room was a little big at the end where her legs holes are. Amu got up and took the stopwatch from him. Ikuto told Amu to hold him down hard and keep count.

When she said start he was going up and down so fast. Amu was amazed. When it was two minutes she said times up. The Ikuto said "How...many...did...I...do?" Ikuto asked on between breaths.

Amu wasn't keeping count so she thought he did around 100 something.

"You did 127." Amu said

"Ok. Get on the floor. Time for you to do some push ups." Ikuto said taking back the stop watch.

Amu got on the floor in the push up position. When Ikuto said "GO" she got up, but when she had to go back only her waist and below went down. Ikuto just had to comment at this.

"Why're you humping the ground?" Ikuto asked while chuckling

"What!?" Amu asked. Her face was so red it brought shame to tomatoes.

"You're supposed to use your entire body. Plus the way you were doing it, made it look like you were humping the ground." Ikuto said as if it were obvious.

"Ugh. What ever. How many did I do?" Amu said.

"6. Now prepare to be amazed." Ikuto said with a smug grin on his face.

After being amazed that Ikuto could do 203 push ups in two minutes it was time for the pacer. There were different groups since there was not enough space for everyone. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to go. Once their group lined up to start the pacer everyone was cheering for Ikuto.

"Kya. Ikuto you can do it!" A fan girl screamed followed by many others.

"Good luck." Ikuto said to Amu

"You're going to need it." Amu said with a smirk. Boy she's been spending to much time with Ikuto.

"GO!" Mr. Schrier the other gym teacher said.

It was now 5 minutes into the game and most people have gotten eliminated. The only people still running were Ikuto and Amu. It was the 206th lap. Neither of them were out of breath.

On the 208th lap Ikuto couldn't take it anymore so he dropped to the floor. Amu was on her 209th lap and was about to break the school record. That was until the entire gym went quiet. She stopped right before she passed the line for the 210th lap and turned around to see Ikuto on the floor. She instead ran to Ikuto on the other side of the gym.

"Wake up! I said 'Wake up'! Stupid, stupid idiot, I said Wake up." Amu said this all while now grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking his head violently back and forth.

Amu was replied with a groan of pain.

"Stop... shaking." Was all Ikuto said

"Oh. Sorry." Amu immediately let go and told the teacher she would take Ikuto to the nurse's office by herself. The teacher let her go with Ikuto hanging on the side of her shoulder. He was heavy, but she kept that to herself for the short distance to the nurse. Good thing she was down the corridor.

After Ikuto was taken care of and awake Amu told him to take the baby to his house. She didn't say why and was out in a rush. She needed to get home as fast as she could. She was 15 minutes late. She met up with Utau by the school gates saying she was coming over to her house in one hour. With that Amu ran for her house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Amu said walking up the stairs to be greeted by Kain at the top.

"Where were you?" Kain, her step father asked clearly drunk.

"At school. I was taking care of some things, because it was my first day." Amu said scared that her words would bring her punishment.

Amu went to her room as fast as she could. It was a small room. There was one closet and a dresser for her clothes and others. She has a small bed. She also has a desk for work. Then there's a balcony she has, but never uses. She has a pink curtain her loving foster mother, Sarah left her. She uses the curtain to cover the balcony window. She doesn't have any neighbors. She lives in a secluded place.

Amu got her bag ready with pajamas. She had a pink fluffy heart pillow. She forgot how she got it or who gave it. **(A.N. check chapter 2.) **There was a smaller heart in the middle as a design. Amu doesn't know why, but she sleeps with it every night. Almost as if it were very important to her. Then she has this pink blanket with cupcakes scattered around the blanket. She kept it for the same reason as the pillow. She put on this locket in the shape of a heart. She could tell there were words on the back, but for some reason it was painted over. She also couldn't get it to open.

Amu fixed her hair into a low ponytail and pinned it with a black X clip. She went downstairs. She planned on to just go out the door. Instead Kain who was in the living room watching T.V saw she was heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going Missy?" Kain asked with a scary smirk.

"Friends house. Sleep over. Just girls." Amu answered like a robot.

After much arguing and a few slaps later Kain agreed. Kain made a deal with Amu saying she has to return a favor to him later on. Amu agreed so she could get out of the house as soon as possible.

Amu walked at out of the house and took out her smartphone. She text Utau.

*I just got out of the house. Where do you live?*- Amu

*Wait. Just tell me where you live. I live an hour away from school.*- Utau

*_Address_*-Amu

*Thanks. I'll have someone pick you up*- Utau

*Ok.*-Amu

*He should be there in about 10-15 minutes.*-Utau

Amu thought about this. If Utau lives an hour away from school then how can her ride come within 10-15 minutes. Amu's thoughts were interrupted when a limo came at the front of her driveway. A guy in a tuxedo who looked old came out of driver's seat and opened the back seat door for her.

When Amu sat down and the car started arms snaked around her waist. Before Amu could open her mouth to scream for help a hand was put over her mouth. Amu froze at his touch. She stayed quiet and afraid the guy had a weapon. Then he spoke.

"Yo." A husky voice said in a seductive tone.

Amu loosened up knowing who this dreaded _'Kidnapper'_ is. He removed his hand.

"What are you doing Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Awe. I like it when you call me Ikuto. Anyways, Utau told me to come pick you up." Ikuto fake pouted at the first part then had a smirk at the last line.

"Why would Utau tell you-" Amu began to say, but then thought about more as to why would Utau get Ikuto to pick her up.

"You're her brother and you guys live in the same house." Amu mumbled to herself.

"Yep." Ikuto said popping the 'P'.

The pair arrived at Ikuto's house after a few perverted comments by said man. Ikuto escorted Amu out of the limo. Amu was in complete awe of how big Ikuto's house was. He just smirked.

A maid opened the door and bowed to Ikuto.

"Welcome home master Tsukiyomi." The maid said while leading them to the living room. Ikuto dismissed the maid and now he was alone with Amu.

"So. Here we are. All alone. No one to save you." Ikuto said with a playful smirk.

"Don't you ever smile. You douche bag." Amu said while playfully punching Ikuto on the arm.

Then Ikuto pounced on Amu, pinning her to the couch. She had such a shocked face while he had a devious smirk.

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked

"Were you not trying to tempt me with your outfit?" Ikuto asked innocently.

Then Utau came down the stairs to see if Amu got here yet. Utau screamed at the sight in her living room.

"IKUTO! What the hell? Were you trying to rape my friend?!" Utau asked glaring daggers in his direction

"It's not rape if she likes it." Ikuto said simply

"There's no way in hell I like this, so yeah it's rape!" Amu replied yelling at Ikuto

Utau pulled Ikuto off of Amu and dragged her upstairs. Amu was greeted by Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko in pajamas.

"Yaya's got to use the bathroom. I won't be out for a while." Yaya yelled all while doing this weird dance from side to side to the bathroom.

"Just change here. I'm going to get us some snacks." Utau told Amu

Utau got her phone and sent a text. Amu was looking in her bag for her pajamas. When she got out her clothes she stripped of her clothes to her under garments. Then all of a sudden there was feet shuffling upstairs to the door of the girls.

"Utau. I got the food. I'm coming in." Ikuto said before he could hear the protest of the other girls behind the door.

Everyone was paralyzed. Ikuto was staring at Amu and she was staring back. The other three girls were frozen on spot. Amu had on only underwear and was in the middle of putting on her shirt. Which means right now half her bra was showing.

Yaya came out of the bathroom getting everyone to look at her.

"Did Yaya miss something?" She asked nervously.

After Amu took into account of what just happened she grabbed Pillows off the bed and started throwing them at Ikuto's face. He started falling back and got out of the room with Amu running towards the door. The door got slammed in his face and his butt hit the floor.

"What just happened?" Ikuto said to himself and retreated to his room.

Amu finished putting on her clothes and sat down on the edge of Utau's bed by the other girls.

"Yaya wants to do something fun." Yaya said in third person once again.

"How about we invite some friends over."Utau offered with the same devious smirk on her face.

"How about we not?" Nadeshiko and Amu said

"As long as there's fun, I'm OK." Yaya said looking in Rima's bag for candy.

Rima took out a Kit-Kat bar from her pocket and gave it to Yaya.

Oh I don't like where this is going, Amu thought to herself.

"Then it's final. I'm inviting the boys." Utau said making this conversation have an end to it.

Utau text Kukai, and told him

*Hey. Utau here. I'm having a sleepover. Invite the other boys. Come to my place as soon as you can.;)*-Utau

*OK. See ya there. I'm bringing Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase.;)*-Kukai

"Alright, now. Nagi, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai are going to be here soon. Until then lets have a...-" Utau said this while putting her phone down. Then she grabbed her pillow at the end and said "...PILLOW FIGHT!"

She swung it at Yaya, but she ducked so instead of her getting whacked, Rima got the blow.

"Oh you're going to get it." Rima said with a fiery glint in her eyes.

"Should we... I don't know... stop them?" Nadeshiko asked Amu.

"I don't think we should get in the middle of this." Amu replied hiding behind a couch so she doesn't get hit.

There were screams head though the entire mansion. Then there was a doorbell. The girls all scrambled for a brush and combed their hair fiercely to get rid of the tangled messes. Ikuto answered the door to his friends and after he was told why they're here he led them upstairs to his sisters room.

"Utau your guest are here. I'm coming in."Ikuto said this time waiting for her to let him in. He was also mad that she invited boys over without permission from him at least.

"Ok. Come in." Utau's voice came

The guys came into her room like they owned the place. Everyone greeted each other and talked.

"Yaya said Yaya wanted to have some fun." Unfortunately Yaya said.

"How about truth or dare?" Rima suggested.

**(A.N. I think you all know where that's going.)**

Kukai took his glass bottle of soda and chugged it all down. Then he sat down. Since everyone else knew what to do they all sat down. Amu was sitting to the left of Kukai and Rima was sitting to his right. Then Utau sat next to Amu. Kairi sat next to Utau. Nagi sat next to Kairi. Nadeshiko sat next to Nagi. Ikuto sat next to Nadeshiko. Tadase sat next to Ikuto and Rima.

Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on himself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A.N.- That's all there is... for now. Thanks for reading. If you want me to update quick then please review. They make me so happy. Oh and check out my other story. Oh yes, Happy summer to me and you. School ended I think 8 days ago on Thursday 26th. Wanna know the full story of my last day. I might make it an actual chapter. Anyways I'm going to be updating less. Even though it is summer I'm Muslim. I have fasting to do and lots of praying. So I get less time on the laptop. I'll try to update as much as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7- Trouble And School Rush

la

**A.N.- Hey guys. Anyways so my sister went on my account to read chapter 6 and she reviewed the dumbest review ever and ruined the whole number scale thing. She reviewed in my name. So from now on when you see the total amount of reviews the actual review is 1 less than the number you see. Anyways I do not own Shugo Chara. The ages are the same. All the girls are 16 and the boys are 17. Also if you have forgot Amu moved to I think Kansas and then came back to California for high school. Anyways they live in America and there current location is California... um Hollywood, I guess. Also thank you guys. I love your reviews. I'm just waiting for someone to write a bad review for me.**

* * *

**Thank you fellow reviewers-**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 6-**_

**Thank you for reviewing again. I already told you how to find out what Tadase's hair looks like. However for anyone else just go on Google and type in "Jessie from Hanna Montana" Don't use the quotation marks. Anyways Tadase only has his hair not his body. Jessie is too hot for Tadase to look like him. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Nionia- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I made those hentai parts especially dedicated to you. I'm going to take what you said in the review and incorporate it into the story. Thanks, it helped. Anyways I assure you and everyone this pink girl will get her memories back. What kind of person would I be if she didn't? Also I'm like finally someone thank the editor and not just me alone. Thanks, I'm going to need that luck for this chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I don't think there's much to reply other thank thank you for reviewing and glad you had a good laugh. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. We all love our amuto moments don't we. I'll be sure to make a chapter just full of amuto fluff. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 6-**_

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story. Your're only going to love it more as it progresses. Also I read your story. The one your writing. I'll reviewed so be sure to check it. I was wondering if I could help you write it. Like maybe edit your work and help with ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Trouble And School Rush-**

**Recap-**

_**"Ikuto couldn't wait to see the face on Amu when she wakes up."**_

* * *

**7/15/14**

The Sun shined through the curtains, causing the teens to stir. Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, Kairi, and Nadeshiko woke up. Their partners were still asleep in the sleeping bags. When Ikuto looked over to the clock, he saw it read 6:12. Everyone brought their uniforms with them to change into after the sleep over so they wouldn't have to go to home and then to school.

Utau went to the bathroom with Nadeshiko to pretty themselves up. They came out in their school uniforms. Now it was 6:25 . Utau went to go wake up Kukai and Nadeshiko woke up Tadase. The two boys didn't have that much of a problem of waking up by the girls. The other boys who had to wake up the girls were having a bit of a problem. It took Nagi and Kairi a while to wake up Yaya and Rima. The pair happens to be deep sleepers. Ikuto just decided to let Amu sleep in.

After everyone had gone to the bathroom and changed they went downstairs for breakfast. There were eggs, french toast, and cereal. Utau and Kukai were competing with each other to see who could finish their bowls of Cocoa puffs first. Utau won. The sane people ate their breakfast quietly, with only the occasional timid chatter.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ikuto went back to sleep with Amu. Amu snuggled up closer with Ikuto, because he felt warm. To her he was a big soft and fluffy cloud.

**Amu's dream world- In Amu's P.O.V- This is part where she is dreaming is dedicated to -**_**Nionia**_

_There was nothing here, but a...a door. The entire place was white with no ending to it. The door looked rather familiar. Almost like I have seen it before.I was walking through a door that was in front of me. I opened the door and walked into the room. I saw a girl with blonde hair that looks strangely like... like Utau's. Then I see next to the bed is a found boy and girl sleeping next to each other. The boy had a midnight blue hair that resembled of Ikuto's and and bright pink on the girl's head._

_I was wondering what the hell is going on here. I didn't know there were more people with pink hair. They were snuggled next to each other. I went closer to them to get a better look, but for some reason I could not see their faces. Then they vanished and... Nothing. I felt all alone and hugged myself. I curled myself into a ball and fell asleep._

**Amu's dream over- Normal P.O.V-**

Amu put her arms around Ikuto waist and snuggled up closer to his chest. He started snickering a bit. When Amu stirred, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Her face was rather close to his chest. She took a big whiff of his scent. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Wait...Pillows don't smell like cinnamon and vanilla. Amu's eyes shot open. Ikuto was smirking.

"Have a nice dream, scent pervert?" Ikuto asked with his famous smirk.

"Wha...Gahh. Pervert! Why are you in my bed, or my sleeping bag, what ever it's called?" Amu asked jumping out of Ikuto's grasp.

"What time is it?" Amu asked regaining her composure.

"Oh it's 6:50." Ikuto said looking at his messed up wrist watch.

Amu's eyes widened. She made a mad dash for her bag and went to the bathroom. She came out in 5 minutes. She was running all over the place, gathering her things. When she was done she sat down on the railing of the stairs and slid down. She jumped off at the end of short ride. She said a quick good bye and was out the door heading home.

"What was all that about?" Rima asked not looking up from her scrambled eggs.

Everyone went on about how one hell of a sleep over the night before. Nadeshiko just kept on petting Tadase's hair cause it felt good. Tadase didn't really mind much. Utau and Kukai were still eating and everyone else gathered in the living room. Ikuto's thoughts were still wandering around why Amu was in a rush. Maybe she forgot some things at her house or something. He just put the thought at the back of his head and went back to the others.

* * *

**Warning: The things ahead are not intended for young viewers. No Lemons in here. Just Abuse. Continue.-**

Wherever the hell Amu is. Normal P.O.V-

Amu was making a mad dash to her house. She felt bad for just leaving Utau and her other friends all of a sudden. However she had to get home as fast as possible or else face Kain's wrath. She was running for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was 15 minutes and was now on her street. She ran a bit faster, because since she lived in a secluded area with no, neighbors. The area was kinda scary at this time in the morning.

When she got home it was 7:17. She heard no sounds in the house and thought Kain was sleeping in his room so she silently went up the stairs. As she tiptoed up the steps quietly as can be the stairs squeaked each step. She was afraid Kain would hear. When the second floor came into view no one was there. She went to her room and opened the door. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. She sighed and the door closed. She froze and her body was stiff.

"If I didn't close the door then... no it's not possible. Is it?" Amu thought to herself

"Welcome back Amu. Miss me?" Kain said with an evil smirk. Amu was about to get up, but Kain pinned her to the bed before she could get up.

"I thought you said you would get out of your friends house before 4. You know how much I hate liars, right?" Kain asked

Amu thought about her deal with Kain. She completely forgot about it, because of how much fun she was having. She remember falling asleep around 2:30 last night. Amu simply nodded shakily.

"Exactly. Now take it off." Kain said taking off his belt.

Amu took off her shirt slowly, waiting for the pain from the belt. She was left in only her bra. He started to whip her like there was no tomorrow. She yelped in pain, but that didn't stop him. He took his belt and whipped her back. There were old scars and new ones forming.

Amu couldn't do anything and if she tried fighting back she would be punished more. So she just let him have his way. He now whipped her upper legs. She was wearing a skirt at the time of the beating. The skin turned purple after about 5 minutes. The beating lasted for about 10 minutes non-stop.

Amu bit the inside of her cheeks, trying not to cry. Everyone once in awhile she would yell in pain. There was a reason as to why her foster father chose a secluded place to live. Kain left soon after and left the house to who know's where.

Amu woke up eventually knowing she has to go to school. She stumbled towards the bathroom. She applied concealer on her face seeing how bad it looked. She didn't apply much and it looked like her natural skin color. She also put on thigh high socks to cover the bruises. She just had to survive 2 more years and everything will be all over. That was Amu's reason to live. She just needed to survive for 2 more years and she could be on her own. (She's 16 now so 2 more years is 18. To be a legal Adult and to do anything you want.)

Amu finished with the bathroom and came out looking like nothing ever happened. However in her eyes you could see everything she has been through. She practiced her fake smile a bit and took a look at the time.

"7:45! Dammit. He beat me that long. I have to get to school quick or I'm going to get detention," Amu mumbled to herself on her way out.

* * *

She ran to school to walk into class 10 minutes late. "Himamori, you're late. I need to speak with you after A.M. homeroom is dismissed." Mr. Nikaido said

Amu resisted the urge to correct Nikaido about her name. Everyone went to their groups. Amu went to her seat in the back which was next to Ikuto. Amu took out her MP3 player and began listening to her music. She could hear Ikuto calling, but she ignored him, because she wan't in the mood to talk to anyone right then. Amu closed her eyes, because she wanted to get some shut eye before first period.

"...Amu...Amu...Amu." Ikuto kept poking Amu on her cheek, arms, and shoulder. Then he tried shaking her, but failed once again. She was going to be late. The bell was going to ring any second now. He thought of one last thing. He whispered into her ear.

"Amu, don't you think Ikuto is to die for?" Ikuto said in a girl voice.

"Yeah, sure." Amu mumbled

"He's making out with saaya." Ikuto said in his regular voice in a bored tone.

"What! Where?" Amu asked jumping up from her chair just as the bell rang. Everyone kept on staring until Nikaido told them all to leave. "I'm going to wait for you outside of class." Ikuto whispered to Amu before he left.

"You said you wanted to see me after homeroom Mr. Nikaido." Amu said

"Yes, yes I did. I know you have only been here for a little while, but I got notice from your last school you didn't do the entrance exam for family reasons at the time. There's going to be a retake this coming Saturday. It's will be at 3:00 pm at school. See you there. You're not the only one. Here's a pass. Now onto your next class. Also I advise you to find a tutor." Nikaido said.

Amu said bye to her teacher. She opened the class door with a blank expression. How was she going to explain this to Kain. Plus she doesn't have the time for a tutor. That's when Ikuto interrupted her thoughts.

"I heard you need a tutor. You should know I'm an honors and the best in the school." Ikuto said holding his nose up in the air with a smug grin on his face.

"Fine." Amu replied.

"If you want, I guess I'll tutor you. I mean you did ask. I never said anything." Ikuto said with a smirk. Oh how much Amu wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but she knew he was stronger. She silently walked to math. Suddenly, Amu got pinned to the wall. She began blushing furiously when she saw who it was.

"I just remembered. Both of us are late, but only you have a pass and I can't think of an excuse for why I was late. Let me take that." Ikuto said taking the note that was in her back pocket. _BACK POCKET._

Amu was blushing so much her face had the same hue as molten lava. He just touched her but for a piece of paper she could have gotten for him. Ikuto took out the same colored inked pen Nikaido used on the pass and wrote down his name.

Then they walked into class. Ikuto handed the note to Mr. Phillips. He just glanced at the names, but not at the teacher and threw it away. He never checks who wrote the note as long as your name is on it. As the two sat down Mr. Phillips left the classroom saying he would be back in 5 minutes and to do the work on the board.

"Ok. Get out your math book and I'll help you." Ikuto said bringing out his own supplies. While Amu was still taking out her stuff Ikuto began to work on the problems. When Amu was ready 40 seconds later, Ikuto finished all 5 problems. Now she was staring at Ikuto like he was an alien.

"No one and I mean no one can do that many hard problems in under a minute. What secret power do you have." Amu said

"You are talking to the first human calculator." Ikuto said leaning back in his chair.

"Let's start. I want to be prepared for the test this Saturday." Amu told Ikuto opening her book.

The two were working on problem 1 after 3 minutes. It was the easiest question there.

1- What is the area of the circle? O- Area: Pi*r^2 (Didn't know how to write it on laptop. That is the area though.)

"What the fuck is pi and R?" Amu asked looking at the problems

"Pi is approximately 3.14 and R is the radius. So you have to..." Ikuto explained

Class had ended and Amu was only on problem of 5 of 20. Mr. Phillips came back and kept writing more problems after the majority of the class was done. Whenever the teacher wrote them Ikuto took 1 minute to himself while he lets Amu try and work on her problem. The he would go back to helping. She really needs a tutor.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At lunch Amu sat with the girls again while the boys were gone again planning who knows what. The girls just talked about how fun the sleepover was. Finally the bell rang and Amu told Ikuto to go wait by his motorcycle. Utau said she got a ride from Nadeshiko and Naghiko and that she was going to be spending the day over at their house.

Amu told Nikaido how she got a tutor and when she told him who he was he told her that she is lucky. He praised Ikuto so much that Amu had to fake an Excuse to get out. She pretended to look at the invisible watch on her hand and said she had to go home to study. He let her go and Nikaido smirked. He went back to reading his book that he has yet to finish even after reading it for 10 years.

Amu walked up to Ikuto who was starting his motorcycle. "Yours or mine?" Ikuto asked ( Why does this sound so dirty)

"Yours." Amu responded

"You just want to spend time with me at my house don't you?" Ikuto asked smirking

"Fine, then my house." Amu replied hopping on the bike. They left the school and Amu told Ikuto the directions to her house. He now knew where she lived, which was his goal the entire time. After all she knew where he lived so it was only fair to know where she lived. After they arrived Ikuto was creeped out by the place. It was so scary. He wondered how Amu could live here.

Then Amu told him to wait outside until she came back out. She went inside to see if Kain was home. He left a note saying he went somewhere until next Friday. Meaning freedom. She did a quick clean to make it look like nothing bad happened. When she opened the front door Ikuto was on the porch. He let himself in the house. Amu directed him to her room.

"Time to study." Amu said sarcastically.

"Yep, time to study." Ikuto said with a smirk.

**7/21/14**

**EDIT: 7/22/14**

**Edit: 12/10/14**

**Edit: 6/5/15 (Lol i'm editing all the chapters again :*)**

* * *

**A.N.- That's all. I already have the next chapter all planed out. It is going to be heated up. Ikuto has an idea of how to get Amu to study. Anyways here is what you have to do. I want at least 6 reviews. . Please review. Please. I want to thank my editor EWhiteOwl18 for editing this chapter. You should read her stories. When she messaged me all my mistakes I'm like "Wow. I did that many mistakes." You should thank her. If it weren't for her half the story wouldn't have made sense.**


	8. Chapter 8- Heated Tutoring Session

**A.N.-Thanks for reading the last chapter. Anyways about the date. When I put an ending date for when I finished a chapter I may publish it later depending on when my editor edit's it. For example I may be finished on 3/10/14 and then publish 3/13/14. Hope that clears up anything. Anyways the ages are the same. The girls are all 16 and the boys are 17. If I did my math correct they're all 11th graders. Amu was in 1st grade when she moved and she was gone for 10 years so just add up each grade they should be in 11th grade. If not tell me. Thank you my dear reviewers.**

* * *

**Thank you reviewers-**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 7-**_

**I really don't know how to reply to your review. There's not much. I'm happy you thought it was good. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 7-**_

**You're way ahead of the story. Lol, there's going to be a whole lot of chaos before Kain goes to jail...or possibly die. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Secret- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting on the story choices. Even guest can vote. I just want my readers to vote. Also I plan to make Amu use her freedom to the fullest. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting on the story choices. I have lots planned for this and the new story. Now I just need more readers, and reviewers. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Oh Don't Mind Me- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I'm so happy you like the story. I plan to update about every once a week. I think I'm going to let people vote until the first day of school for me which is in about a month in case I do the first story. Then I can set up the plot and combine it with my 7th grade year in middle school. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Nionia- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. In my school, my classmates say I'm addicted to Anime and that I'm desperate for a boyfriend. Like wtf. How does watching Anime during school mean I want a boyfriend. Anyways hope you're doing good at school. I guess you could say I do get bullied, but nothing too serious. I'm glad I made you happy. Also since this is rated T and I'm only 12 I'm not going to go into detail about the rape parts. I'm just going to say when they're going to do it. Also my editor even commented about what kind of books takes ten years to read. You shall find out later on in the story. I might work in the part about Ikuto blowing into Amu's ear part in the chapter. Also EWhiteOwl18's stories are breath taking, right? I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for the next chapters of hers. She's a way better writer than me. Also I would love to help. Just Pm me. I tend to find mistakes in other's work, but never mine. I can also help with coming up with an idea for a story. Also I was beyond happy when I saw your huge review. This is the biggest review on my story. Thank you so much, and hope you like this chapter.**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 7-**_

**It's no problem. I'm glad you're still reading. I don't want you to feel guilty at all. Also tell your friend(if your allowed to) that I hope she feels better from whatever is going on in her life. Anyways I'll do a quick re-edit on that last chapter about the skirt part after I upload this. Thanks and hope you like this chapter.**

_**dawnfeather137-Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I don't know how to reply, because that's all you wrote. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I also don't know how to reply other than, hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I'm gonna take both 1 and 3 as your votes. I laughed when you said "Now type!".**

**Alright then,I Don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. Just the plot. Also thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Since I got 10 reviews for the last chapter I decided to update quicker.**

**Chapter 8- Heated Tutoring Session**

**Recap-**

_**"Time to Study." Amu said sarcastically.**_

_**"Yep, time to study." Ikuto said with a smirk.**_

* * *

**7/21/14**

**Normal P.O.V-**

Ikuto was waiting in Amu's small room on her bed. Amu was downstairs getting drinks and snacks ready for the study session. Ikuto glanced at Amu's dresser, standing by the door. _I wonder what she's got in there...?_

Amu came into her room with the food and set them down on her desk. She was wondering where Ikuto was. She turned around to go close her door. When she did she saw Ikuto, holding her _BRA._

"Looks like puberty didn't do you well," Ikuto said, checking more things in her drawer. He was only on the first drawer which was full of all her undergarments. "Put them down now," Amu said, with a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Make-Me," Ikuto said.

"Oh I will," Amu said, lunging at him.

He just waved it above his head and, because of her height she was only up to his shoulders. Every time she jumped to reach for the bra he would just wave it higher. Then Amu glanced at him after all this time, because her face was just facing up at her bra. She saw how close she was to him. Then she backed away and went back to her desk where the drinks were. Ikuto was surprised at Amu. He lowered his hand and watched Amu pick up a glass of water and drank it.

Amu was drinking water hoping to cool down her blush. Then Ikuto walked over to her. "Ok. If you get at least one question right then I'll give it back," Ikuto said, referring to her bra.

"Deal," Was all she replied. Amu got out her math book and began with the help of Ikuto.

**1 HOUR LATER-**

"God dammit. Amu. No matter what number you're using anything times X is that number with X at the end," Ikuto said, still on the first question.

"Can't you just come back tomorrow? We've been at this for an hour already. Come back tomorrow after school. I want to go take a shower before I sleep," Amu said, whining like a little baby.

"Fine, but you won't get this back. I'm taking it home and unless you want it back now then I suggest you study when I leave," Ikuto said, referring to her bra.

"Ok. I'll study a bit when you leave, but you give it to me now. Got that? Now hand it over," Amu said, holding her hand out.

"Fine. You better study or else," Ikuto warned handing the object over to her. With that he left.

After he left she actually studied for half an hour. Ikuto climbed the tree to where her balcony was and watched her study. Knowing she studied he left for his house on his motorcycle.

* * *

**Next morning- **I forgot what time of year it is so let's say it's winter. Also Let's pretend they get lot's of snow in California.-

Amu woke up shivering, because it was so cold and she doesn't have a heater. She put on five shirts and 3 pairs of pants. Then she also put on a sweater. Yep that's how cold it was. Good thing she had carpet. She turned on the news to see if the school was closed. It turns out her school was going to be closed all week.

Amu then got a call from an unknown person on her house phone. When she answered with a hello the other person said "Yo." She already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" She said in a bored tone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what time you wanted me to come over to tutor you," Ikuto said.

"Now works," She replied.

"K. I'll see you in an hour," Ikuto said, cutting the line. Amu saved his number on her cell and home phone. Then she went upstairs fixing her hair and making her self look good. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She was wondering why she was trying to make herself look good for someone. Especially Ikuto of all people. She stopped and made some Pizza. It took her about 5 minutes to make a whole pie and then she let it in the oven. It should be ready by the time Ikuto comes over. 45 minutes later someone rings the bell.

Amu was still wearing her apron when she opened the door. She let Ikuto into the house quickly. It was a blizzard out there. Ikuto had on 4 shirts and 2 pants. He also had on a sweater. Amu went back to the kitchen with Ikuto. She was going to take out the pizza, but Ikuto stopped her. He offered to help and take it out. He set it up on the counter to cool. They headed upstairs and went to study. It was still very cold inside the house.

Amu was able to do only 3 problems in 30 minutes. Ikuto was getting frustrated until he came up with an idea of how to make Amu solve the problems quicker.

"How many pants and shirts are you wearing?" Ikuto asked.

"Umm, 5 shirts including a sweater which makes 6 and 3 pants?" Amu asked confused.

"Ok. So you want to pass that test on Saturday, right? Well I have a trick that just might make you pass. You in?" Ikuto said

"Sure. I'll do anything to pass," Amu said

"Ok. Well here's what we have to do. Every time you get a question right I have to take off one item of clothing. Every time you get a question wrong you have to take off one of your clothing," Ikuto said, with a smirk

"What? No way. How would that even work?" Amu said, flailing her arms over her head.

"It will work. How, you may ask? It works, because you're being pressured into wanting to solve the problems hence you will get them right. Now just do it," Ikuto said

Amu was thinking about this over and over in her head. She can't be that dumb, she thought.

"Fine," Amu said.

"Also, here's a twist. The other person has to take off the other's clothing," Ikuto said, smirking.

He is really making me do this. Dear lord, why me?

Ikuto got out some flash cards and began to show them to her. "What's...?" Ikuto asked ( The dots... are what the problems are. I don't know so just pretend)

Dammit. I don't know this. I'll think a bit...nope still no clue. Why?! "Its...I do- don't k- know," Amu said, quietly, getting up slowly. Ikuto got up as well and Amu held her hand up above her head. Ikuto undressed Amu's sweater so now she only had 5 shirts.

She sat back down and her mind was going crazy. She had to get some questions right or she was going to be naked. "_But if I get them all correct the I'll get to see Ikuto nude, and who wouldn't want to see that? _Amu froze as she realized what she just thought. _Where did THAT come from?_

_"Not my fault. It's you who thought of it." Her mind spoke_

Amu was now mentally arguing with herself about ever thinking of something so absurd. Ikuto didn't seem to notice her internal argument.

"Ikuto, how many cards are there, that I have to answer?" Amu asked

"Uh... 10 left to go," Ikuto answered, shuffling the deck.

Amu did a little math and if she is right she has to get 4 correct answers and 6 of them wrong for both of them to be wearing at least 1 article of clothing. So if she could do this just like how she planned, both her and Ikuto would have on 1 shirt and 1 pant by the end.

"Ok. What is...?" Ikuto asked showing the card to Amu.

After thinking for about 2 minutes she actually knew this one. She said "It's 3X over 2Y," Amu said, with a smug look on her face.

"Wrong...kidding. You got it right kid. Now choose. My shirt or pant?" Ikuto said, standing up

"Shirt," She answered right away.

"Ooh. I get it. You want to see my abs, don't you? Don't worry. One day you'll get to see everything of me. I promise," Ikuto said, smirking

Amu was now blushing as red as a cherry. Her hands was shakily hovering over the hem of Ikuto's shirt. He sighed and took her hand in his own. His hands were big and warm to her. She felt almost safe in his touch. He took her hand and then took of his shirt, still connected to her.

"There. I still have two more shirts. Now lets get back to work," Ikuto said, sitting down.

**30 minutes later-**

Amu has lost 4 of her shirts and 2 of her pants. She was left with one article of clothing. She also had her undergarments on. Ikuto had also lost all of his shirts. He now only had his last 2 pants. So her plan did not go her way at all. In the thirty minutes, she had gotten 6 questions wrong and only 2 of them right. Now she knew she had get these two last question right or else. Wait a minutes. Ikuto has only 2 pants on meaning if she gets these two right then Ikuto will be naked. However if she gets these two wrong She will be in only her undergarments.

New plan. 2 more questions, check. Ikuto said he has on two pants which means he must have boxers underneath them. So if she got the last two questions right she would not be in her undergarments and Ikuto would. However though, if she gets 1 wrong and 1 right, which is highly likely she would probably be in her bra or underwear and then Ikuto would still have on one pant. This is a life or death situation. Time for battle.

Ikuto showed Amu the flash card and she answered it correctly. The pair got and Amu bent down a little to take of his pant. When she was up to his mid thighs she froze and fell back.

"You lying bastard! You said you had 2 more pants left! Not one pant and a boxer!" Amu exclaimed

"Hey, hey, hey. Take a chill pill. To guys, boxers are like pants," Ikuto calmly explained.

The nerve of that guy. He ruined her whole plan from the beginning. If only she knew she could have planned for this more.

"Take it off yourself now," Amu said, turning around

"Whatever. You really need to grow up, kid," Ikuto said, with his signature smirk

"Now back to the last problem," Amu said sitting down. She was not ready for the outcome. When Ikuto showed her the flash card she couldn't really concentrate. I mean like who could when there's such a sexy, hot, man without a shirt, and is only in his boxers, sitting across from you?

_Bad Amu, bad. You did not just think that._

"In fact you would never say that." Her mind spoke up, again.

Amu was trying to mentally reassure herself . Wow, isn't she a freak, talking to herself. Amu wasn't the only one freaking out. Ikuto was to. If she got this wrong or right, his male hormones would take over if either one of them took of more clothing.

Control, control. Ikuto told himself. Amu was just about to answer until something else came out of her mouth.

"Oh would you look at the time. I think that's enough studying for now. Lets continue tomorrow. You should get home," Amu said quickly.

"Maybe we could continue tomorrow, but I don't have to go home until 10 and it's only 5 so lets do something over here," Ikuto said with a smirk

Does he ever smile, Amu thought. Wait, he wants to stay?!

"Hey wanna watch a movie and eat some of that pizza?" Ikuto asked.

Amu agreed and they began packing up their stuff. They went downstairs to the kitchen. Amu was trying to look for a pizza slicer, but couldn't find them in the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab us a drink from the fridge." Ikuto said opening the right side of the door.

"Wait, NO!-" Amu yelled, realizing that there were lot's of beer bottles in the fridge.

"Why's there beer in here, and lots of 'em? You can barely see the coke in the back," Ikuto said, reaching for the coke.

"No reason. Kai-My dad, just really likes beer," Amu said, faking a smile.

"Alright. Slice up some pizza for me," Ikuto said, rubbing his hand together.

"Yeah, but I can't find the pizza slicer. You know what, I'm just going to use some big girl scissors," Amu said, grabbing a big pair of clean scissors.

As Amu was cutting, she accidentally cut a finger

"Ouch!" Amu yelped dropping the scissor on the floor and sucking on her pointer finger.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked with full concern. He gently grabbed her hand and checked the cut. It was only a little cut. It wasn't as deep as he thought it was.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital," Ikuto said, half jokingly.

"Come on. I have some first aid in my backpack. The food can wait," Ikuto said, guiding Amu to the living room. The entire time, he was holding her hand. She couldn't even feel the pain when he was touching her. What are these feelings, she asked herself.

"Ok. I'm going to use some alcohol so the cut may sting a bit," Ikuto said, grabbing the supplies from his bag.

When he dabbed the pad on her finger she didn't even wince. She was to caught up in his eyes.

"Finished,"Ikuto said, snapping Amu out of her gaze.

"Oh yeah. I'll go cut the-" Amu said, but was then interrupted by Ikuto.

"I'll do it. We don't want you cutting up anymore fingers, now do we?" Ikuto said chuckling.

After he finished cutting the pizza they sat down on some bean bag chairs Amu got, and began selecting movies to watch.

"Titanic?" Ikuto asked

"No," Amu replied

"Baby Blue?"

"Already seen it," Amu replied

"Alright, then you pick," Ikuto said, plopping down on his bean bag chair.

"Ok. How about...American horror house?" Amu asked with stars in her eyes

Is this girl crazy? I thought girls should be afraid of horror movies, Ikuto thought to himself

"Sure," Ikuto replied

Amu put the movie in the VCR and played the movie. The beginning of the movie was pretty boring, other than the part where the girl get's sliced into little cubes by her violin string.

"Nice Pizza. It taste delicious," Ikuto complimented Amu about her cooking

"Thanks. My mom, Sarah taught me to cook. I know how to cook lots of things." Amu said

"When can I meet your mom. I would love to thank her for giving birth to such a good cook." Ikuto said

That's when Amu's smile dropped to a frown

"She passed 10 years ago...when I was 6," Amu said

"Oh I didn't-" Ikuto was starting to apologize, but Amu interrupted him.

"It's Ok. Really. I should get over it. I mean it _was_ over 10 years ago," Amu said, with a smile.

With that they went back to watching the movie. Amu was yawning during the middle of the movie and closed her eyes, because the people were just talking. She told Ikuto to tell her when something scary is coming up, so she can watch. Man this girl loves her gore. When the girl was about to get thrown out the window Ikuto nudged Amu, but she didn't move. Ikuto paused the movie on the part where the girl is in the air with glass surrounding her.

The movie was maybe too boring for Amu so she dozed off. Ikuto just carried Amu to her bedroom and put her in her bed. Amu was already wearing pajamas, because she didn't change in the morning. She just put on more clothes, which had been discarded thorough her room. Ikuto went downstairs and cleaned up a bit. He called his mother to tell her that he was staying at a friend's house and he would be sleeping over, because of the storm.

Ikuto made a little bed on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

A.N- I was thinking of ending it here, but I didn't

Next Morning-

Amu woke up to the sun shining through her windows. Wait, wasn't she in the living room last night watching a movie with Ikuto, Amu thought to herself. She forgot about it and went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She looked at the time and it was 7:45. Time for breakfast she thought.

She went through the living room and saw Ikuto sleeping on the couch in an awkward position. Amu went up to him and fixed him up. Now his back was straight on the couch and he had a pillow under his head.

Amu went to the kitchen and began cooking eggs with cereal. Ikuto woke up to the smell of egg's cooking. He went to the kitchen and Amu was at the sink, back faced to him, rinsing plates to eat on. Ikuto sneaked over to her and wrapped two arms around her. She gasped and then he said "Guess who?"

Amu stopped washing the dishes and put one hand on her hip. She was still not facing him. "Let me guess. Ikuto," She said

"No fun," Ikuto said

"Whatever. Let me get back to work," Amu said, turning on the faucet.

Ikuto took his hands away and put them to his sides. He leaned in closer and bit her ear. She squeaked and turned around, ready to hit him. It was all slow motion for him. Her hair waved as she turned and the look of anger was replaced with curiosity. He grabbed her hands before she could do anything. They just stared into each other's eyes. The only sound in the house was the tap running. Amu tore her gaze away from him and told him to let go. He did as told and went to the table

"Can you help set up?" Amu asked breaking the silence

"Sure," Ikuto replied.

He grabbed 2 glasses and took the plates Amu had. He set up napkins on both sides of the tables. He also got out a cereal bowl, because only Amu wanted some. Amu came out with the frying pan, and picked up the egg's with the spatula. She spooned them on the plates and put the pan in the sink to be washed later. She poured some OJ in the glasses and sat across from Ikuto.

"Thanks for the food," Ikuto said

"No problem. Remember, I said I know how to cook lots of food?" Amu said with a smile.

They both ate while talking. Ikuto offered to wash the dishes while Amu cleans up. Ikuto packed up his bag to go home. Amu walked him out to his motorcycle.

"Wow. I've never seen snow in real life before," Amu said, picking up some snow from Ikuto's motorcycle. His bike was covered in snow. He has to wipe it off with a brush and let the heat from the engine burn it off.

"Never? Hey meet me at the park by the school at 4:00. Can you get there on your own or do you need a ride?' Ikuto asked sitting on his bike

"I can get there on my own. I'll see you then. Bye." Amu waved Ikuto off.

It was 8:30 so Amu had enough time to pick out her clothes and take a shower. She decided to get ready now so she could walk around town for the time.

**7/23/14**

**Also happy Eid Mubarak. I fasted all 30 days and have to do an extra 6 for some reason. I have 4 more to go.**

**Edit: 12/10/14**

* * *

**A.N- That's all. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I think I updated yesterday so read chapter 7. Anyways vote for which story you want me to do. I would like to thank my editor EWhiteOwl18. She helped so much. Also since I told her I just needed help for the time being, anyone want to beta this story. It's just that she has stories of her own and I don't want to bother her too much. Plus a lot of people have school coming up this month. I have school starting next month. Anyone want to sign up, PM me. Also I've been working on chapter 9 for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9- Shopping and Snow Fight

**A.N- Hey guys. I just want to thank you guys for reading my story. We're at the 50 review mark and I'm not even on chapter 10. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Anyways time to thank the reviewers,**

**Thank you-**

_**AmutoSparkle- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. Good to know someone knows the movies. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 8-**_

**Soon, my dear, soon. Patience is a virtue. Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. Don't I always update after like a week or so? Yeah, I do. However school is starting next month for me so less updates. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**En-Fleur-Isabelle- Chapter 8-**_

**Yep, don't want to move to fast. don't like stories where Amu and Ikuto fall in love right away. I'm glad nothing happened to him. My dad barely fasted. Good luck to you to on fasting. I bet lots of people can't wait to read more of this.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I might do 1, because that has the most votes so far. Hope you like this chapter. Yeah I do have to work on my grammar and other stuff.**

_**Oh Don't Mind Me- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. Lot's of people want me to do one. I think I should start writing the story now and post it late. Like I said might. Also you're welcome. I plan to update a lot. However school is coming soon next month for me. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**This is kinda like a filler chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara or the Characters, just the plot. All rights go to Peach-Pitt**

**Also the **_**Italics **_**is what the characters are thinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Shopping And Snow Fight**

**Recap**

_**" It was 8:30 so Amu had enough time to pick out her clothes and take a shower. Amu decided to get ready now so she could walk around town for the time."**_

* * *

**7/24/14**

**Normal P.O.V-**

Amu finished her shower. She was wearing a mini skirt with stockings so she wouldn't freeze to death. She had on sleeveless shirt. It was see through so she put a white undershirt under. The shirt that was on top had bright red as the main color. It was a lace shirt. In bright green words it says "Naughty girl". There is a red, green, and yellow border that is around the word "Naughty girl". She had a royal navy blue sweater with fake diamonds on the top. She put on some black studded snow boots that reached her ankle. She sectioned off the crown of her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She put a light scarf and some gloves on. Now that she was toasty warm she left her house to meet the cool breeze from outside.

She doesn't have any rules for an entire week so she was going to use her freedom to the fullest. She walked into town enjoying the cold breeze on her scars. She did a little window shopping. She was looking for gifts, because next month was Christmas. She couldn't wait. Amu walked by a jewelry store and a certain item caught her eye.

It was the humpty lock &amp; dumpty key. It was so beautiful. _Maybe I could buy this for Ikuto. _Then Amu looked at the price and her hopes got drained to the sink. The set together cost $100, but to buy one is half the price. Looks like she'll have to buy it for Ikuto only. Amu went into the shop and went to the counter.

Amu saw an old lady who seems nice. "Hello, dear. How may I help?" The lady asked, with a smile.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could buy the dumpty key?" Amu replied, with a smile that could bright up anyone's day.

"Of course. Let me get it for you," The lady said, getting out from behind the counter to go unlock the case.

As the lady was unlocking the case that holds the set, Amu decided to get to know her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Dia. Yours?"

"Oh it's Hinamori. Amu, Hinamori." **(A.N.- LOL James bond moment.)**

"Nice name. So...who's the lucky boyfriend?" Dia asked, with a grin

"Oh you got it wrong. He's just a... a friend of mine," Amu waved her hands in front of her to show Dia her mistake about the gift being for a boyfriend.

"Well he must be a very good friend of yours to be paying $50 dollars for one gift," Dia then closed the glass case, holding the key in hand.

"Yeah, he is a very good friend. Hey, can you gift wrap this so I can come pick it up on Christmas Eve?" Amu asked, getting her hopes up high

"I don't always do this..., but I will for you. Pick it up on...the 24th at...5:30 in the afternoon," Dia said putting the pick up date on a paper and handing it to Amu.

"Thank you so much. I'll come by to visit. Bye Ms. Dia," Amu then headed for the door.

"Bye Amu. Also don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Dia," She said with a smile

"Alright. Bye Dia." With that the shop became empty, with the exception of the shopkeeper.

Amu was now walking along the sidewalk where there were people shoveling the snow to make a walkway for the people. Amu checked the time from her watch. It was now 10:25. Amu could still walk around town for a little. She walked to the mall. For some reason it was even colder inside than outside. Amu passed by a water fountain and now wished she had change. She went over to shops looking for gift for everyone.

**I'm not going to go into detail about her shopping trip-**

Amu had bought so many gift, she had them to deliver it to her house in 2 weeks. For Utau she bought her a microphone that connects to your ear so you don't have to hold it while performing. For Kairi she bought him a deluxe calculator and laptop. She bought Yaya an entire set of assorted chocolate. For Nadeshiko she bought a mix tape of her favorite songs. She bought Tadase a video game called, Grand theft auto IV. She bought Kukai a soccer ball with equipment and Nagi a basketball. She then bought Rima a comedy movie and a prank book. She also got Rima a fake glasses with mustache. Last but not least she remembered that Ikuto's watch was very messed up. So she went to a shop full of expensive watches.

"Hi. What is the cheapest Rolex watch you have?" Amu said, wanting the price to be really low.

"$1..." The keeper saw the hopeful look on her face and dropped the price... a lot.

"...$100," He said, with a smile

"Really?! Here's the money. Thank you so much," Amu took the watch which was in a box.

"Oh wait! I saw you looking at the fountain so...here," The man gave her a golden coin

"Thanks. I'll be wise on my wish," Amu kept the coin close to her heart as she said those words

Amu left the store and made her way to the fountain. She took the coin in her hands and placed it above her heart. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She really hopes it'll come true. She bought a lot of things. It took her time to save up all that money.

She bought two rolls of wrapping paper and cardboard boxes to put the gift in. She took the folded up boxes, wrapping paper, and the watch home. When she got home she put the things in her attic so Kain wouldn't find them and ruin them. After that she checked the time and it was 3:00. The closest park is half an hour away so she headed out again.

* * *

Amu walked to the park at her own pace. She was thinking about everything that has happened. She moves to a new school and makes new friends. However they treat her like they've known her since they were kids. Plus Kain hasn't abused her as much, but he's always someplace else. _Could he be planning something. No he couldn't He's always drunk. _Don't let him spoil your mood. Enjoy this freedom.

Amu walked into an empty park. It was like a winter wonderland. There was a gate as an entrance. There was a walkway, but then nobody shoveled after the entrance. Amu took slow steps into the park. She called out for Ikuto. Maybe she's at the wrong park. She took out her phone to text Ikuto.

***Hey. I'm at the park. What'd you need?*- Amu**

***Perfect. I'm here. Just keep walking forward from where you are and you'll see me*- Ikuto**

***K*- Amu**

Amu put her phone in her pocket and did as told. She walked slowly noticing she was sinking with each step. foot after foot, she took she would go in deeper to the snow by about an inch. Amu was almost at the middle of the park. She took out her phone and decided to call Ikuto this time.

_Ringgggg-_

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. Where are you?"

"_*chuckle* _Look behind you."

"What?" Before Amu could get a response she was pelted with a million snowballs and fell into the snow and couldn't get up.

"Help! Please!. I can't get out of the snow," Amu yelled, hoping someone heard. She heard footsteps in the snow and was pulled out. She met with emerald green eyes.

"Sup."

"Sup!? Seriously. You pelt me with so many snow balls and that's all you have to say?"

"Hinamori, calm down man." Kukai chuckled.

"Look around. Guys come on out." Kukai gave the signal for everyone to get out of their hiding spots.

"Wha- What's going on?" Amu was clearly confused

"You told me this morning that you've never seen snow in real life...so I made everyone come to the park. You know, so you can fully experience fun with snow," Ikuto said picking up some snow and letting it fall right back down.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you all." Amu was starting to tear up.

"You crying?" Rima said.

"Why? Amu, you're not supposed to cry. Only Yaya's allowed to cry," The great Yaya said.

"It's just that no one has ever done something like this for me." Amu wiped her tears with the back of her hand and put up a big smile.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Boy against girls." Kukai suggested.

"No fair. the boys are obviously going to win." Nadeshiko said pouting.

"So you're accepting defeat already?" Tadase challenged

"No way." Utau said with a smirk.

Seriously. It's like the smirk runs in the family.

"Alright then. boys follow me." Kukai led the boys to the other side of the park.

"I'm staying behind. I don't want to play. I'll just read," Kairi had his head in his book.

"You can start the fight." Amu said taking off her scarf.

"Here. On your mark just wave my scarf and then move as fast as you can," Amu said.

"Fine."

The girls followed Utau to the opposite side of the boys. Everyone built a wall as a shield. Then they prepared balls as Kairi listed the rules to make the game more..._interesting_.

"If you hit someone with a snowball you're safe. If you're hit then you're out and you have to come to the sidelines. There will be a queen and Kind for each side. Hit them and you're entire team wins. If you go from one side to the other without being hit then you and your entire team wins. Also if you're out, you can't tell the teams anything that is happening that they can't see. The prize for the last standing is...This coupon I have in my pocket. It's for 2 free hot chocolate. The second to last gets it. The last one standing gets...this other coupon, which is for a free dinner. Ok let's start." Kairi took forever to explain all that. Some prizes were good.

As Kairi was counting down from five both teams were picking their leader and sorting out a plan.

"1!" Kairi then ran out of the way, afraid he was going to be hit.

Nobody moved for about 5 minutes. It seems like everyone was preparing while Kairi was reading.

* * *

**Girl's Plan-**

"Alright girls, listen up. We have to choose team leader. Any nominees?" Utau said

"Yaya nominates Amu."

"I second that." Nadeshiko said, raising her hand in agreement.

"I third that.." Rima said

"M-me?" Amu was surprised. She's barely even talked to them and they all want her to be leader.

"Well. Everyone wants you to be leader so you're it, whether you like it or not." Utau said.

_She can be scary sometimes, _everyone thought.

"Now. We need to win. So here's what we're going to do. Amu you'll go from the side. Stay down and go all the way to the end of the park then go towards the boys side. Since Kairi is recording this he will see, but won't say anything. Then you come back. We'll be your distraction and cover you if anything goes wrong. Just stay down and get there as fast as you can. They're bound to notice you're not here after some time. Ok, move out, move out." Utau acted like a Sargent and the girls were the soldiers.

Amu got into position and began her long journey to the boys side, then back.

**Boy's Plan-**

"Guys, knowing my sister, I bet she has this whole plan worked out. I think we should just get eliminate all the girls as quick as possible. So as the leader you must all back me up if needed," Ikuto said, crouching behind a snow wall.

All the boys agreed and began making snow balls.

* * *

**World War III-**

The snowball fight has now gone into 10 minutes and no one has made a move, except for Amu. Only the girls and Kairi know this, because she has passed Kairi. She has to go farther to go all the way to the boys side.

"NOOOOO! Yaya doesn't want to die." Yaya screamed frantically after being pelted with a snowball.

"Yaya, snap out of it. You didn't die. That was for Amu. Now go to the sidelines. We got this." Rima slapped Yaya first then looked at her seriously

Yaya nodded scared of Rima and went over to Kairi. Utau threw a ball over to Kukai. He swiftly dodged and shouted back.

"Can't touch this." Kukai said with a spin

"Wanna bet?" Utau threw another ball aimed at his face and he got out, while doing a spin.

"Dammit. Sorry Ikuto." Kukai made a peace sign over his head walking over to Kairi and sat down watching the game.

"This is for Kukai!" Tadase yelled and the snowball accidentally hit Nadeshiko.

"Oh you did not just do that." Nadeshiko has an evil aura forming around her.

"Yes he did." Ikuto answered for Tadase

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" Tadase whispered.

"Hold on. It'll work. Give it a minute." Ikuto said

Then Nadeshiko ran into the middle of the field running for Tadase to go and kill him. That's when Nagi shot his own sister.

"Nagi...why? I thought we were siblings. How could you?" Nadeshiko said with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Fake. You've been spending too much time with Rima." Nagi said back to Nadeshiko who stopped crying.

Nadeshiko walked to the others at the sidelines. Everyone was cheering for their own sides. Kairi was trying his hardest to not go insane with all the loud noise.

Amu has not been noticed by Ikuto and Tadase. She was now on her way back. Kukai saw her and was about to yell out to Ikuto, but then he remembered the rules. He sunk back down in his seat. Ikuto did see this and saw a flash of pink. He put two and two together.

_She already went from her side to ours so now she's...going back to hers to claim victory. Oh I'm not letting that happen._

"Tadase, cover me. I'm going for Amu."

"Wow, I totally forgot her."

Tadase then hit Rima. Utau helped Rima up, since she was so small. She made her way to the others. Amu was almost back, but then there was a shout.

"This was for Nadeshiko and Rima." Utau hollered.

She hit Nagi and he got out.

"Help!" Ikuto shouted

Amu got up and then realized she was tricked when she saw Ikuto's smirk. Utau and Tadase were shooting at each other non-stop. Finally Utau and both Tadase got shot. At the same time. They went to the sidelines, where Amu was no longer there anymore.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amu was running all over the middle of the field to avoid Ikuto at all cost. She just had to get back to her side and this will all be over. Unfortunately, Ikuto has other plans. Amu was running back to her side. She glanced once in a while to see how close Ikuto was. The last time she looked back, he wasn't there. She stopped and went to go see what happened.

She saw Ikuto lying down in on the ground with snow covering him. It looked like he...dived in the snow...on purpose. Amu started digging the snow to bring him up. Once she did she laid his head on her lap.

"Are you OK?"

"I am now." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Amu was confused.

Ikuto picked up his hand and threw the snow at Amu causing her to gasp.

Ikuto jumped up from her lap.

"I win. Boys rule." Ikuto hollered to the other boys who were cheering along as well.

"You...you...you cheated."

"No rule against it babe." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu and Ikuto made their way over to Kairi to receive their prizes.

"Here is the coupon for the 2 free hot chocolates, Amu. Here's the coupon for the free dinner, Ikuto. Bye bye." Kairi left with Yaya to someplace else.

"Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun. Want to hang out at my place for a little bit?" Amu offered

Everyone agreed. They left the snow park and went to Amu's house. Kairi left the camera, but no one seemed to notice.

**Unknown P.O.V-( during the last part where Ikuto calls for help.)**

**The bold is the other line after the person called-**

What is wrong with this girl. It's like she's trying to get herself killed.

"Sir it seems, the girl has decided to rebel and leave home. What do you want me to do?"

**"Do you have photographic and video evidence?"**

"Both, sir."

**"Well done. Make the copies for me. Make sure you don't get caught."**

"Got it. Also it seems like Amu has a close relationship to the boy...I think his name was Ikuto."

**"Yes yes. Look more into it. I can doubt she has feelings for him. I took away all of her feelings."**

"Ok, sir. I got to go now. I'll report to headquarters."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.-**

**Amu's house-**

_Today was so much fun. I'm so glad I have them. I don't know what I'd do without them, _Amu thought.

"I made hot chocolate for you guys. Here" Amu passed out the mugs. She put up some toppings in bowls for everyone to pick. Some picked the colored marshmallows and chocolate. Yaya took 2 of everything.

"So... I gotta go with Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai somewhere." Ikuto said getting off the couch and putting on his leather jacket.

"Where 'ya going?" Rima asked

"Planning some things for Friday." Tadase answered

"Oh, dude sorry, can't go. I have to go...somewhere today." Kukai said thinking about each word he said.

"Me too. Bye guys. Lets go." Utau whispered the last part to Kukai.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Well that was weird. Alright then. Bye girls. Don't go getting arrested."

"Wait. can one of you drop Yaya home?" Yaya asked with the puppy dog eyes.

Ikuto tried to look away, but he couldn't. "Fine."

"Yay. Bye Rima, Amu. Yaya's going now." Yaya said hugging each girl.

Everyone finally left, which left Amu and Rima.

"So..." Amu tried to start up a conversation to get rid of the silence.

"So... you have fun?" Rima said

"Yep. Thanks. Hey wanna go shopping tomorrow? You know, for some girl bonding time." Amu suggested

"Sure. I need an outfit for the Christmas dance anyways. I can help." Rima said getting excited.

"Really? There's a dance? I can't wait. Oh, this is going to be so good. Let's invite the other girls."

"Alright. I gotta go now. My mom has a limo waiting outside for me," Rima said, gathering her things to leave.

Amu walked the short blonde to her limo. She didn't know Rima was rich. Oh well, time to hit the hay.

**7/31/14**

**Edit: 12/10/14**

* * *

**A.N.- Thanks for all the reviews and follows faves. I'm really grateful. Also since a lot of people have voted for choice 1 I might do that story next. I might post the next chapter next week. Anyways R&amp;R. Anyone want to beta the story. Oh and I just checked the story for a quick re-read. So I counted the days as I read and realized I put in 2 more days of the week. So now instead of 7 days in the week there would be 9 days in the week. This is just fiction so pretend today was Thursday and tomorrow is Friday. Remember it's only the first week Amu has come back.**


	10. Chapter 10- Ikuto's birthday surprise

**A.N.-OMG! An update, Finally. Sorry guys. My computer wasn't working and I fixed it all by myself. Booh ya. Anyways School just started and I'm in an advanced class which means more homework. Gosh why do I have to be so smart. Anyways less updates. Also Halloween was just a few days ago so happy Halloween even though I don't celebrate it. Also can a girl message me here or on Kik (Animefungirl12). I need to talk about what's been going on in my lonely life and I need to let out all the drama. Please someone. Also I got Instagram, so please follow me and tell me your ig account so I can follow back. ****  
**

**Instagram- Animefungirl12**

**On my bio there should be a link right back to fanfiction that's me. Also I only have like 150+ followers and I'm wearing a pink shirt with long brown hair. That's me.**

**Thank you-**

_**AmutoSparkle- Chapter 10pre-**_

**You're one of a kind. You're very sick. Seriously? More abuse. You make me laugh sis. **

_**StarElsie- Chapter 10pre-**_

**Thanks for voting again. I don't really know how to reply. Maybe a keep wondering. Anyways I hope you enjoy the real chapter.**

**_Guest88- Chapter 10pre-_  
**

**Jeez. How do my readers know what's going to happen next? Do I really make these things so predictable? Thanks for the rate on my other story. Makes me so happy. Oh the answer for your random question can't be answered until later. That's a surprise for everyone to find out. I'm so evil. Oh and yeah I'm 12. I'd be glad to give you advice. If you want to talk more can you give me your real account so we can talk. It makes it easier. Oh and you don't have to make stories to have an account. I also have kik which is (Animefungirl12). Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**qwinyne101- Chapter 10pre-**_

**Lmaoo my, you guys are way too smart. lol. Np and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Computer issues. Hope you like the chapter.**

_**Black x Rabbit- Chapter 10pre-**_

**Thnx for the new follow. Thanx for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the chapter after the long wait. **

**_FandomLoverXD- Chapter10pre-_  
**

**Lol your review made me laugh. Well here's the update, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**Random question- Is there any guys who have an account for Shugo Chara or is it just all women on this one archive?**

** I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Ikuto's Party**

**Recap**

_**"Yep. Thanks. Hey wanna go shopping tomorrow? You know, for some girl bonding time." Amu suggested**_

_**"Sure. I need an outfit for the Christmas dance anyways. I can help," Rima said, getting excited.**_

_**"Really? There's a dance? I can't wait. Oh this is going to be so good. Lets invite the other girls."**_

_**"Alright. I gotta go. My mom has a limo waiting outside for me," Rima said, gathering her things to leave.**_

**_Amu walked the short blonde to her limo. She didn't know Rima was rich. Oh well, time to hit the hay._**

* * *

**8-22-14**

**Normal P.O.V.-**

Rima called Utau and Nadeshiko while Amu called Yaya. They all planned to go to the mall today for some girl bonding time. They also planned to use their mother's credit cards to the fullest in buying dresses.

"First let's go get outfits for tonight's party," Rima said, holding her credit card in hand, in the air

"Lets go to Forever21," Nadeshiko suggested.

"Yaya heard they have cute outfits!" Yaya said enthusiastically.

"Follow me," Utau said taking the lead.

Amu just giggled along with Nadeshiko with Rima following closely behind. Yaya though, she was hot on Utau's trail. Those girls sure are hyper for shopping.

Once they were inside the store Utau was all over the place.

"This looks nice. Oh how 'bout this? Oh and look at this." Utau was from one dress to the other. Jeez, can the girl slow down?

"Hey Utau, I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing, Amu. What 'cha need?" Utau asked in a cheery way. Man, shopping sure does change a girls attitude.

"Can you help me pick out something for the party tonight?" Amu asked while scratching the back of her neck shyly.

"Of course! First impressions always counts! Now follow moi." Utau giggled at the end and moved along another row of dresses with Amu joining in.

"Alright...how 'bout this?" Utau held up a red dress covered sequins.

"Nah, too flashy." Amu said with a distasteful tone.

"Okay, how about this one?" Utau held up a cocktail dress that went up mid-thigh.

"Never." Amu fake gagged at the dress.

"Fine. How about...this one?" Utau held up another one.

"Lets see. Not too short, not too long. Nothing too fancy, but it doesn't make me look like I just found the first thing to wear...I love it." Amu hugged Utau and the girls giggled.

"Now help me, if you please." Utau said in a motherly voice.

"I do please." Amu replied in-between laughter.

"Hey Amu, does this look good?" Utau held a dress to her body.

"It looks good, but not your style." Amu glanced around before picking off a dress from the racks.

"Look at this one, Utau." The tall blonde gasped at the outfit. It was perfect. The overall color of the dress was black with purple butterflies scattered throughout the dress. It was just a bit above the knees which she didn't mind at all. There was also a black belt with Rhine stones. All in all it was the perfect dress to wow a certain someone she had in mind.

"Oh Amu, it's perfect. Thank you so much," Utau said right before engulfing Amu in a bear hug.

"No prob. Isn't that what friends are for?" Amu said smiling.

"Come on. Lets go check on the others," Utau suggested.

The two made their way to the back of the store where the others were. They were all giving their opinions on each other's dresses. After they paid, which wasn't much they went to the food court.

"What Do you guys want? I'll go order." Nadeshiko offered.

"You guys want to share some large nachos together?" Rima said

"Sure," Utau confirmed while checking out her nails.

"Yaya wants extra cheese."

"I'm in," Amu said agreeing.

"Alright, what do guys want for drinks?"

"Coke," Utau said raising her hand.

"I second that," Rima said with a finger.

"Yaya wants all the soda."

"How about some water Yaya? Oh and I'll have a strawberry smoothie," Amu said.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few with our things." Nadeshiko took a share of money from everybody including herself to go Buy the food.

"Yaya will come to. You can't hold all of those things by your self." Yaya offered.

"Thanks," Nadeshiko said and walked Yaya over to the line.

The two left leaving Rima, Amu, and Utau to gossip.

"Ok, spill. I need to know all the latest deets," Rima said slamming her hands on the table and lowering her head down. Who knew she was into gossip?

"Nothing much. One of my classes, I think it's...E.L.A, yeah that one, the class is so crazy. When I got in they were playing with a soccer ball and it almost hit me in the head. You should have been there. I caught it with my hands. Ikuto was the only one who I knew in the class. Then the teacher is even crazier. She gave me homework from the beginning of the school year, and get this. I have a month to do all of it. No wonder the students call her a bitch." Amu told them as if it was pure horror.

"Um...I think everyone in the school knows she's a bitch. Anyways I was talking about whose dating who and that kinda stuff." Rima explained.

"Oh, oops." Amu said embarrassed.

"It's ok Amu. I got some info Rima. You know Sabrina? Well apparently she got caught cheating on her boyfriend Luke with Max. But Max didn't know this. Then Caren found out Max was cheating on her for this other girl named Cindy. When Caren found out about this she went to go face her only to find her smooching with her ex Luke. She went to go tell Max to see if he really was cheating on her. When she told him he said he had to leave. Sabrina then followed Max who didn't know and saw him fighting with Luke. After the boys broke off Max dumped Cindy and then he saw that Sabrina saw the whole thing. Then-" Utau got cut off

"Oh I heard what happened after the fight!" Rima exclaimed

"Hey the girls are back. I'm going to go help." Amu said.

After that all the girls seated down and began to eat. They gossiped a bit and chatted about anything they saw. After a while one by one they had to go home.

"Hey Utau can you give me a ride home?" Amu asked

"Sure, no problem. Are you going to walk to the party or do you need a ride?" Utau offered as they went to the parking lot.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright. See 'ya at 8." Utau waved off.

'Hmm. Party starts at 8 so I have about 2 hours to get ready and 1 to get there. Time to hit the showers.' Amu thought to herself.

* * *

"Welcome, 5 dollars please," A random stranger said at the door.

"5 dollars plea," The man got cut of by the evil glare of the tiny banshee. Aka,Rima.

"Dang Rima, you got skills," Naghi said followed by a compliment on how she looks.

"T-thanks," Rima said shyly as ever.

"Let's go love birds," Kukai commented with a sly smirk.

"Speak for your self, you flirt," Utau said getting some 'oohs!'.

"Welcome to the party guys. Hey...where's Amu?" Ikuto questioned when he saw the guys.

"She should be here soon, she said she's coming on her own," Utau said informing Ikuto of Amu's whereabouts.

"Oh ok...Hey Naghi can you go and just drive by her house and pick her up if you see her?" Ikuto asked in a desperate attempt to convince him.

"Sure, that's what friends are for," Naghi said patting Ikuto on the back.

Ikuto tosses Naghi his keys and left to go pick up Amu. He drove at a steady pace as he called her up. A few ring-a-dings later, Naghi heard a distressed voice fill his ears.

"Oh my gosh! Naghi, is that you? Please help me,I'm lost and I don't know how to get to the party," Amu said to Naghi in a panicking voice.

"Don't worry, Just tell me what street you're on and I'll come pick you up," Naghi said in a soothing voice to calm down the nervous girl.

"I'm in between...and...road. Please hurry, my feet are so sore." Amu said.

"Alright, just stay where you are and don't move. You hear me? I'll be there in about ten to twenty minutes," Naghi said in a rush.

Amu responded with an 'Ok' and hung up. Naghi was muttering curse words under his breath. Amu just so happened to be in the bad part of the neighborhood. How in the world did she even get there?

Naghi drove as fast as he could, praying that she was safe. When Naghi arrived at his destination Amu was no where in sight. Great just the best of his luck. Ikuto is surely going to kill him if there's a scratch on his precious Amu. Ikuto may not admit it, but it's very obvious of their feelings for each other. Now he better find her and bring her back within twenty minutes or he's six feet under. Just thinking about it sent chills through Nagihiko's spine.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naghi heard this from the house he was in front of. It sounded like it was coming from the back.

"Ahh!" Naghi heard a familiar scream. This got him dashing through the yard, jumping over the fence and somehow dodging the man-eating dog. Naghi was shocked at what he saw when he got to the back yard. Amu was having a piggy back ride with this boy who seemed around her age.

"Amu?" Naghi questioned.

'Oh, Naghi...oh shoot I forgot. This is my friend Alex. He was my best friend from Kansas and he moved away like 2 years ago without me. I guess this is where he's been all this time," Amu said while climbing down from Alex's back.

"Umm...Wanna go...Ikuto's worried," Naghi said scratching the back of his head

"Oh he's worried? Lets go but can Alex come with?" Amu asked grabbing her purse.

"Uh sure. Why not? You know what they say?'The more the merrier," Naghi said while going through the glass doors this time.

Amu and Alex climbed into the car as Naghi made the engine purr. The two were sitting to close for comfort. It may have not been long, but she's like a sister.

"Hey Alexis, move to your left. I can't see the back window," Naghi said while adjusting his front mirror.

"Name's Alex kid," Alex said with a 'tch.

Naghi kept doing this until Alex was about to fall out of the car.

"Naghi he can't move anymore. He's going to kill himself," Amu was laughing her head off.

Naghi was able to get them to the party in less than half an hour. Or else it would've been his head at the stake. The music was blaring so loud you could hear it from the driveway. If there was one.

"Where the f-," Rima got cut off by Naghi placing his hand over her mouth.

"Language little girl," Naghi said reminding Rima of a certain something.

Rima sighed in exasperation and continued again.

"Where where you and who the f-," Naghi cut her off again.

"He's Alex and there was some confusion about where she was," Naghi said to the now bigger group of teens.

"Oh thank goodness. Ikuto was about ready to send the FBI to find you," Kukai said earning himself a slap on the back from Utau.

"Shut up will 'ya?" Utau said in annoyance.

"Anything for you princess," Kukai said right after giving a peck on the cheek to Utau.

"What the f did I say about calling me that and did you just effin kiss me? Kukai I'm going to kill you," Utau said while weaving through the crowd of people to the pool area.

"Well that was suspicious," A certain someone said gaining everyone's attention.

"That's where you've been all this time. You had me worried," Kairi said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Well lets party Amu," Alex said guiding Amu to the dance floor. Ikuto was very interested in this new character. Amu seemed a bit shy to dance at first. Alex just took Amu's hand and moved them in a circular motion. Amu was just giggling while Ikuto felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He just didn't know what it was.

Ikuto went to get a drink of some of the punch. He took a few cups and went to go chill by the sofa. He saw Amu and Alex laughing as they headed for the drink area. They drank for a bit then Amu went over to Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto! This is the first party I've been to in ages. I forgot what you do at these," Amu said while giggling a bit.

Ikuto was glad Amu was talking to him. He just wanted to hug her small frame, and she smelt so refreshing. Oh great now he's a scent pervert.

"Who's your friend?" Ikuto asked right off the bat.

"Who? Alex? He's my bestie from Kansas. I met up with him on my way here while I got lost. We chatted for a bit and I brought him here because he seem'd so lonely. You know maybe I should get him a girlfriend," Amu said in a way like a light-bulb just appeared above her head.

"Hmm, I see. Hey go enjoy your free time. You did say so yourself that this was your first party in ages. Go have some fun," Ikuto said while getting off the couch and dragging Amu up with him.

"Lets go to the pool. I can put my feet in there," Amu said while walking Ikuto towards the glass doors to the outside.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm not really a big fan of water. Besides the water is cold," Ikuto said trying to come up with excuses.

"Oh fine. I'm going to find Yaya and Nadeshiko," Amu said waving at Ikuto.

Amu wondered why Ikuto didn't want to hang out with her. Did she do something bad to him. Oh well, she'll find out later. Amu was a bit thirsty so she drank this clear liquid for which she thought was water. She became a bit dizzy and was falling over people.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry- hiccup- my bad." Amu called out to the random strangers.

Amu somehow found her way outside to the pool at the top of the high jump board.

"Attention everyone! I Amu Hinamori will now show you my Olympic style back flip dive," Amu announced gaining everyone's undivided attention from even the inside of the house. Teens were starting to come out to see what the commotion was all about. Word spread within three minutes a girl with pink hair is going to do this crazy dive into the water. Amu was starting to jump up and down.

"3!"

"2!"

"Wait!" A voice cried out, but it was too late.

"1!"

Amu did a flip in the air with many people recording her stunt. She dove into the water but didn't come up.

Ikuto was flipping out. He was going crazy by throwing out all of his money and phone to the side. He took of his shoes and then froze in the midst of hs stripping of attire. Amu re-surfaced and was in perfect condition. If you count her sleepy face that has a little bruise from hitting the bottom of the pool to hard. She was in the hands of Alex and was bringing her out of the pool.

"Someone give her CPR!" Alex yelled out.

"I'm fine!" Amu cried out holding onto Alex's shirt while coughing over his shoulder.

"I'll taker her to dry off. I got it from her buddy," Ikuto said to Alex with a smug look on his face.

Ikuto carried Amu through the crowd of people. He went to the empty stair case where many have tried to go up but failed, because of their scary security guard.

"Rima open the rope," Ikuto said in a commanding voice. Rima did as told and let them pass.

Ikuto laid Amu down on his bed and set up a few things. He put some pain killers and a glass of water on the lamppost with the knowledge that she was going to have one hell of a hangover. She was very drunk from that drink she had. Her breath made it even more obvious. He called up Utau on his phone to she could change Amu into something more comfortable. Utau came up right away with no questions asked. Ikuto left the room for some time when Utau changed Amu out of her party cloths into one of Ikuto's sweatshirts. Its was oversize so it covered all the necessary parts. Utau left Amu as she is and tucked her in.

"Night Amu," Utau said to the snoring girl who's far away in dreamland.

When the party was finished they helped clean up and slept over for the night. That was one crazy party for everyone. Especially for Amu after what she did. Ikuto will be sure to not let her live that event down.

* * *

Amu did her morning stretch but it then turned into the morning exorcism. She recoiled into her bundle of warmness. Where was all this warmth coming from though she asked herself. Amu sat up but instantly regretted even moving. She turned to her right and there Ikuto was with arm around her waist. She gently removed it as Ikuto had awoken.

"The pills are to you right," Ikuto said as if knowing what Amu was going to ask.

Amu removed the cap from the bottle of water and swallowed the pills. The pain didn't lessen right away, but she knew it'd get better soon. Amu went right back into the bed cuddling with Ikuto. His chest was very warm and her body was cold.

"Pervert." Ikuto stated

"Shut up. I'm cold and you're warm. Now let me sleep," Amu said groggily. Ikuto did so as everyone watched this act of love. They left quietly for it was noon. Ikuto let Amu sleep more , because lets face the truth. They were both tired as hell. Plus he liked the position they were in.

'I hoped one of them took a picture' Ikuto mentally told himself while falling into a deep slumber. His breathing patterns matched up with hers and Amu curled into a ball towards his chest.

Ring! Ring! Ring-

Ikuto hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. It was around 2:30 pm. Guess it's time to wake up. He went to go freshen up in the bathroom then called Amu. As she went to make herself look presentable he made breakfast err lunch.

When they came to sit down at the table to eat Amu yawned one last time before checking her phone for all her notifications. She got tagged in so many Facebook pictures and videos. One video stood out the most. It was of her...doing this jump off the high board. Amu slams her face on the table. It was about to be her food but Ikuto slid the plate away. Amu groaned in annoyance then checked her calendar. She sprayed her milk all over Ikuto like a broken sprinkler pipe. She was going to miss the retake for the tests.

She ran back upstairs and came down with all her belongings and left the house. Two minutes later she came back inside. She wasn't wearing any pants...or shoes...and her hair was a mess. Amu sighed knowing this was going to take a while. She looked down at herself and blushed at her attire. She was thinking about how many people just saw her as she humiliated herself once again.

**11/3/14**

**Edit: 12/10/14**

* * *

**AN- OH MY GOSH. I finally finished. Damn. My laptop wasn't working for these past few months. That's why so I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. Also happy Halloween even though I'm late by like 3 days. Anyways sorry for the long update. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Until then please review. I have an idea of what I'm going to type up for my next chapter. Remember follow me on Instagram my name is Animefungirl12. I should have around 100 followers. Also message me on Kik. It's also Animefungirl12. Tell me yours in a review or a pm so I know it's you and I can respond. Check out my other story, I just updated that one i think like 3 days ago.**


	11. Chapter 11- Pairings

**AN- Hey guys. I just updated 11/3/14. Thnx for the reviews. I just wanna mention again that since I'm in an advanced class my class has more work so it's hard. 11/4/14 is election day so I don't have school. OML I remember calling on of my reviewers on the phone and wishing them a happy birthday. Lmaoo I'm awesome. Anyways its almost new years. Wow 2014 went by quick. Ima bout to cry. Merry Christmas to everyone.**

**Read vXxBlackRabbitxXv story on watt pad. just look up her name. I've read it and it's awesome.**

**Replies-**

_**vXxBlackRabbitxXv- Chapter 10-**_

**Lol thnxs for the review. At least some people read my author's note. Also call me on my home phone. My cell broke so yea. Or message me.**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 10-**_

**Awee thanks. I hope you love this chapter as much as the last.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 10-**_

**Lol you reviewed 2 times for the same chapter. Anyways glad to hear you're getting an account soon. I can't wait to talk to you. I hope you like this chapter and yes, Amu will always be Amu lmaoo.**

_**Cgirl- Chapter 10-**_

**Aii thanks. Hope you like the chapter I have set up.**

_**qwinyne101- Chapter 1-**_

**Thanks for reading chapter 1 again. Yah I think i made the new version better than the old. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Also I can't call you cuz my phone broke so yea. See if you can call me from my home phone.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Pairings**

**Recap-**

_**"She ran back upstairs and came down with all her belongings and left the house. Two minutes later she came back inside. She wasn't wearing any pants...or shoes...and her hair was a mess. Amu sighed knowing this was going to take a while. She looked down at herself and blushed at her attire. She was thinking about how many people just saw her as she humiliated herself once again."**_

* * *

**11/3/14**

**Edit/12-5-14; I have edited chapters 1-3. Re-read chapter 1 because I changed it to instead of questions it's puzzles. And there's a bit more Amuto. So go skim through chapter 1 real quick.**

**Edit/ 12-9-14; Yeah I kinda have had writers block on my latest chapters for this chapter and for my other story 'Only For Me To See'. So yea, sorry if this chapter sucks. It's been a long time since I've sorta updated so I'm not sure how to get the chapter going. Hope you liked it anyways though.**

**Edit: 12/10/14; I've edited chapters 1-10. Chapter 1 had the major edit. Please read it. For the other chapters I just fixed up spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Edit: 12/11/14; After each line it would be a new pairing so for example the first one will be Amuto then the next would be Kutau. So yeah, if you don't get it I'll just put the pairing there.**

**Normal Pov-**

**Amuto**

"How the hell do I forget to put on pants? Goddammit, I shouldn't have even come to this party," Amu said to no one in particular as she climbed the stairs.

'Bruh',happened to be the only word going through Ikuto's mind. As Ikuto heard the light footsteps ascend the stairs he began to clean up. The place was a disaster zone. It was still one heck of a party though. He was wondering just how many crumpled up pieces of paper he got from girls with their numbers written down for him.

'Pftt' As if he'd ever go with one of those sluts. They were throwing themselves at every guy they spot was free. Even a few girls O_o. Ikuto walked across a camera and plugged the USB to the tv to see the pics and recordings from the night before. He set the pictures to play up to ten seconds before changing. Most of them were of Kukai being the party animal he was. 'Typical Kukai' Ikuto thought.

Amu came downstairs looking more presentable this time. She was wearing a pair of red jeans with a black shirt that had the words 'Stay With Me' written in the way off stars in a sky. Looks pretty cool. Was it a band or a song? He'll check it out later.

Amu's hair was straightened down and was in a high ponytail. When she got down she kindly asked in a sickly sweet voice "Drive me to school please."

Such an eerie sight. When they got into the car Ikuto was scared of Amu's aura. It looked very deathly, that was until she looked at the car clock.

"What!" She screeched. It was 2:45 pm.

"Ikuto! Get me to the school under 15 minutes or you're dead meat." Amu said pacing her breathing.

"Lets take my motorcycle. I'll get you there under 10 minutes." Ikuto said with a snap.

"I want to be alive and do the make up test." Amu said with her eyes popping out.

"Don't worry princess. We'll be there before three." Ikuto said while making his motorcycle come to life.

"Just drive and stop calling me a princess you mother..." Amu's words got cut off by the engine of the motorcycle starting.

"Just doing my job," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Damn you to hell," Amu said while she held tightly to his chest.

Once again she loved what the wind did to her. She forgot, what happened to her friend Alex? Where did he go? She'll stop by his house later to check it out.

Amu saw the school come into view and instantly sighed of relief. She would be able to take the entrance test so she could surely stay in the school.

"Hey I'm going to the supermarket down the street. Come meet me here when you're done with the test. I should be back in about twenty minutes or so," Ikuto said taking a look at his messed up watch once again.

Amu just remembered her gift. She couldn't wait to give everyone their gifts.

"Okay, see you later then I guess," Amu said with a short lived enthusiastic voice.

"Good luck. I know you'll pass." Ikuto said giving a thumbs up before driving out of the parking lot.

"Thanks. I'll need it," Amu said sadly to herself.

Amu started walking to the school while clutching her handbag. She has to pass this test. Where will she go if she doesn't? No! No bad thoughts! Only passing test.

"Sorry I'm..." Amu was wondering where everyone was. Was she too late or too early? Amu saw the start and end time on the board. It was only 3:07 pm and the test starts at 3:10 pm. Wow she actually got here on time. With Ikuto's help of course.

Amu being smart decided to take out her notes and study. She needed all the practice she could get. Amu would study a section, question herself and if she got the answers right she'd move onto the next section. This was how Amu was studying.

"Sorry we're late miss Hinamori." Mr. Nikaido said while putting his papers down on his desk. A line of students followed in behind him. About 10 at the most Amu counted.

"It's okay." Amu said

Mr. Nikaido noticed how hard Amu was studying seeing her eye balls go from left to right real quick.

"Amu. Calm down. Don't fry your brain there." Mr. Nikaido said chuckling.

Amu slowed down and put her belongings away and left out a #2 pencil out on her desk as Mr. Nikaido passed out the exams. Then he passed out scantrons to bubble in the answers so it could go in through the scan machine.

She was taking deep breaths and repeating 'Focus on the test' in her head. When she got the exam faced down and flipped it over she was surprised. She knew most of the contents from all the tutoring. She really owes Ikuto big time for this.

She had to skip one question because she couldn't quite figure it out. She went ahead with the fifty questions and came back to the ones she didn't know.

'I was so sure I studied this. What do I remember?' Amu asked herself mentally.

Then sudden flashes came to her mind. Images of Ikuto explaining some rules and then he was taking off one of Amu's shirts. Then...she took of one of his shirts because she got the variable to be isolated! Now she knew how to solve the problem.

Amu finished the test and put her belongings away. Wiping her sweat away she handed in her test and waved to the teacher as she closed the door.

"That wasn't really hard. Took about thirty seven minutes. Now where's that little rascal" Amu said looking around the parking lot for any signs of a pair of wheels.

"Guess he's still at the market. I'll just walk down there," Amu said aloud.

As she walked down the street she admired how her red skinny jeans fitted her. However she really needs smaller ones or perhaps tighter ones. It's a bit loose around the calf and thigh area and no matter how many holes she has on her belt the jeans keep slipping.

Looks like she has to do some shopping soon. Maybe around new years when some clothing might be on sale.

Amu walked through the automatic sliding doors and felt very cold the minute she stepped in. Damn don't they know how cold it is outside? It should be snowing in here.

Amu forgot about this as she walked the aisles looking for blue and black. She heard chains clinking and went to the last aisle where women's necessities were.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted running up to him and jumping onto his back.

"Thank you so so so so much for helping me study! I think I did good." Amu said while kissing Ikuto on the cheeks. It didn't really mean anything to her at the time.

"Uh...yeah congratulations. Now we just wait for the scores," Ikuto said while Amu's head rested at the crook of his neck. If you were just a passerby you would've thought the two were either really close friends or dating.

When Amu got down she was very confused.

"Are you buying...tampons and pads?" Amu ask almost dying of laughter.

"Urgh! Don't start with me. It's for mother. Her supply is running low and stuff. Besides you should be glad. Who knows you might need one when we go home," Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Don't you ever say that to a girl!" Amu said slapping him playfully.

"Isn't someone a bit bipolar today. Are you sure you don't need a-" Ikuto got cut off by Amu's menacing glare.

Jeez how many times has she scared him with her glares so far?

"Anyways can you go start my motorcycle? I'll be out in a few," Ikuto said going to the checkout lane.

"Sure," Amu said catching the keys. After starting the engine she decided to practice a bit on the motorcycle.

Going into the front seat she pulled the bar down and moved very slowly. She was moving in slow circles as Ikuto came out.

"Wow! For a beginner you're pretty good." Ikuto said

"Really? I'm just going in circles though." Amu asked confused once again.

"Trust me. You're good. It takes some time to be able to balance." Ikuto said putting the bags on the handlebars.

"Oh cool! Then let me drive us home." Amu said with a smug grin.

"Nooo thank you. I would rather I be alive for tonight dinner instead of being roadkill." Ikuto said causing Amu to laugh.

"Ha ha fine," Amu said chuckling.

Ikuto parked his bike in the driveway as he led Amu to the garage. It was easier to go this way instead of using the front door.

"I have to say this again but your place is just so awesome." Amu gushed while having a sparkle attack going on in her eyes.

"I mean it's pretty cool and all but I sometimes have fantasy of other dream homes. Like maybe running away one day and living in a log cabin or a tree house that's livable." Amu said telling Ikuto what she truly wants.

"Or maybe an apartment up on a building with a great view. Like living in New York with lots of lights. That's a dream right there. How about you Ikuto?" Amu said popping a grape into her mouth.

"Hmm that's a hard one. I was thinking of living by the coast so when I wake up I can hold the love of my life's body while watching the sunrise." Ikuto said fantasizing about how perfect it would look.

"I like sunsets better though." Amu said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh ho ho. So you want to be the girl who's the love of my life?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Eww! No! Plus I'd rather be somebody's true lover. I like that better." Amu said holding a hand to her heart.

"So now you want to be my true lover?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no! Urghh just drop it. Lets play some 'Combat Arms'." Amu said while her eyes sparkled.

She found out that Ikuto likes these games to. They got out two laptops and logged in.

They went one on one. They were both tied up. Ikuto had no idea Amu was that good at such deadly games. It shows first point of view so it looks like you're the character and you can only see what they see. Amu likes this better than aerial views. Those just confuse her too much. She wish she could play a game with the Ps4 controller but she doesn't have a console. Oh how much life sucks right now.

After the final kill they decided to keep it a tie and just do home work until Utau came back home.

* * *

**Kutau**

"Ah! Kukai stop! Put me down!" Utau screeched while laughing. She looks like she's having fun.

"Where do you want to go next. Shooter games or ring toss?" Kukai asked looking at the time.

"Hmm...lets go on the...Anaconda roller coaster!" Utau said excitedly.

"How about the Marigold round." Kukai said laughing embarrassingly.

"Don't tell me the shabby Kukai is too pussy to go on a roller coaster." Utau said wagging a finger in front of his face.

"I'm not!" Kukai yelled while picking Utau up and running to the line.

"Ah!" Utau's voice echoed throughout the park as she laughed. Kukai was so much fun. How do the two not get tired at all of these activities.

They were able to sit in the first car and Utau was glad. She loves sitting in the front. It was just that sense of excitement held in the first car.

The handlebars came down all of a sudden scaring the living shits out of Kukai.

"Jeez get a hold of yourself boy." Utau said.

The anticipation got the better of Utau as she put her arms up before the cart moved a feet.

"Looks like someone else needs to calm their panties down." Kukai said fanning himself.

"You know I never mentioned how gay you look when you do that." Utau said with a straight face.

"Kidding kidding! You look cute when you do that." Utau said laughing before realizing what she said.

"Oh shit!" Utau whisper yelled to herself.

"Wait did you just call me-" Kukai got cut off by the cheers of the passengers since their were at the top of the hill.

"Cutee!" Kukai's word stretched as the car rushed down.

Then to a sudden zig zag and loop 'de loop.

"What a rush!" Utau yelled with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah." Kukai said admiring the look on her face.

"What?!" Utau asked yelling over the loud screams

"Nothing!" Kukai shouted back over the rushing winds.

"Okay!" Utau shouted before going through another fit of laughter.

When getting off of the ride Utau had to hold onto Kukai for support and vice versa.

"Lets sit down." Utau suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea." Kukai said while breathing a sigh of relief the minute he sat down.

"Ah!" Kukai said relaxing. His legs were really sore.

"I'll call for a cab to some pick us up." Kukai said taking his cell phone out.

"Okay." Utau said panting. What a fun day. Now all she wanted to do was just go home, and snuggle up in bed with her new favorite toy Kukai won her.

"Utau lets go. The cab should be by the entrance in a few minutes." Kukai said getting her to her feet.

"Ughh! I can't walk. I'm too tired." She said yawning.

"Fine. Get on." Kukai said bending down.

She took the offer right away and rested her head on his hard but smooth back. Smells like almonds. Utau giggled causing Kukai to get nervous.

When she got into the car she waited for Kukai to get in before resting her head on his lap. She was really tired and just needed a nap.

He gladly let her doze off as he brushed her hair smoothing it down.

"You're really cute when you sleep." Kukai said closing his eyes not expecting a response.

"I know." Utau said laughing with a smirk.

"Uhh...You didn't hear shit!" Kukai yelled out.

"Whatever." Utau said not really caring and going back to sleep.

Kukai fell asleep as well after some time. It would take a while going back home.

* * *

**Rimahiko**

"Naghi! Help me like now!" Rima screamed from across the boutique. As of right now they were in a store looking for a formal black and white dress with accessories. Something about meeting someone for tonight's dinner.

"You dressed up as a girl one time. You had good taste. Pick out something that my mother will approve of along with my dad. Remember it's like a business meeting over dinner for tonight." Rima said seeming confused as to why her mother was making such a huge fuss over this. It was just a stupid dinner party she thought.

"Oh well how about this?" Naghi said holding up a black slim dress with a white sash in the middle. There where black crystals on it with white sparkles. It was subtle but just stunning.

"Yes! This is my dress. Thank you so much Naghi! Now I can finally relax." Rima said sighing after giving him a brief hug.

"Don't you dare tell the others I'm going to wear a dress." Rima said with a powerful glare.

"I won't," Naghi said while dragging the petite blonde to o change into the outfit to see how it fit.

"Now don't come out until you have that dress on." Naghi said with a stern look on his face.

"Got it commander" Rima said saluting him.

Naghi had his cell phone ready to take a picture of the girl.

"I'm ready~" Rima said in a sing song voice while opening the curtains.

Naghi was so stunned at her beauty.

"You looking perfect. Let's get a picture of this." Naghi said taking a picture while Rima tried covering up her face. Let's admit it, the girl hates pictures unless there are other people in it.

"Alright enough now. Lets go pay and have some fun. I wanna do something before dying of boredom tonight." Rima said dragging Naghi to the cashier.

As Rima was about to pay Naghi put the money on the counter for the dress. He ripped the tag right away after the cashier priced it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her Naghi thought.

"Hey! I can pay for that myself you idiot." Rima said annoyed. She obviously has the money since everyone knows she has the richest parents. However Ikuto seems to have the most money along with Utau.

"Lets go on the gyro!" Nagihiko said out of no where. He saw a gyro machine and thought it looked fun.

He and Rima were able to go at the same time.

"None of you're pregnant right?" The guy in control asked.

"I'm a man!" Naghi shouted offended.

"None of us are pregnant sir. Please start the ride." Rima asked impatiently.

As soon the the ride started Rima was yelling like a child and giggling.

Naghi was screaming too but not out of happiness. More out of sheer terror. He was afraid he might fall out when he went upside down so many times.

"Are we done yet? Nope oh ok another spin I see ok." Naghi said breathing faster.

"Calm down cross-dresser. You're the one who thought it was a good idea to go on this." Rima said taking her hand of the bars and trying to wave them.

"I didn't think it'd be like this." Naghi was able to breath normally when the conductor let them off.

"Rima I'm so dizzy" Naghi said in a slurred voice.

"Stop acting drunk." Rima said getting Nagihiko to sit down at a table in the food court.

"Want some nachos?" Rima said getting out her purse.

"Sure oh and-" Naghi got cut off by Rima's finger in front of his face making him cross his eyes to see the finger.

"Don't you dare pay for this. I got it you show off of a bastard." Rima said walking off to the short line.

Naghi loves it when she curses at him and uses such vile language at him. Something very un lady like but that's what he likes about her. When she's around others she acts all prim and proper. When she's with Naghi she can open up. That's how close they were. She could act how she wants in front of him and not be embarrassed.

"I'm back." Rima said setting her things down.

"We're sharing?" Naghi asked.

"Do you want me to buy another one for you?" Rima asked with a genuine smile.

"No no, just curious." Naghi said.

After that there was an awkward silence until Rima broke it.

"I had a lot of fun today. We should do this again." Rima said taking a sip out of her soda.

"Yeah, I had fun hanging out with you." Naghi said while getting his junk together.

"Let's go to Utau's place. Ikuto just text me saying we should all meet there for a get together." Naghi said while slipping his phone away.

"Okay lets go, but I drive." Rima said getting the car keys. Naghi didn't doubt her driving skills. She was as good as the next pro race car driver.

Naghi held onto Rima's left hand as she drove. She was a skilled driver to say at the least.

* * *

**Kaya**

"Kairi! I wanna go eat candy!" Yaya whined not using third person today.

"Whoa! Did you just speak in first person. I'm so proud of you. I'll go buy you candy. Also it's 'want to' not 'wanna'." Kairi said regaining his composer.

"So where shall we go? Just let me return this book at the front desk." Kairi said getting up from the reading table to the front of the library.

"Hmm. I wanna go to 'Maid Latte'. I like the waitresses there. They're so sweet and nice." Yaya said while getting her bag with a long chain and hung it over her shoulder. The actual bag went to her waist and it was rather small.

"Oh okay. Lets walk. I think it's close by. Besides the walk will be an efficient way to make the air less polluted and not only that but we should burn some fat which will lead us to have enough room to eat." Kairi said pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

Yaya skipped all the way there and was looking to her right most of the time. There were little shops with little trinkets and small gifts. Like a souvenir shop. It looked so shiny to Yaya.

'Control Yaya. Control. You're trying to make a good impression on Kairi. Don't mess this up for yourself.' Yaya said mentally. She stopped skipping slowly and just walked besides Kairi.

"Why aren't you skipping?" Kairi asked confused. She's always so jumpy and energetic.

"Eh, I guess I've grown up. I don't feel like skipping." Yaya said and it wasn't a lie either.

"Welcome to 'Maid Latte'!" One of the hostess said. Maybe she's a new hire.

"Table for two," Kairi said holding up two fingers.

"Over here sir," The hostess led them to a window seat.

"A waitress will be with you shortly. Here's the menu," The hostess said before flashing a bright smile and going back to her position. She has a really bubbly personality. Probably why they put her up in the front. She must be attracting customers in with her warm smile.

"So Yaya, what do you wish to order?" Kairi asked the brunette whose eyes were scanning the menu.

"I want...a slice of the rainbow cake with chocolate sprinkles. Oh, and a chocolate banana smoothie with a swirly straw," Yaya said while closing her menu and placing it down on the table

"Same old Yaya, as always." Kairi said with a heartfelt smile.

"Excuse me miss, we're ready to order. She wants a slice of the rainbow cake with chocolate sprinkles, and a chocolate banana smoothie. For me, just a cup of coffee." Kairi said as the waitress took down their order on a notepad.

"Kairi you should try something new. They have a fantastic bakery goods selection." Yaya said looking into Kairi's eyes.

"Oh...ok, can I have a sampler of the carrot cake." Kairi said smiling at Yaya.

"Ok, I'll be back with your order in 5 minutes," The waitress in the maid's outfit said.

"Yay! You know it's good to try something new once in a while. You'll never know when you might die. So you have to try something new," Yaya said making bubbles form in her drink. How childish.

Kairi was astonished at her reasoning. He never thought about life like that.

"I'll be trying something new real soon," Kairi said with a smirk for the first time ever. There! Something new!

"Hey I'll be outside for a little bit. I'll be back in five minutes. Eat and don't move," Kairi said giving Yaya a $10 bill in case she has to pay early.

"Alright, I'll just finish up my food." Yaya said going back to making bubbles in her smoothie. She seemed to have a sad look when he left.

The waitress came back to leave the bill but was curious as to where the guy with the glasses went.

"Umm..." The waitress was hesitating on handing the bill. She was scared that maybe something has made the girl upset.

"Hey, need someone to talk to?" She asked kindly.

"Sure." Yaya said looking off to the side.

"Well my name is Suu. What's yours?" Suu asked with a smile.

"Yaya." She said cheering up a little.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Suu said with a wink.

"Uh...well...I don't know if I should say." Yaya said shyly while blushing.

"It's ok. I can keep secrets." Suu said bringing her pointer finger to her lips as if saying 'Shh'.

"Ok then. Well it's about my best guy friend. We're so close and stuff. We always hang out together. When I say I want to go to talk to him suddenly he's there. Like out of no where. He always walks me to my classes and we don't have the same classes. When he walks me to one of my classes which is on one side of the building he has class on the other side. He always get late for his classes for me. I just feel like a bother to him." Yaya said while putting her face in her hands and sighing hardly.

It's felt great getting that off her chest. Ever since they formally met they just had this special connection. Sure she forgot about him the first time she met him, but she won't forget how she met him.

"Awe!" Suu gushed.

"Tell me more. Like how you guys first met and stuff." Suu said getting comfortable.

"Um..well we first met-" Yaya got cut off by Suu getting up abruptly.

"He's coming back. I'll see you later. Here's my number," Suu said giving her a slip of white paper.

"Thanks...but what about the bill?" Yaya asked as the bell chimed alerting the hostess that a customer has arrived.

"It's on the house!" Suu yelled walking back into the kitchen to go do her duty.

"Hey Yaya! You finished?" Kairi asked happier then before.

"Yah! Lets go." Yaya said getting up.

"Ok let me just pay the-" Kairi got cut off by Suu.

"It's on the house buddy. Come back again!" Suu said winking towards Yaya when Kairi wasn't looking.

Yaya was going to come back real soon and with a wink back they exited the building.

"Oh hey! I've got a text from Ikuto. We should meet up at his house. Lets go Yaya," Kairi said holding his hand out for her to latch onto.

"Okie doki!" Yaya said with a brighter smile.

"I wonder what's going on at Ikuto's" Kairi said aloud.

"Me too," Yaya said bring a finger to her chin and pretending to think about it.

"Don't fake it." Kairi said laughing.

"Guess we'll figure it out when we get there then." Yaya said speed walking. Kairi increased his speed as well. Yaya was glad to have a best friend like him.

* * *

**Tadeshiko**

"Tadase! Your hair feels so nice!" Nadeshiko squealed as they were leaving the arcade.

"Urghh! I know I know. Stop touching it." Tadase with laughter.

"When I beat you at car racers though!" Nadeshiko said recalling at the memories that had happened a few hours ago.

"Ahh yes. My fatal defeat by a girl." Tadase said joking of course.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nadeshiko said stopping in her tracks and getting serious all of a sudden.

"N-nothing Nadeshiko. It was just a joke." Tadase said in fear.

"Oh ok." Nadeshiko said while going back to walking next to Tadase.

Tadase blew a sigh of relief. He thought he was a goner for a second there.

"I want to go to a garden." Nadeshiko said out of no where.

"Um...?" Tadase was very confused as of right now.

"Ugh! Not just any garden. The maze garden! It's supposed to be super fun. Lets go, it's a few blocks away!" Nadeshiko said starting to drag Tadase ahead.

"Ok then." Tadase said smiling at Nadeshiko. She felt her heart skip a beat and she didn't even know why.

'What's this feeling and why do I only get it when Tadase smiles at me?' Nadeshiko asked herself mentally.

They slowed down to a walk and just began to talk about the others.

"Don't you think Yaya and Kairi are getting closer?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase while looking at the flower shrubs on the side.

"Of course. They seem to be spending a lot more time together. As well as Nagihiko and Rima." Tadase said with a knowing smile.

"What about Amu and Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked with a confused face.

"Hm...I'm not sure. They sure do spend a lot of time together but Amu seems displeased with this. They would look cute together though." Tadase said bringing a finger to his chin.

"I guess...oh my god! What about Utau and Kukai? I think they're dating." Nadeshiko said with a shocked look.

"No duh. It's so obvious but they won't admit it. Like they're not dating and all that stuff but like they act like they're dating." Tadase said getting why they don't wanna become official. Maybe it'll make their friendship awkward and who would wanna jeopardize that over something silly as that?

"Yes! We're here!" Nadeshiko squeaked and just could contain her happiness anymore.

"Well aren't you hyped? Tell me the back story." Tadase smoothly as they went to go get a map for the maze.

"Ok well in one of my classes we were watching a movie. It just so happened to be the maze runner. It seemed kinda boring at first until they get into the maze. There were these critters in the maze walls. Well they weren't critters it's like critters but bigger. Then there was this major babe, Thomas. Oh my god. His chest was unbelievable. Oh and anyways they're trapped in this place and they have to find a way out through the maze and get back to everyone else. So yeah It was a really cool movie. We didn't get to watch it all because we had lunch next so instead of staying to watch the rest I came out for you." Nadeshiko said playfully glaring at him.

"Hey you didn't have to." Tadase said putting his hands up in defense.

"Come on. I thought it would be a fun experience. Besides if we get lost we have a map and an emergency flag we can wave." Nadeshiko said heading right into the maze.

"I think we're lost." Tadase deadpanned.

"No no. Of course not. I know where we're. We just gotta...move some more." Nadeshiko said nervously while going ahead not knowing where she was going.

"Give me the map. Jesus Christ! It was upside down!" Tadase said getting angry.

"Haha..." Nadeshiko said nervously.

"It's ok. I think we should take a turn here and make some more swivels." Tadase said lightly grabbing Nadeshiko's wrist.

Nadeshiko felt it again. This feeling in her heart. It was too hard to explain. She didn't know what it was but whenever she's with Tadase it just comes back. She decided to put this thought away and pay attention to what's going on.

"Yeah. We're lost." Tadase said sitting on the ground giving up.

"Hold up I got a text from Yaya. She says that there's a meeting at Utau's house. Like a get together or something." Nadeshiko said scrolling through her cell.

"Wait give me that. Yes!" Tadase said throwing a fist into the air.

"What's got you hyped now?" Nadeshiko said using his own words.

"You have navigation on your cell. We could set the location and get out." Tadase said like it was the most brilliant plan ever.

"Yes. Why didn't I think of that?" Nadeshiko asked herself.

"No time for that. Let's go." Tadase said getting her to latch onto him as he dashed through the maze. Nadeshiko was just laughing and was having a fun time with him.

"Finally! We made it out of that death trap." Tadase bending down and breathing heavily.

"You ran like a mad man." Nadeshiko giggled at the sweating blonde.

"I'm going to die. Come on now. Let's head over to the Tsukiyomi's." Tadase said holding a hand out for Nadeshiko which she gladly took.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Tadase said with a look of confusion drawn across his face.

"For taking me out today. I had a blast with you." Nadeshiko said smiling.

Tadase always adores her smile. Her pearly whites would sparkle a little. 'Who's a creep now' Tadase asked himself.

"No problem. I'll always be there for you." He said as they walked along the stone path.

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

"We're home~!" Kukai and Utau sand as they opened the front door to her house.

"Welcome love birds. Did you see the others on your way here?" Ikuto asked while taking a seat in the living room couch next to Amu.

"Shut up! Yeah they're here." Utau answered back while setting her things down.

"Was up brother from another mother!" Kukai said waiting for a high five from Ikuto.

"No. Just don't ever. Please?" Ikuto begged of Kukai.

"What? You're just going to leave me hanging. I see." Kukai said getting some chips from the kitchen.

Soon enough everyone came walking through the doors and met up in the living room.

"Hmm...from all this chatter I see everyone has something to say about their day. An explanation as to why I had to clean up the mess..." Ikuto said making them all think about the night before.

"Ohh!" Everyone said except for Amu and Ikuto.

"Yeah 'Ohh!" Ikuto said mockingly.

"Amu go first. At least she helped some after she came back from her exciting day." Ikuto said.

'Well...I didn't really do much. I think I passed the entrance exam I never got a chance to take. With Ikuto's help of course." Amu said giving him credit.

"Oh oh! Me next!" Cried out Yaya.

Everyone was in utter shock. Did she really just talk...in first person? They all started clapping slowly then rapidly at first.

"Awee! My little girl is all grown up. Take care of her man." Kukai said giving Yaya a hug and a twirl. She was like a daughter to him.

"Don't worry. I got her under control." Kairi said to himself.

"What's that you said?" Nagihiko asked suspiciously with a knowing smirk.

"N-nothing." Kairi backed down.

"Well I got to go to the amusement park. I'm pretty sure I kicked Kukai's ass at some of the games." Utau said laughing with the other girls.

"Nuh uh." Kukai said childishly.

"Yu huh." Utau said playing at his own game.

"Nu uh." He said again.

"Oh do you really wanna go." Utau said getting up.

'No thank you." Kukai said putting his hands up. Knowing Utau he'd be pummeled. Made into dust within a snap.

Everyone was joking and laughing at this.

"I bought a dress..." Rima said out of no where.

Everyone literally froze. This was so out of character. Rima...buying a dress...it's a Christmas miracle!

"Who's the guy!" Nadeshiko said jumping onto Rima.

"There's no guy. It's just for a dinner meeting. Something about a business proposal. I don't really want to know." Rima said waving the question away.

"Awee no fair. I thought there'd be some romance in this." Amu said.

"It's ok. I can give you all the romance you need." Ikuto said suggestively. When Amu finally got the drift she gasped and jumped up to go hit Ikuto. Being the quick one he ran. Thus causing Amu to chase him to claim victory.

"Come back here you pussy!" Amu screamed running up the stairs. Then suddenly running back down. Jumping over the couch cushions she saw Ikuto ready to tickle her.

"No!" Amu yelled before going into a fit of laughter. She was squirming under him as he tickled her sides.

"Done!" Ikuto said plopping into the seat next to a disheveled Amu.

"I hate you." Amu said plainly.

"Love you too." Ikuto said using two hands and his pointer fingers to shoot at her with a wink.

"Look at them. Such young love." Everyone cooed.

"Shut up!" The pair called out.

"Awee they even know what the other person's going to say." Tadase pointed out.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I have plans for tonight. So like you all have to leave. Except for Utau of course. My parents are coming and having dinner with these people tonight so yeah. Maybe you guys could hide out upstairs as long as you make no noise." Ikuto said getting up.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed with Ikuto as they all began to move.

"Hey I have to get home now so I can't stay. Bye!" Rima said going to the front door.

"Bye! Have fun!" They called out to the midget before she closed the door.

"Now you guys head upstairs while me and Utau get ready." Ikuto said pushing them up.

"Slow down mister. Pushy much?" Amu commented.

With that everyone got to their destinations waiting for night to come. Who knows what tonight held for everyone.

**12/23/14**

**Edit; 12/25/14- Fixed some spelling mistakes is all**

**Edit; 6/5/15- Lol still editing all the chapters. Just minor mistakes. Editing chapters 1-12 **

* * *

**AN- Oh my god I'm such a horrible person. Anyways It's Christmas break and it's like 2 am. I had inspiration so be lucky I even updated. I made this chapter extra long. I think as long as chapter 3. Yeah wow I can't be believe it. Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys thought about it. Took me some time to finish it. But that cliffhanger though. I have the next chapter planned out and can't wait to update. Lmaoo anyways thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12- Dinner Proposal

**AN- I don't think you guys saw the last update. I didn't receive many reviews. Just like 2 or 3 i think. If u guys didn't see chapter 11 where all the pairings are mentioned then then go read it. Also review for the last chapter as well. If you did not read the last chapter then this chapter will not be making sense at all. Just do a quick skim to see if you read it or not. Thanks to those who did review.**

**Replies;**

_**Guest-**_ **Chapter** _**11-**_

**Awee thanks. Also did you see the movie. I finally got to see the full ending. I'm hoping there will be a sequel to the movie. It seems like that from what the lady said. "This is only phase one" Lmaoo. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 11-**_

**Lmaoo yeah. I don't know how I can spell a name wrong especially when it's his. Like bruh wtf was I thinking XD. Also I'm not spoiling ;) ur gunna have to continue reading to find out what's going on with her step dad. Lol. Anyways a gyro machine? Well when I used to live in Florida before I moved to New York there was this mall called JCPenny. Inside the mall there was this little attraction called the gyro and some numbers lol. The gyro machine was like this ball like shaped but really big. Almost like the thing they use to test how you would do in space. Like the thing from that one episode on Suite life on deck where Zack had this old dude on this spinny thingy. Lol yeah thats the best I can describe it. Hope it helps. Lmaoo Ally Condie tho. lol Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara . lol cute lil face.**

**A HUGE THANKS TO **_**Uzumaki Naho**_ **For editing this chapter ilyy**

* * *

**Start- 12/26/14**

**Chapter 12- Dinner Proposal**

**Recap**

_**"Oh yeah I forgot. I have plans for tonight. So like you all have to leave. Except for Utau of course. My parents are coming and having dinner with these people tonight so yeah. Maybe you guys could hide out upstairs as long as you make no noise." Ikuto said getting up.**_

_**"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed with Ikuto as they all began to move.**_

_**"Hey I have to get home now so I can't stay. Bye!" Rima said going to the front door.**_

_**"Bye! Have fun!" They called out to the midget before she closed the door.**_

_**"Now you guys head upstairs while me and Utau get ready." Ikuto said pushing them up.**_

_**"Slow down mister. Pushy much?" Amu commented.**_

_**With that everyone got to their destinations waiting for night to come. Who knows what tonight held for everyone.**_

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

"They're here!" Utau shouted hurrying down the stairs while placing one of her earrings in.

"Alright listen up, you're staying up here in the bedroom. Don't make too much noise or I swear I'll murder you all." Ikuto said with a dead serious look.

"Bruh, you gotta chill some." Nagi said putting a hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to chill. This is a very important night for my parents. I have to make sure everything goes well." Ikuto said with a stressed sigh.

"I'll handle everything Ikuto, you can count on me," Tadase said with Kukai's signature thumbs up.

"Hey, don't steal my sign!" Kukai whined like a child.

"I'm leaving it up to you Kairi," Ikuto said looking down hoping he didn't make a mistake keeping them up here.

"I got you man," Kairi said putting a hand on Ikuto's shoulder almost feeling pity for him.

With that the whole gang except for Utau and Ikuto made themselves comfortable in the gaming room.

"Anyone up for a game of Foosball?" Kukai offered.

"If only Utau was here right now she would be all over this." Nadeshiko said chuckling causing a tint of pink to reach Kukai's cheeks and making him cover his face. Amu took the opportunity to take a picture for blackmail if needed.

"Welcome, please make yourselves at home." Everyone upstairs heard through the vents.

"Oh shit. lets eavesdrop on them," Kukai thought walking over to the vents.

Amu immediately got up and dragged a bean bag chair to the vent and plopped down smiling viciously at Kukai.

"I dare you, boy." Amu said with that scary voice of hers which made Kukai whimper like a lost cat.

"You're no fun." Kukai pouted.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." Amu said with a straight face.

"Ugh fine I'm gonna go play 'aa'." Kukai said plopping on the couch.

Everyone had gotten rather comfortable and were doing their own things. Nagihiko seemed rather lonely without Rima to make fun of him. Nadeshiko was having a blast playing with Tadase's hair and Yaya and Kairi were playing some old school games.

Amu thought to herself while sitting down next to the vents to listen to some music and read some fan fictions. As time passed on she fell asleep and her ear phones fell out of place. Everyone else was now playing on the Ps3 taking turns while Kairi was trying to make them quiet down.

With Rima-

"Home please." Rima demanded to the limo driver and did so. She took out her phone to listen to some music before she reached her 'house'. It's not like she hated her house, it just wasn't her favorite place to be. Especially with her parents always arguing about who would take over the family company since they didn't have a boy.

They argued about how Rima wouldn't be able to handle the job by herself and how they needed to think of something. This made Rima regret ever being born because she felt unwanted since her parents doubted her abilities to take care of the family business when they retire. Rima's thoughts were halted when the driver opened the door and started talking. Rima turned off her cell and listened.

"Your parents will arrive shortly go get dressed and I'll inform you of whatever happens to come up," The driver said. Before Rima could ask he also added

"The maid laid your outfit on your bed." He said grinning. Rima thanked him and made her way to her room while passing all the maids who bowed at her as she passed.

Rima took a quick shower and got ready with some time to spare. She took a twirl and checked herself out in the mirror. She had to admit that she did look pretty girly, but hey sometimes a girl wants to dress up too.

She couldn't help but take a few pictures...Okay maybe a lot.

Rima dropped her phone but caught it as soon as she heard her parents hollering at each other downstairs. Rima made her way downstairs adjusting her pearls. She could see the stressed out look on her parents face.

Once they caught sight of the midget Rima's face became dull just like it always was.

"Rima you look oh so perfect. Now lets get a few things straight. We need to make a good impression on this family or else it will be the end. Don't say anything inappropriate or something that will tarnish our family name. Speak when spoken to, you will answer nicely to them no matter what. Also you must say yes to what the adults say at the very end." Mrs. Mashiro said with her arms folded across her cheek.

Rima was so utterly confused as to what her mother meant by say 'yes' at the very end. Looks like she'll find out once she gets there.

"We are going to go get ready, it'll only take at most twenty minutes. Don't ruin your dress or anything else." Mr. Mashiro said going up the stairs picking up his suit from the maid.

"Okay." Rima replied going up to her room to get her clutch bag and cell with her ear phones.

When her parents walked down the stairs they went to the limo parked in front of the mansion. They all sat on the opposites side of each other all on their phones.

'They always bring work with them where ever we go', Rima thought.

She got her ear phones out and put the music up to the max and just closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep on the drive.

Once they came to a stop Rima opened her eyes and her jaw dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe where she was right then.

"Lets go Rima, we don't want to leave the Tsukiyomi's waiting." Her mom said waiting for her to get out of the limo.

**Tsukiyomi Household-**

"Welcome, please make yourselves at home." Utau's mom said opening the door and being polite. Her husband snapped his fingers twice making the servants come and take their coats and belongings to the storage closet.

"Please join us for a fine dinner in the dining room." Utau's mom, Souku said gesturing them to the dining hall.

Ikuto's, Utau's and Rima's eyes all instantly met but they all kept quiet not wanting to disturb their parents. Once their parents were going to the dining room the teens all slowed down a bit and Utau whisper yelled

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"I have no idea, I was supposed to go out for a dinner meeting with my parents." Rima responded with her arms in the air like she didn't do anything.

"Kids!" The parents called out, "Coming" they all replied in unison.

Aruto sat at the end of the table, Utau to his left and Souku to his right. Rima and Ikuto sat across each other, Rima's father sitting at the opposite end of Aruto and her mother to her right.

"Thank you for coming here tonight." Aruto said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us here tonight," Rima's dad said as the butlers brought in appetizers.

Rima looked down as Utau and Ikuto were trying to figure out what was going on.

The adults kept talking while the teens kept quiet waiting for one of the adults to speak to them.

"I think it's time we get down to business." Rima's dad said clearing his throat. Everyone's face intensified and things got serious.

**Upstairs-**

Amu had just awoken and heard chattering from the vent.

"I think it's time we get down to business." Amu heard a stern voice said.

"Rima," Amu was confused as to why one of the adults just said Rima's name, was she there ?

"Will you marry my son Ikuto once you graduate?"

"What the hell!" Amu shouted so that everyone's attention would go to her but it wasn't loud enough to be heard from downstairs.

"Guys get over here and listen." Amu demanded them all.

"Oh I thought eave-" Before Kukai could finish what he was saying he was cut off by Amu saying

"Shut the fuck up and listen before I slap you into next week." With a dead serious face.

Kukai became as quiet as a mouse and listened to the air vent.

"Yes, I'll marry Ikuto." They all heard Rima's voice sort of cracking.

"Well then it looks like the deed has been done. This marriage will soon take place after you have come of age." Rima's dadStated

"What the fuck!" Everyone shouted upstairs but again not loud enough for the people downstairs to hear.

**Downstairs-**

"Will you marry my son Ikuto?" Aruto asked Rima.

Rima's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her eyeball sockets. Her mouth was wide open and she was trying to think of what to say so she looked to her mom and she gave Rima a stern look and Rima now knew what her mother had meant. They had been planning this for a while now haven't they.

"Yes," Rima said her voice cracking as her dad got up and congratulated them.

"Ikuto would you please show Rima the garden," Aruto rather demanded than asked.

The adults went to the living room talking about the marriage and Utau went with them leaving Ikuto and Rima alone.

Ikuto grabbed Rima's hand and dragged her outside to the garden and once they got outside he shouted with all his might.

"Ikuto..." Rima said trying to get him to calm down.

"You don't love me right?" Ikuto asked after calming down.

"Hell no!" Rima shouted to him.

"Then why'd you say yes!?"

"I was forced to, if I didn't, then I don't know what would've happened." Rima said looking down with her bangs covering her face.

Ikuto looked very frustrated at this moment. He thought this was going to be a regular business meeting, not some way to get him married.

"Wait I think I know why they're doing this to us. My parents have been arguing for a while as to what's going to happen to the family business once they retire and how I can't do this all by myself. I think our parents are like co-partners in this business, my parents own the company but your parents are like right below my parents so they control everything that happens. Of course they would make a plan for us to get married so we could inherit the family business." Rima said thinking about how their parents could do such a thing to them.

"We'll talk about this later, just play along okay?" Ikuto said going back in with Rima following in pursuit.

"Ah, welcome back Ikuto, Rima. So what do you think about this marriage?" Both parents were giving the 'Don't screw this up or else' look.

"I can't wait." Ikuto said putting an arm around Rima's petite waist.

"Neither can I," Rima said going along with Ikuto's plan for now and faked a crystal smile.

Utau was confused as hell until Ikuto winked at her which practically told her he came up with a plan and she calmed down.

Soon after all the commotion, the Mashiro's left for home and before Aruto and Souku had to go out again, for who knows how long, they had to tell Ikuto something.

"Ikuto, son I'm sorry but we had to. If we didn't we would be put on the streets. I was put on the spot and I had to. But to me it seems like you're okay with it so I'll be taking my leave." Aruto said grabbing Souku and leaving the house.

"I think we need to go upstairs and tell them," Utau said already going up.

Once they reached the door and opened it, the entire gang was standing in front of the floor with their arms crossed.

"Explain some shit right now." Amu said with fire emitting from her scary like aura.

**END- 6/4/15**

* * *

**AN- I updated ;P LOL like finally. I'll be updating maybe after school closes which is in the summer. Anyways i'm not dead and woow. This took me 7 months to do :c i've been so busy with school and life has me fucked. Idk for sure but i'll update soon. Also it's almost my one year anniversary of being on fan fiction. June 16th and the my birthday which is on june 19. Hopefully i update by then. Well until then review :*** i love you all babiess. Im back bitchess.**

**ONCE AGAIN HUGE THANKS TO **_**Uzumaki Naho**_ **For editing this chapter :***


	13. Chapter 13- Kukai's Plan!

**AN- Okay I don't think a lot of you read chapter 11,or 12. It's all new so this chapter won't make sense either unless you read chapter 11 then 12. okay then well Anyway's i just updated a few nights ago and it's 6/6/15. Schools winding down ugh i can't wait for summer. Anyways thanks for those who did review for my last chapter. Anyways I don't Own Shugo Chara**

**START-6/6/15**

**Chapter 13- Kukai's Plan!**

**Recap-**

**""I think we need to go upstairs and tell them,"Utau said already going up the stairs.**

**Once They Reached the door and opened it, the entire gang were all standing in front of the door with their arms crossed.**

**"Explain some shit right now." Amu said with fire emitting from her scary like aura.""**

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

"Isn't there a way to prevent any of this happening?" Nadeshiko asked after hearing everything Ikuto and Utau had to say.

"I'm afraid not, considering the look on our parent's faces it seems this marriage is crucial." Utau said looking down.

'I wonder how Rima is feeling about this' Nagihiko thinks quietly as the rest of them speak about the events that had just taken place downstairs.

"We must meet up with Rima tomorrow to find out more of this." Amu declared after staying silent all this time.

"Right, until then we must all take rest." Kairi said leaving the room silent as he went to Ikuto's room to set up his bed on the floor. After this the other guys set up their sleeping bags in Ikuto's room because he refused to let them sleep in his bed. However Utau wasn't as cruel and let the girls make themselves comfy in bed.

Utau in the middle, Yaya to her right and Nadeshiko on Utau's other side. Leaving Amu to the edge of the left side of the bed.

It took some time for everyone to sleep as they couldn't get over as to what had just happened.

'Why ?' Four voices ached in their sleep.

Next Morning-

*BANG BANG BANG*

Ikuto groaned as he heard someone knoc-slamming on the front door. He quickly put on a robe since he didn't have time to get dressed and rushed to the door.

He opened the door slowly leaning on the door frame rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to make out the petite figure standing before him. The person let herself in before Ikuto could even utter a word. After he was able to see clearly Rima had sat herself at the couch without a word.

Ikuto slowly made his way to the couch ever so silently.

"I don't want this." Rima spoke suddenly bursting into tears.

Ikuto squirmed not knowing how to comfort the young one and shouted for Naghi knowing he would be able to do something.

"What happened?!" Naghi shouted descending the stairs running to a bawling Rima pushing past Ikuto. It was then how much he realized just how hurt the two were.

"We're going to get through this." Tadase said with a small grin on his face while walking down the stairs with everyone following in suit.

"That's right!" Kukai said fist pumping in the air.

"Why don't we head out to clear our mind!" Yaya cheered happily clapping her hands at the idea. Everyone lit up at her optimism considering the situation. Even Rima and Ikuto smiled for the first time since yesterday morning.

Everyone got dressed ever so slowly while Yaya had been waiting downstairs since she was eager to leave the house to have some fun. They just decided to take 2 cars instead of a limo. They weren't feeling the mood to be all rich and mighty today.

In the first car went Utau into the driver's seat, Kukai called shot gun, Rima and Naghi in the back with Nadeshiko next to them. In the other car Ikuto sat in the driver's seat, Yaya sat in the passenger seat so she could tell Ikuto where to go. In the back was Amu, Kairi, and Tadase.

Amu looked solemnly outside the window watching the city building pass by in a fast blur as Yaya directed Ikuto which turns to take as Utau followed in the distance.

'Why do I have such a fucking gloomy attitude?' Amu asked herself confused before sighing once again.

Amu's train of thoughts halted as Yaya suddenly cheered loudly. Kairi suddenly looked up remembering this is where he had took Yaya out for the day before. Yaya jumped out of the car and ran into the little bakery with the rest of them slowly following behind. Once they all got in, they saw that Yaya had jumped onto a lady that seemed to be in her mid 60's. The old lady picked up Yaya with no problem and gently sat her down in a round table meant just for them.

They all took a seat and the lady had her note pad ready, however Yaya was quick to jump up and prevent Suu from doing so.

"No! I'll take the order Suu." Yaya said smiling while sending the lady to the back to rest.

"So what would you like to order!" Yaya said cheerfully with a big grin.

Everyone smiled knowing what Yaya was trying to do, being the happy-go-lucky one in the group she tried making everything positive. They gave her, their orders as she continued to pretend to work there as they started talking.

"What do we do?" Nadeshiko said looking at the middle of the table. Everyone stayed silent hoping the answer would appear in front of them.

"I KNOW!" shouted Kukai getting the attention of others.

He quickly slumped back into his seat to go away from all the stares.

"Please tell us." Utau said glaring at Kukai.

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking of what we could do, But first let's make sure we are all on the same page. One, Rima and Ikuto have to be married but by force, two this marriage so someone can take over Rima's parent's business, three Ikuto was chosen because his parents are right beneath Rima's in the social hierarchy at work so they are well trusted. Everyone got that?" Kukai said looking around the table in all seriousness.

"Thanks for that captain obvious ._." Tadase said.

Kukai glared before starting again," As I was saying, now here's what we have to do, we need to prove to Rima's parents that she is very capable of handling the business herself." Kukai finished off standing up bowing when nobody was clapping for him.

"What, no applause?" Kukai asked sitting back down as the orders came in.

"How exactly do you expect me to do that, my parents aren't into the whole 'Let's give Rima a chance~' thing." Rima said while acting like a cute girl when she was trying to imitate her parents.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to make this plan work,"Kairi said with a devious look on his face as if he had just cracked into the Pentagon.

"First off, I'm going to print out a script for you to go over, then we will go over a few lines if your parents say otherwise." Kairi said with a smug look.

"Hey, this might just work!" Amu pitched in.

"Yeah, good job Doofus, looks like you really can do something right." Ikuto said giving Kukai a smirk with a pat on the back.

"Thanks, wait Hay!" Kukai said before punching Ikuto on the shoulder.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Naghi asked doubtfully.

"It's worth a try." Tadase said trying to reason with Naghi.

"Okay then, lets get started." Naghi said fist pumping in the air causing his entire body to get soaked which then resulted in an uproar of laughter and gasps.

(Italics is the person on the other line, the plain words are the person at the bakery)

**Unknown Pov-**

_"What's going on now?"_

"It seems Amu is going to be preventing a marriage?"

_"Forget it, I have no value in this pointless love. Come back to HQ."_

"Yes sir."

_"Wait! Keep following them and report back to me everything you find out."_

"Of course."

**END; 6/16/15**

* * *

**AN- Hehe, lol okay I know this isn't much but hey :). Lol i didn't know how to get them out of the marriage for a while...but I thought of it lol so yea. Anywaysss today is the one day anniversary of me being an author on this website :)) lol I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for those who stuck by me since day One. Also I will officially allowed to have this account this friday lol...I've been on here when I'm not supposed to be lol. 13 here i come. Alsoo It's ramadan so yay me, i don't get to eat on my birthday ._. until sundown. Anyways if you have any questions please leave them in the review and I'll clear them up in the next chapter.**

**Also another thing, I have like a week of school left sooo I'll be updating a lot more. I realized how much work my adcance class gets, so you will be lucky if I update any time during the school year. Anyway's please review, until next time, hopefully my birthday I update which is on the 19th.**


	14. Chapter 14- The 'Script'

**AN- Hay there peeps. Starting this on June 16th 2015. Lol thnx for sticking by with this story. I'm going to be updating a lot more. Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy Omg i forgot in case i guys have forgotten the ages of these people here you go **

_**Ages are here-**_

_**Amu-16/Ikuto-17**_

_**Utau-16/Kukai-17**_

_**Yaya-16/Kairi-17**_

_**Rima-16/Naghiko-17**_

_**Nedeshiko-16/Tadase-17**_

**START; 6/16/15**

**Chapter 14- The 'Script'**

**Recap; ****(Italics is the person on the other line, the plain words are the person at the bakery)**

**"Unknown Pov-**

**_"What's going on now?"_**

**"It seems Amu is going to be preventing a marriage?"**

**_"Forget it, I have no value in this pointless love. Come back to HQ."_**

**"Yes sir."**

**_"Wait! Keep following them and report back to me everything you find out."_**

**"Of course.""**

* * *

**Normal Pov-**

"Okay so just follow the script, Nadeshiko will be the mother, Tadase will play the father and Rima you play Rima." Kairi said handing out papers to everyone including those who didn't have a line.

"Mom Dad, I need to talk to you about something." Rima said in a voice that made her 'parents' worry.

"Yes, what is it?" Rima's 'Mother' called out.

"I was thinking, maybe I should learn more about the family business, that way in case something happens, the Tsukiyomi's won't be able to take us over." Rima said making Kairi proud as ever.

"Hmm...I never thought that they would dare to do such a thing." Rima's 'Father' said rubbing his fake beard causing Nagihiko to hit Tadase to be serious.

"Very well then, starting next Monday you shall take care of the family business for one whole month and we will see how it goes." Rima's 'Mother' said finishing the scene.

"I'm not so sure of this, I mean like Rima said her parents don't seem the type to give in so easily." Amu said questioning the scene.

"Yeah and what if they don't say what you wrote. Then what, wing it? I'm, horrible at it." Rima said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I have an idea," Ikuto said going upstairs to his room and coming back with something small and black placed upon his hand. He then placed it into Rima's right ear before pushing her hair to the front to hide the ear piece.

"There, now repeat as I say,"Ikuto said before going to the kitchen.

"We can use this ear piece as a guide for Rima if she get's stuck." Rima said as Ikuto came back into the room making Rima jump at his idea.

"It's perfect," Kairi said making Ikuto gloat.

"Now then, when's the next time you eat dinner with your parents?" Amu asked holding Rima's hands.

"Tonight." Rima said nervous. Everyone looked at each other and were thinking if they had enough time to even pull this off.

"It's possible," Yaya said making everyone look at her since she's been quiet this entire time.

"Yea, now lets go do this." Kukai said jumping from his seat causing everyone to gleam.

'Maybe this'll really work.'

Later on that night-

"Mom Dad, I thought about it and I have a proposition." Rima said boldly as her friends heard her voice loud and clear at Ikuto's house.

They had set up a whole system so that whatever goes on Rima's side is heard on the other side perfectly with a microphone setup for them to speak to Rima.

"Oh ho- ho, you have a proposition for us?" Rima's mother asked skeptically as if not believing her daughter's words.

"Yes mother, and it's about the family business," Rima said smirking knowing this would get her parent's full attention.

"What about it?" Her father asked curious.

"I was thinking, and what if when you guys retire, the Tsukiyomi's try to take over everything. I think you guys should let me work there a bit before the marriage so I know what's supposed to be happening and how things should run. You know, before the Tsukiyomi;s try to take over and change everything." Rima said smirking to herself knowing this should convince her parents.

"Hmm...seems you are correct. Okay from this Friday you will start working at the company. However me and your mother won't do anything for an entire year." Her father said leaving Rima and her friends confused. Rima didn't know what to say until Kukai shouted into the microphone to ask him what he means by this.

"What exactly do you mean?" Rima asked politely as she could.

"What I'm trying to say is that your mother and I will 'retire' for a year. During this year you will be taking care of the family business. I will have set up everything by Friday so that everything is under your rule. Lets see how you can handle it. We won't make any business decisions. They're all up to you. One year should be enough time for you to learn everything here is about the business." Rima's father said clapping his hands together as a sign that this conversation was over as he continued to finish his dinner to head off to bed soon.

Everyone back at Utau's house had their jaws dropped to the ground. They really had no idea whether this helped them or not. Then again a lot can happen in a year.

Rima had been soon sent up to bed for school the next day as everyone at the Tsukiyomi's household started to disband.

'Can Rima really handle an entire business by herself?' Naghi seemed to ask himself as he made his way home with Nadeshiko.

'With your help and support she can do anything' Naghi's conscious replied to him making him look at the stars while sighing deeply putting his hands behind his neck.

"What's wrong Naghi?" Nade asked almost immediately.

"Hmm nothing, just thinking about how screwed up everything is right now." Nagihiko said angrily scaring his sister.

"Everything happens for a reason. Find out that reason Nagihiko," Nadeshiko said smiling at him before entering their gated residence.

Nagihiko thought long and hard about what his sister just told him. She was always one to give the best advice no matter what. He could always count on his sister for help.

"Come over here!" Naghi said as he pulled his loving sister into a warm embrace in which she hugged back.

Next Day-

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! There's no way I can actually run a business all on my own for an entire year," Rima said as her head fell on the table.

"Don't doubt your abilities," Tadase said patting Rima's back as he sat down with his lunch.

"Yea you can do this!" Yaya cheered on Rima.

"Now all you have to do is prove to your parents you're perfectly capable of taking care of the business," Nadeshiko said joining the group.

"Hey Kairi have you seen my brother?" Utau asked

"Here they come!" Kukai shouted hooting.

"For the last time let me down!" Amu yelled pounding on Ikuto's back.

"No, not until you eat something!" Ikuto yelled back

"I can eat if you would set me down, god damn." Amu grumbled. Ikuto complied as he slowly let her down.

"What the hell happened," Naghi said holding his sides as he laughs.

"Amu collapsed last period and the nurse said it might be due to the lack of food and vital nutrients."Ikuto explained to them all.

"God, don't make it sound like it's something big." Amu said crossing her arms.

"Girl you need to eat or else you're going to fall like that old lady in the life alert commercial." Kukai said acting out the Ad.

"If I eat will you guys drop it?" Amu complained grabbing a fork.

"Okay guys, lay off her." Tadase said.

"Hey guys, we need to move on to part two of our plan." Kairi said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Making sure Rima's parents hates Ikuto within a year." Nadeshiko said firmly.

"Let do this!" They all yelled laughing.

* * *

**END; 6/30/15**

**An- hehe...i sorta finished the chapter but forgot to upload it and then im like lemme ad a bit more. So here you go guys. Anyways schools finnaly out and its summer for me. I'm 13 now and im fasting since it's the month of Ramadan. I'll be updating a lot more now so hope you guys stick with me. ILY ALL. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15- Phase two

**AN-...Does anyone want to even read this story anymore ? Like only one review...anyways thank you ****_maixnaruforever159 _****. I'm dedicating this chapter to you since you were like the only person who review lmaoo. Also...i see ur very active on FFN, like so many authors are mentioning u in their authors notes even me lmfaoo. Well i must say thank you for being active asf xD Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter ;) I don't own Shugo Chara :v**

_**Ages are here-**_

_**Amu-16/Ikuto-17**_

_**Utau-16/Kukai-17**_

_**Yaya-16/Kairi-17**_

_**Rima-16/Naghiko-17**_

_**Nadeshiko-16/Tadase-17**_

**Chapter 15- Phase Two**

_**Recap; **_

**""Hey guys, we need to move on to part two of our plan." Kairi said grabbing everyone's attention.**

**"Making sure Rima's parents hates Ikuto within a year." Nadeshiko said firmly.**

**"Let do this!" They all yelled laughing."**

* * *

**START; 7/3/15**

**Normal Pov-**

"You guys suck, no one can hate a person who is as charming as me." Ikuto said pointing to himself with a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Don't get to cocky older brother...Give us some time and we can make the Mashiro's want to gauge their eyeballs out," Utau said rubbing her hands against each other devilishly scaring the group.

"What exactly do you have planned Utau...?" Nadeshiko said worriedly.

"Don't you worry about a thing doll," Utau winked before coughing to gain everyone's full attention.

"What do you guys think about arranging a dinner. Ikuto, you could go over to Rima's house and make a wonderful first impression," The blonde smirked.

"Of course, and I know just what kind of gifts to bring for Rima and her parents." Ikuto said trying to smirk but couldn't as he was dying of laughter. He couldn't stop laughing thinking about his gift which made everyone take a cautious step back from the lunch table.

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" He shouts as heads from the other tables turn.

"Said king of crazy." Tadase muttered as the group laughed.

"We need more than a dinner date, it's not enough." Utau states.

"Convince Rima's parents to let you live with them for a while and you could make them see what a horrible choice you were." Yaya said the most brilliant thing ever.

Naghiko picked up the young girl and spinned her around as she squealed.

"You're a perfect little devil." Amu speaks.

"You're okay with all this?" Kairi pointed toward Amu.

"Why wouldn't I ?" Amu asked completely blind as everyone sighed.

"You can't get through that thick head of hers." Tadase said knocking on the pinkette's head.

"Hey!" Amu shouted before slapping his arms away.

"So it's settled, I can first convince them during dinner then give them my _'presents'_." Ikuto said before going into another fit of laughter. This time everyone grabbed their bags and just left the blue haired freak shouting at them to wait up.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Ikuto shouted as they all went their separate ways since they wren't in the same class. Amu squeaked when Ikuto sneaked up behind her and had poked her sides, right over her bruises...

"Wanna have another study session." Ikuto winked at Amu as they were walking to their last two periods of the day.

"You're the one who needs to study on how to make Rima's parents hate you. And I think I can help you out!" Amu said joking at first but then felt an idea coming on.

The rest of the day went on as usual and Amu was thinking about either taking the bus back and walking to her house or just Ikuto's motorcycle. She pondered over it but Ikuto shouted at her to hurry up so she dragged her ass onto his cycle.

Amu told Ikuto to wait outside once again as she went inside to check if Kain had return. As soon as she got in she was hit with the smell of beer and lots of it. Amu dragged a half drunk Kain up the stairs and put him away in his room. He was out cold so that was one less thing she had to worry for about now.

She sped to the bathroom and grabbed one of those _glade _air refreshers and started from the top of the house. She slid down the railing as she sprayed everywhere on her way to the door before throwing the empty can to who knows where.

Opening the door revealed the tall male who was just at his motorcycle but was now leaning on either side of the door frame.

"Just go up to my room and wait for me." Amu says as she heads to the kitchen.

"You so want me," Ikuto says proudly before heading up stairs.

"In your dreams!" She shouted not expecting a reply.

"Always babe." He called out and she started blushing like crazy and could just imagine the smirk that was placed upon his face. Out of her daze she gets a few quick microwavable food ready and set them out on some expensive china. The microwavable food now looked like something you would see coming out of a fancy restaurant after an hour wait, but this just took her only two minutes.

Kicking the door open Amu nods her head toward a fold-able table at one corner of the room and Ikuto rushes to unfold the table before Amu drops everything.

"Why didn't you call, I could've helped you know." Ikuto says guilty as she was breathing a bit hardly.

"It was nothing, anyways 'gimme a 'sec." Amu says as she makes a quick run into Kain's closet and runs back to her room handing Ikuto a suit and tie. Having a confused look she just pushed him into the bathroom to change as she quickly changes into a dress before Ikuto could come back out.

Amu sat down at the table looking as beautiful as a girl could get within four to five minutes. Ikuto came out shocked and what he saw before him, looks like a real date.

"You..You look-" Amu cut him off.

"Not shitty for once." Amu finishes.

"What is all this?" Amu gestures for him to sit down so she could explain.

"I'm going to help you practice for the dinner. I'll teach you everything you need to do in at least two hours." Amu smirked for once. She's been spending too much time with the Tsukiyomi's...

"Now first things first, do not compliment Rima on how she looks. No matter how beautiful she may be. You have to make her parents think lowly of you. Just say something how she looks okay." Ikuto nods his head understanding.

"Now lets dig in." Amu says just watching Ikuto eat. He goes to grab a knife and fork to cut the meat but drops the utensils as Amu hits his hand.

"Hey, watch it!" Ikuto playfully shouts at her.

"Don't use table manners at all. If there's soup use the spoon that the others aren't using. If there's meat just eat it with your hand. You get it?" Amu ask as he tries to organize his thoughts. She was really serious about this.

"Alright now lets keep eating and I'll tell you what else you should take notes on." Amu smiles at him before grabbing a chicken leg and just eating it with her two hands in a very un lady like manner. Ikuto chuckled before responding.

"The one and only Amu Hinamori, teaching me how to be a slob." Ikuto thinks for a minute before letting out a laugh.

The next hour or so continues with Amu snapping at him for something he does good then tells him the bad things he should do. Ikuto soon finds himself having to change and go back home.

"Thank you for taking me out. I had a horrendous time." Ikuto smirks at Amu as she walks him out.

"Oh shut up. Now we just wait until tomorrow. Rima should have asked and the date should be scheduled. Keep the suit if you want." Amu says about to close the door.

"I'll text you you ?" Ikuto ask hope spilling from his mouth.

"Sure." Amu says simply as she finds her self waving out the window. She sighs as she sinks into the couch now realizing she had to clean up quick before Kain awakened.

Just as Amu was done she heard steps coming down. Her breathing changed slightly to a more faster rate.

"Who's the pretty boy ?" Kain asked in a teasing manner yet scarily.

"No one!" Amu says to quickly. Kain walks over to her grabbing onto a lock of her hair before dragging her to the living room.

"I'm gone for only a few days and you already find your self a boy friend...Hmm" Kain says before smirking evilly. Amu gasp suddenly realizing what danger she just put her closest friend into.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong..." Amu says softly at the end looking down.

"I better not see him or around you at school again." Kain says shocking Amu. What did he mean 'again'...Has he seen Ikuto and her friends with her before? Amu didn't question knowing he would only be more angered.

Amu gulps as Kain grabs a belt that was laying around on the coffee table. She didn't even had to let him speak before having to take of her dress. 'When will this end?' She thought with tears pooling in her eyes as leather met with flesh.

* * *

"Please, we should have him over once without his parents just to see how he would normally act. His parents probably made him act all perfect so we should just see how he acts." Rima tried convincing her parents.

"Tomorrow night, 8:30pm. Sharp." Rima's mom said before leaving the house. Rima fist pumps into the air before texting the others about the progress that has been made.

Ikuto was now in the _Victoria Secret _section of the mall. He started laughing like a mad man as the man at the cash registrar started to bag his item...

Then when he went outside he saw this little shop set up by the street and went to go take a look. He bought one of the perfumes and had it in a brown bag. One more gift...

He bought a tacky ass tie before putting it onto the brown bag. Now to get home and inform Utau he had his _gifts_. This was going to be just perfect.

**Next day-**

_*Ring*_

"Ah, welcome Mr. Tsukiyomi, lovely to have to here." Mrs. Mashiro says like a robot with no feelings. Ikuto didn't let her see the gifts as he goes to sit down at the dining table. He sets them under the table out of site. Both of Rima's parents were there sitting in front of his with an empty seat to his right.

"Rima darling, hurry!" Her mother calls out nicely...What a fake bitch.

Ikuto saw Rima hurrying down the stairs and had to admit she did look stunning but he knew better than to say anything nice.

"Oh wow...You don't look like shit for once." Ikuto says as he hears a almost silent gasp from her parents but they didn't comment.

As she sat down next to him he gives her a look and winks that makes her realize that it was apart of their plan.

Ikuto kept on being stupid the entire night; inappropriate comments; wrong use of utensils.

Rima smiled on this inside just knowing her parents would crack soon enough.

"If you don't mind, but could I stay here for a while? To get to know Rima more of course though. After all we will be getting married soon so we should get used to each other." Ikuto says convincingly and throws them one of his charming smiles. Her parents give each other worried looks before sighing. Rima was basically shaking from a happiness overload.

"Of course, after all you are basically my son now. Besides we won't be in the house as much but sometimes." Rima's father spoke up throwing a fake smile in their direction. Under the table Ikuto and Rima high five'd each other knowing they were making lots of progress in just one night. Just as the night was winding down Ikuto almost forgot about his gifts.

"Oh how could I forget, I brought gifts for my in-laws and fiance!" Ikuto shouts excitedly before grabbing the bags from under the table. Still hiding the _Victoria Secret's _bag he lets the brown bag on the table.

Ikuto handed the perfume to Rima's mom and the funny tie to her father. Rima's mother gasped as she read what the label had said.

_Getting rid of stinky people since 1995_

Ikuto could feel a smirk coming on but had to keep calm.

"And for my future wife...Here you go." Ikuto says handing her the pink and vivacious bag. Everyone's eyes were about to pop out from their eye sockets just looking at the name brand. Rima tried calming her self down, maybe it's just some body lotion. Oh how wrong was she...

She had pulled out a a pink lingerie outfit with a black boe that would go right in the middle of her two...well you know...

The outfit was so skimpy and the price tag blew her away.

"I hope we get _very _close while I'm staying here." Ikuto says hugging her from behind. 'Ah shit.' Rima thought blushing hardly.

**Next day- **

"OH MY G O D! He brought a fucking lingerie outfit which I had to open in front of my parents. After he left I ran up to my room so I didn't have to talk to my parents about what happened..." Rima says trailing on as Ikuto couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that last night was funny as hell." Ikuto said clutching onto his sides.

"Damn, we should've record it with audio too..." Utau says in a sad voice.

"My parents have video surveillance with audio...I could lend you the footage if you want." Rima said shrugging.

"Hey, where's Amu at?" Nadeshiko asked and then everyone starts looking around.

"I didn't see her in homeroom." Yaya claimed.

"I didn't see her in the campus at all before school started." Tadase added.

"I'll go to her house after school and see if everything is all right." Ikuto says as he gets up heading to class.

Ikuto kept on thinking that maybe she maybe got sick from the food they ate yesterday. No that can't be possible because he would've been sick too. He sighed as the last bell of the day rung and he drove on his motor cycle over to Amu's house.

One knock.

Second knock.

Third knock.

"Who may you be?" A drunk man asked as he let out a puff of smoke into Ikuto's face.

"I'm here to see Amu...I'm Ikuto, her friend." Ikuto says trying to look behind the man if Amu could be seen.

"She's sick. Now go home boy." Kain says trying to shut the door but it wouldn't close all the way. Ikuto's foot was wedged in between.

"Then let me see her." Ikuto said getting more annoyed.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Alright Ikuto, go away and never come back. Amu wishes to never see your pretty little face ever again. Understood, now leave her, us, and this place alone." Kain says finally shutting the door in Amu's face.

Ikuto walked back to his motorcycle but sent a text to Amu. He doubled text her but she just left him on read. Ikuto didn't understand what was going on...

* * *

**END; 7/9/15**

**An- God can't believe I finished. Anyways I'm moving to Wattpad. After I finish these two stories I'm done with Fanfiction and I'm officially moving over. I'm actually writing a story over there so please check it out. My name is also Animefungirl12. Anyways don't worry I'll finish these two first then go. Maybe I'll come back and write a bit. Not sure yet. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys thought. **


	16. IM CRYING RN

PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY!

Okay so first of all I'm soooo sorry. I'm just going to get straight to the point.

**1\. There will be no more updates to (Love Always Finds A Way) Or (Only For Me To See)**

**2\. I'm shifting over to Watt pad**

Please don't hate me. I've been long debating about wether I should do this. Oh god, watt pad has literally taken over my life. In the past year I've read just about every story for this archive, don't give me that look...yes...I mean _everything..._

Anyways there are no more stories that are catching my interest anymore. I'm not trying to be mean I swear, I've tried reading some more fan fictions for shugo chara but I just can't do it anymore. Watt pad has a greater variety and selection for me. The stories on there are far more professional (not that I'm one to speak) and interesting.

I will be republishing these two stories on Watt pad. The titles will be the same but It's not going to be under the fanfiction label. I feel like I can make the story so much better if it were just a regular fictional romance story. You guys get me ?

I'm already in the process of recreating ever chapter. I'll be changing the names and there will be mayjor changes so please be sure to read everything. Especially those who were reading Only For Me To See. I'm going to be changing that up quite a bit. There will be new/diff. characters in each story and I will also be taking out characters to make the story easier for me to handle.

On wattpad I don't need wifi to read or write my storys which I can do straight from the app. I have a samsung galaxy S3 so i don't have the document part on my phone. On watt pad i believe its on all devices ? Not sure but wattpad makes everything easier for me. So please understand that these are not my only reasons. There is much more as for my move to watt pad.

You can just look up my name which will always and forever be

**Animefungirl12**

I already have a story published called (Miss Placed Baggage) Please check it out. TYSM and ill be pubilishing the last ever chapters of these two storys shortly. I can't keep writing for this fandom anymore. I'll be continuing the storys differently on my watt pad.

Thanks to those who have always been there for me since the beginning. If you want you can still Pm me as I will be checking back onto the site every month or so just to see whats been going on.I also get emails every time i get a message so please message me if you have further questions.


End file.
